


Nessun Alibi

by SoulofPaper



Category: Imma Tataranni - Sostituto procuratore
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofPaper/pseuds/SoulofPaper
Summary: Lo aveva baciato e gli aveva ordinato di dimenticarselo. Ma non poteva certo pretendere dagli altri ciò che non riusciva nemmeno a fare lei stessa. Imma Tataranni - Imma x Calogiuri
Relationships: Imma Tataranni - Ippazio Calogiuri
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Bloccati

**Nessun Alibi**

**Capitolo 1 - Bloccati**

**Disclaimer: questa storia è scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. Questi personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono proprietà dei relativi detentori di copyright. Ogni riferimento a fatti, persone, luoghi o eventi realmente esistenti è da ritenersi puramente casuale.**

“Me la sta mettendo contro, capisci? Contro! Per carità, è sempre stata una cocca di papà - e ci credo! Comodo quando tocca sempre a te fare la stronza, mentre lui le concede tutto quello che vuole! - ma ora l’ha convinta che se ci separiamo è per colpa mia, che io l’ho tradito, anche se non ha prove in mano. E io scema che quando ho scoperto il suo di tradimento l’ho coperto e non ho detto niente per non farla soffrire. E mo che faccio, eh?”

_ Te lo direi pure che fare, magari, se mi lasciassi parlare _ \- pensò Imma con un sospiro, mentre passava l’ennesimo fazzoletto a Diana, che ci si soffiò il naso rumorosamente, allungando la mano per depositarglielo sulla scrivania e bloccandosi all’ultimo secondo, dopo essere stata fulminata da un’occhiataccia tra le migliori del suo repertorio.

Ultimamente Diana sembrava averla scambiata per la sua psicologa personale e approfittava di ogni momento morto per sfogarsi. E, visto che Imma nella sua vita era sempre stata un po’ sfigata, di momenti morti ce n’erano stati parecchi, essendo ormai l’ultima settimana di luglio: la procura si stava inesorabilmente svuotando per le vacanze estive e tutta Matera sembrava aver preso quel ritmo molle e sonnolento tipico del periodo.

Il rintocco di nocche sulla porta le suonò come una benedizione.

“Avanti!”

“Dottoressa!”

La voce concitata di Calogiuri la riscosse immediatamente dal torpore e, quasi automaticamente, si ritrovò in piedi accanto alla scrivania, mentre lui la raggiungeva con rapide falcate ed uno sguardo negli occhi talmente intenso, quasi febbrile, da provocarle un brivido lungo la schiena ed una scossa elettrica - meglio non specificare dove.

Per un attimo si dimenticò di tutto - la procura, Diana e le sue mille beghe, la logica e il buon senso - e sentì, come se fosse successo il giorno prima, il sapore di due labbra sulle sue, il peso di braccia forti che la stringevano a sé, spalle vigorose, giovani, che si flettevano sotto le sue dita.

Ma Calogiuri si bloccò repentinamente a un passo da lei e allungando il collo, quasi in un sussurro, come se dovesse farle un’altra confessione d’amore, sganciò la bomba.

“Hanno trovato dei resti umani. In uno dei cantieri di Scaglione. Erano cementati nelle fondamenta. E indovinate chi è l’architetto che ha firmato il progetto...”

Ogni fantasia volò fuori dalla finestra, mentre un altro tipo di scarica elettrica la colpì dritta in petto e benedisse il suo puntiglio, che Vitali aveva definito come  _ eccesso di zelo _ , con un tono che le faceva intuire la ritenesse paranoica. Puntiglio che l’aveva portata a richiedere di scavare in tutti i cantieri ancora aperti facenti capo all’impresa di Scaglione, dando priorità a quelli dove il progetto era dello studio di Bruno.

“Il cantiere è aperto da un paio d’anni, ma hanno dovuto bloccare tutto poco prima dello scorso natale, per accuse di violazione paesaggistica. Di recente hanno avuto i permessi dalla regione e hanno ripreso i lavori.”

“Dopo l’elezione di Lombardi, scommetto.”

“Ma non vi ho ancora detto il meglio,” le sussurrò con un sorrisetto, facendo una pausa quasi a voler incrementare la suspense.

Se lo avesse fatto chiunque altro, Imma si sarebbe innervosita, gli avrebbe intimato di tagliare corto e darsi una mossa, che non avevano tempo da perdere, pagato dalle tasche dei contribuenti, peraltro.

Invece si ritrovò a sorridergli in modo praticamente speculare, godendosi quel gioco del gatto e del topo che andava avanti ormai da mesi, anche se non avrebbe più saputo dire chi fosse il cacciatore e chi la preda.

“Il cantiere si trova a Marina di Ginosa.”

Non le avrebbe potuto fare regalo più bello, nemmeno se si fosse presentato con due dozzine di rose rosse a stelo lungo, e dovette trattenere a fatica l’impulso di abbracciarlo.

“Pensate anche voi a quello che penso io?” le domandò con gli occhi che brillavano e un sorriso da denuncia per detenzione di arma impropria.

“Vaccaro,” pronunciò, secca, esplicitando l’unico di quei pensieri comuni che fosse lecito esplicitare, soprattutto davanti a Diana.

Tanto a loro era sempre bastato uno sguardo per capirsi, e questo non era mai cambiato, neppure ora che...

“Diana, cancellami tutti gli appuntamenti per oggi pomeriggio,” esclamò perentoria, scacciando dalla mente i pensieri pericolosi, per poi puntargli un dito a due centimetri dal petto, prima di avviarsi verso la porta, “prepara la macchina, tra cinque minuti ti voglio pronto al volante. Veloce, Calogiuri!”

Non le serviva vederlo per percepire il sorriso dietro quel “Agli ordini, dottoressa!” che la raggiunse fino al corridoio.

*********************************************************************************************************

“Si tratta sicuramente di un maschio, parrebbe caucasico ma ci vorrà il DNA per stabilirlo con certezza. Difficile risalire alla data precisa di morte, sia perché alcune parti sono state conservate nel cemento, sia perché il corpo presenta diverse lesioni corrosive. Per il tipo di acido usato, di nuovo bisognerà attendere le analisi.”

“Quindi hanno provato a scioglierlo nell’acido?” chiese Calogiuri, che faceva luce con una torcia nella cavità aperta dalla gru nelle fondamenta, dove si trovava un insieme di membra umane che era difficile pensare fossero state un tempo una persona.

“Presumibilmente, ma devono aver rinunciato, perché solo alcune parti del corpo mancano all’appello. La testa, le mani, i piedi e vi saprò dire meglio che altro una volta effettuata la ricostruzione.”

“Forse qualcosa li ha portati a doverlo seppellire in fretta e furia. Qualcosa tipo l’arresto di Romaniello, magari,” pronunciò Imma, quasi tra sé e sé, pur sapendo che non c’era alcuna certezza che si trattasse davvero di Vaccaro, che fare congetture era pericoloso. Ma il suo istinto le diceva che aveva ragione, che avevano finalmente trovato la benedetta pistola fumante.

“Voglio un’analisi del DNA e un confronto con quello di Vaccaro prima di subito, Taccardi. E non mi può proprio azzardare alcuna ipotesi sulla data del decesso? Anche con un ordine di grandezza molto indicativo.”

“Dottoressa, le ho già detto che c’è da aspettare l’autopsia. Ma, visto che altrimenti non mi lascerà in pace, le posso dire che probabilmente il cadavere potrebbe essere qui da un periodo che va tra sei mesi e un anno, a giudicare sia dallo stato delle ossa, sia dall’avanzamento della decomposizione delle parti non cementate. Ma in casi come questo azzardare ipotesi è come cercare di azzeccare un terno al lotto.”

Rassegnata a non ottenere altro, almeno per il momento, Imma si congedò da Taccardi e si avviò con Calogiuri verso la vettura di servizio.

“Hai ancora un po’ di tempo, Calogiuri? Lo so che si sta facendo tardi ma vorrei interrogare i vicini, capire se hanno notato qualche movimento strano nel cantiere in quest’ultimo anno...”

Calogiuri si bloccò, incrociando il suo sguardo, e Imma sentì l’ennesimo brivido percorrerle la spina dorsale, che non fece che acuirsi quando lui si avvicinò quasi impercettibilmente e le rispose, con un altro sorriso, dritto negli occhi.

“Non vi preoccupate, dottoressa, lo sapete che non ho fretta.”

*********************************************************************************************************

“Ah, e quando torniamo a Matera voglio che rintracci tutti i responsabili del cantiere e ti fai dare l’elenco completo di chi ci ha lavorato fino alla chiusura, anche se difficilmente questo bel lavoretto l’avrà fatto qualcuno che è a libro paga. E ti fai dare i tabulati telefonici di tutti e ricontrolli le telefonate intercorse tra Bruno, Scaglione e Romaniello nel periodo tra l’omicidio di Aida e l’arresto di Romaniello.”

“Va bene. C’è altro?”

Il tono di Calogiuri le pareva uno strano ibrido tra il divertito e il nervoso. Imma fece segno di no col capo e nella vettura calò un silenzio quasi assordante, mentre una corrente densa e spessa di  _ qualcosa _ di pericoloso si insinuava, riempiendo ogni spazio.

I silenzi tra loro non erano mai stati un problema, anzi. Da quando si conoscevano avevano passato interminabili minuti, per non dire ore, in silenzio, l’uno accanto all’altra, su quella macchina e in procura. Una delle cose che inizialmente l’aveva colpita di più dell’appuntato, ora maresciallo, era proprio la sua timidezza, il suo essere così schivo, di poche parole - almeno fino a qualche tempo fa - il suo non tentare di riempire i silenzi con dialoghi senza senso, tanto per fare conversazione, il suo non sgomitare o cercare di farsi notare.

In un mondo fatto di rumore, di gente che parla tanto senza dire in realtà niente, rifugiarsi per qualche ora in auto con Calogiuri era stato per lungo tempo una specie di oasi di pace, lambita da quel silenzio che era stranamente confortante, carico di una familiarità e di un’intesa in gran parte inspiegabili, ma proprio per questo preziose.

Eppure ora quello stesso silenzio le pareva quasi opprimente, tanto da aver cercato in ogni modo di riempirlo parlando di qualsiasi cosa le passasse per la testa, dal meteo ai casi ancora aperti, fino ad aver esaurito gli argomenti che non fossero in qualche modo pericolosi.

Dopo quella… quella confessione impossibile da definire con qualsiasi aggettivo che le rendesse giustizia, per non parlare di quello che era successo subito dopo, coronamento di mesi di sogni e desideri repressi a fatica, tra loro era tornata una strana serenità, uno strano senso di pace, d’intesa.

Era come se entrambi custodissero un segreto, come se fossero finalmente di nuovo complici, come li aveva definiti una volta la Matarazzo, solo che ora erano veramente complici, ma di un delitto. Un delitto per il quale però, almeno lei, non riusciva stranamente a provare alcun senso di colpa, pur sapendo che fosse sbagliato e che non potevano e dovevano permettersi di andare oltre.

Per settimane erano andati avanti così, senza bisogno di dire nient’altro, tra sguardi e sorrisi e piccoli gesti, sembrando quasi essere tornati, almeno in apparenza, a com’erano prima della grotta dei pipistrelli, anzi, forse addirittura prima di Lolita.

Ma era solo una calma apparente, questo Imma lo sapeva. C’era dentro di lei la netta sensazione di trovarsi su una spiaggia poco prima che venisse travolta dalla tempesta, quando il vento si ferma, i rumori si annullano e tutto tace, in un momento di silenzio perfetto prima che si scateni il finimondo e-

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti bruscamente dallo stridio dei freni e si trovò proiettata contro le cinture di sicurezza.

“State bene, dottoressa?” le chiese con tono preoccupato Calogiuri, incrociando il suo sguardo, “scusatemi per la frenata brusca, ma la vettura davanti ha inchiodato.”

Imma si limitò ad annuire, massaggiandosi una spalla ed osservando la fila di macchine davanti alla loro che, se già prima procedevano con lentezza, ora erano proprio completamente ferme.

Minuti interminabili trascorsero senza che la fila si muovesse di un solo millimetro. Troppi anche per il traffico di rientro dal mare di venerdì sera.

“Ma che succede?”

“Provo a chiamare i colleghi, magari hanno notizie, deve esserci stato un incidente,” propose Calogiuri, afferrando il cellulare.

Imma riuscì solo a cogliere parole come  _ camion ribaltato _ ,  _ corsie bloccate _ e  _ almeno cinque chilometri di coda _ , prima che uno strano senso di agitazione si impossessasse di lei, accompagnato dalla sensazione di avere dell’ovatta nella gola.

“A quanto pare è tutto bloccato su entrambe le corsie di marcia, temo che ne avremo per un po’,” proclamò Calogiuri terminata la telefonata, confermando i suoi sospetti, prima di fissarla con preoccupazione, “dottoressa, che avete? Tutto bene?”

“Ho… credo di avere bisogno di un po’ d’acqua, Calogiuri,” riuscì a pronunciare con voce ancora più roca del solito.

“Dovrei avere una bottiglietta per le emergenze, aspettate,” la rassicurò, sganciandosi la cintura di sicurezza e sporgendosi verso il sedile posteriore. Nel farlo, le loro braccia nude si sfiorarono e Imma sentì un formicolio salirle dal polso sinistro fino alla scapola, talmente forte da farle dubitare di stare avendo un infarto.

Se Calogiuri avesse sentito qualcosa o meno, non disse niente e si limitò a passarle una bottiglietta d’acqua, ancora fresca, grazie alla borsa termica nella quale era stata conservata. Sempre previdente e premuroso, Calogiuri, fin troppo.

“Grazie,” sospirò, aprendo la bottiglia e bevendone avidamente un paio di sorsate, incrociando lo sguardo di Calogiuri che deglutì visibilmente, “ne vuoi un po’?”

Calogiuri deglutì nuovamente e non disse niente, ma afferrò la bottiglietta che lei gli stava porgendo, sfiorandole le dita e scatenando l’ennesima scossa elettrica, per poi portarsela alle labbra in un gesto che le sembrò improvvisamente terribilmente intimo.

Una specie di gorgoglio interruppe il momento e il silenzio della vettura, gorgoglio che Imma realizzò con imbarazzo provenire dal suo stomaco.

“Avete fame? In effetti si sta facendo tardi,” commentò Calogiuri con un sorriso, prima di sporgersi nuovamente verso il sedile posteriore, “dovrei avere anche dei cracker, non è molto ma meglio di niente.”

Glieli porse, incurante delle proteste, e le ci volle parecchia insistenza e un “non farmi arrabbiare, Calogiuri”, per convincerlo a dividerli e non lasciarli tutti a lei.

Per qualche attimo mangiarono in perfetto silenzio ma i cracker, pur calmando momentaneamente il senso di fame, non facevano che peggiorarle l’arsura in gola. Con un sincronismo perfetto e quasi spaventoso, due mani si sporsero per afferrare la bottiglietta d’acqua, riposta nell’apposito vano vicino al cambio.

Si ritrovò con la sua mano intrappolata tra il fresco della bottiglia e il calore del palmo di Calogiuri. Deglutì saliva che non aveva più, mentre sentiva dita grandi e forti intrecciarsi nelle sue, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. E forse, in fondo, lo era davvero.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono nuovamente e sorrisero, fissandosi per un tempo che le parve infinito, mentre le loro mani intrecciate si stringevano, e le dita si accarezzavano in una specie di tacita promessa di un qualcosa di più.

Il suono di un clacson ruppe il momento: le dita di Calogiuri mollarono bruscamente la presa sulle sue e afferrarono il cambio, per ingranare la prima e percorrere il breve tratto di strada che si era finalmente liberato davanti a loro.

Pochi metri e poi la vettura dovette di nuovo fermarsi.

Attimi di silenzio e sguardi che si incrociavano imbarazzati.

“Allora… allora che farai per le vacanze?” le chiese, abbassando lo sguardo quasi quanto il tono di voce, tanto che per un secondo Imma dubitò di aver colto correttamente la coniugazione verbale. Non che l’avrebbe corretto in ogni caso.

“Vado a Metaponto, come al solito, anche se mi sa che potrebbe essere l’ultimo anno. Ormai mia figlia Valentina sgomita per andarci da sola in vacanza e mi-” si bloccò appena in tempo prima di pronunciare le parole  _ mio marito _ che, per qualche strana ragione, le sembravano improvvisamente tabù, correggendosi in corsa, “e mi annoio al mare dopo un po’. E tu che pensi di fare, invece?”

“Beh, visto che praticamente tutta la procura sarà in trasferta a Metaponto, ci stavo quasi quasi facendo un pensiero pure io…”

Il tono e lo sguardo di Calogiuri erano palesemente ironici, ma la visione di lui in costume da bagno, anzi, di loro due insieme, magari su una bella spiaggetta nascosta, le invase la mente e le provocò un improvviso senso di calore. Almeno finché si ricordò che a Metaponto non ci sarebbe certo stata da sola.

“In realtà credo che me ne resterò a Matera.”

“Ma come? Ma dai, Calogiuri, già le scorse vacanze estive te le sei fatte lavorando, alla tua età dovresti svagarti, divertirti, viaggiare! Non fare come me che fino ai trent’anni il massimo che ho visto sono state Matera e provincia.”

“Non è che io abbia tutti questi soldi da spendere in viaggi e poi-”

“Ma non torni nemmeno a Grottaminarda?” lo interruppe, stupita, notando lo sguardo di lui farsi improvvisamente cupo, “che c’è?”

“Diciamo che i miei genitori non hanno preso molto bene la fine della mia storia con Maria Luisa...” chiarì Calogiuri e Imma si sorprese a pensare che quasi si era dimenticata dello scampato matrimonio, visto che pareva ormai appartenere ad un’altra vita, sebbene fosse trascorso meno di un anno, “e non voglio passare le mie vacanze ad evitare i loro tentativi di convincermi a rimettermi con lei, lasciare l’arma e tornare a vivere a Grottaminarda.”

“E allora che pensi di fare? E non dirmi lavorare tutto il tempo, se no è la volta buona che ti faccio rapporto, Calogiuri,” scherzò, forse nel tentativo di scacciare le immagini mentali che tale scenario le provocava e di nascondere cosa ne pensasse esattamente delle _ brillanti idee _ dei genitori di Calogiuri.

“In realtà… in realtà sto pensando di traslocare.”

  
“Traslocare?” squittì Imma, a causa di un nodo che sembrava serrarle definitivamente la gola al solo pensiero di un trasferimento di Calogiuri - ma perché non le aveva detto niente?!

_ Forse perché magari è per colpa tua se si vuole allontanare? Stupida che non sei altro!  _ \- le ricordò la vocina della coscienza e Imma odiò dover ammettere che non riusciva a darle torto.

“Sì, ho appena preso in affitto un appartamento e voglio usare le vacanze per sistemarlo. In caserma mi trovo bene, per carità, ma cominciava a starmi un po’...  _ stretta _ .”

Imma non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse stato il sollievo nell’apprendere che Calogiuri, almeno ancora per un po’, non se ne sarebbe andato da nessuna parte - e non solo per le vacanze - o il modo in cui aveva pronunciato quella parola, “ _ stretta _ ”, abbassando la voce fino a un sussurro e guardandola dritta negli occhi, ma, improvvisamente, cominciò a sentire un gran caldo.

Proprio in quel momento, il telefono prese a squillare. Imma si affrettò ad afferrarlo, il cuore che le finiva nello stomaco nel vedere la scritta “ _ Amò _ ” sul display.

_ L’innominabile. _

“Pronto?” pronunciò, con una voce talmente roca da farsi spavento.

“Amò, tutto bene? Ma dove sei?!”

Fu solo in quel momento che Imma guardò l’orologio e realizzò che erano quasi le 21 e si era completamente scordata di avvisare a casa. Calogiuri era davvero pericoloso,  **troppo** .

“Sono… sono in macchina con un… collega. Stiamo tornando dalla zona di Metaponto, ma c’è un incidente sulla provinciale ed è tutto bloccato. Non so quanto ci vorrà ancora, ma temo ne avremo per un po’. Tu e Valentina cenate pure, se non lo avete già fatto.”

“In realtà.. in realtà ti chiamavo per avvertirti che mi tocca andare a calcetto.”

“A calcetto? Ma non avevi smesso?!” gli chiese Imma, ricacciando a fatica quel senso di sospetto che ormai albergava in lei dopo la famosa cena con  _ Ridolfi _ , alias  _ Cinzia Sax _ . Anche perché, dopo quello che aveva combinato lei in questo ultimo periodo,  _ chi è senza peccato… _

“Sì, ma mi ha chiamato il Prefetto in persona per chiedermi di giocare. Uno dei difensori si è infortunato stamattina al lavoro e ora manca uno per fare numero.”

“Ma sarà proprio il caso che fai uno sforzo del genere, dopo tutto quello che ti è successo? Hai appena finito il mese di convalescenza! E, per quanto mi riguarda, il prefetto può pure arrangiarsi, o chiamare la moglie che tanto, per come  **non** lavora, sarà bella che riposata.”

“E dai, amò, non ti preoccupare, vedrai che starò attento e starò benissimo.”

“Lo spero! Altrimenti ti arrangi: io mi rifiuto di farti di nuovo da crocerossina, intesi?”

“Sì, amò,” le sussurrò con un tono esasperato ma carico di affetto.

“E a che ora penseresti di tornare, tanto per capirci?”

“Mah… dopo la partita di solito ci mangiamo qualcosa - starò leggero, non ti preoccupare - immagino dopo mezzanotte.”

“Mezzanotte? Ah, però, complimenti! E Valentina dove la metti? Ha già cenato?”

“In realtà sta da Bea per la notte.”

“Da Bea?! E quando è che me l’avresti detto?”

“Ma no, è che.. quando ha saputo che avevo la partita ha tanto insistito e non mi sono sentito di dirle di no.”

“Che novità!” sospirò Imma, pensando che, fosse stato per Pietro, sua figlia sarebbe stata la ragazza più viziata sulla faccia della Terra. Felice sicuramente, per carità, ma viziata da far schifo. Le tornò improvvisamente in mente lo sfogo di Diana di quella mattina, su quanto fosse facile farsi benvolere, dicendo sempre di sì.

“Se non riesci a cenare prima, ti ho lasciato l’arrosto con le patate in frigo. A dopo, amò, fammi sapere se hai problemi a rientrare.”

“A dopo! E riguardati, mi raccomando!”

“Ti amo!” le sussurrò dall’altra parte della cornetta e Imma non poté fare a meno di lanciare una rapida occhiata in direzione di Calogiuri, che pareva fissare la strada con una concentrazione assolutamente encomiabile, non fosse stato per il piccolo particolare che erano completamente fermi.

Un istinto improvviso la spinse a chiudere di netto la chiamata, confidando che Pietro pensasse che lei avesse già riattaccato da prima che lui pronunciasse quelle due paroline che, in presenza di Calogiuri, la sua lingua si rifiutava categoricamente di ripetere. Non dopo quella confessione nel suo ufficio.

Il maledetto silenzio calò di nuovo come una cappa su di loro, per qualche istante che le parve interminabile. Poi, d’improvviso, si voltarono con quel sincronismo perfetto che ormai non la sorprendeva nemmeno più.

Gli occhi di Imma incrociarono quelli di Calogiuri e quello che ci vide le provocò una specie di dolore dolce al petto, che ultimamente associava solo a lui, misto ad un nodo in gola, che non voleva andare né su, né giù.

Non avrebbe saputo definirlo esattamente quello sguardo… un mix letale di affetto, dolore e rassegnazione che era peggio di una pugnalata.

Calogiuri era innegabilmente bello. Fin  **troppo** bello per una come lei, già a vent’anni, figuriamoci adesso che ne aveva più di quaranta. Ma la cosa che l’aveva colpita e conquistata di più in assoluto erano proprio i suoi occhi. Occhi buoni, puliti, limpidi ed incredibilmente senza filtri. Almeno non con lei.

E, ogni volta che la fissava in quel modo, cosa che sembrava accadere sempre più spesso nell’ultimo periodo, si era sempre dovuta trattenere a stento dall’abbracciarlo o dal-

Una sensazione di calore sotto le dita la ridestò dai suoi pensieri e si accorse che, senza rendersene nemmeno conto, la sua mano destra, spinta da un impulso incontrollabile, si era sollevata fino ad appoggiarsi alla guancia di Calogiuri. Come ipnotizzata, tracciò quella pelle morbida, priva di rughe, dallo zigomo fino alla linea della mandibola, dove un lieve accenno di barba, vista l’ora tarda, cominciava a pizzicarle i polpastrelli.

Calogiuri chiuse gli occhi e lo sentì reclinare il viso verso la sua mano.

E poi, d’improvviso, li riaprì e si ritrovarono di nuovo occhi negli occhi, per attimi che parvero interminabili.

Non avrebbe saputo dire chi si fosse mosso per primo ma, nel giro di qualche istante, si ritrovò schiacciata tra il sedile e la portiera, le mani di Calogiuri tra i capelli, le labbra incollate in quello che definire bacio sarebbe stato come definire la Gioconda  _ un quadretto _ .

Non si era mai sentita così come la faceva sentire lui,  **mai** : il cuore a mille, la testa leggera, il sangue che le rimbombava nel petto e nelle orecchie, ogni singola terminazione nervosa che pareva in fiamme, ogni sensazione che sembrava centuplicata, fino a farle perdere completamente il senno e-

Lo strombazzare di un clacson la fece sobbalzare e la riportò bruscamente alla realtà. Calogiuri, paonazzo, si staccò da lei e, con l’aria di chi stava compiendo uno sforzo sovrumano, sciolse le dita dai suoi ricci e poggiò nuovamente le mani sul cambio e sul volante, guidando la vettura per i pochi metri di strada che si era liberata davanti a loro.

Annaspando per riprendere fiato, lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi verso di lui, che ricambiò con uno sguardo altrettanto fugace, quasi imbarazzato.

Imma lo sapeva benissimo che secondo l’etica, la morale, ma anche solo secondo il buon senso, ci sarebbe stata un’unica cosa giusta da fare: dirgli che quello che era successo tra loro nell’ultimo periodo era stato uno sbaglio, un momento di follia, di debolezza, che non poteva più accadere, che non  **doveva** più succedere. Che lei amava suo marito e non voleva tradirlo. Che, anche se era terribilmente attratta da lui e gli voleva un bene dell’anima, tra loro non c’era futuro ed era meglio per tutti troncarla ora, sul nascere.

Prese fiato più volte, sforzandosi di aprire la bocca, ma le parole semplicemente non ne vollero sapere di uscire.

Perché la verità era che non ci credeva nemmeno lei. Era inutile giurare che non sarebbe mai più capitato, quando ogni fibra del suo corpo non desiderava altro che succedesse ancora e ancora, e  **ancora** . Quando, a costo di sembrare una stronza senza cuore, non poteva fingere un pentimento che, almeno al momento, si rendeva conto di non riuscire a provare.

Il vaso di Pandora ormai era stato aperto e…

_ “E i cocci, saranno i suoi, Tataranni,” _ le ricordò all’improvviso la voce di Vitali, presa temporaneamente in prestito da quel che restava della sua coscienza.

Imma aveva tanti difetti, tantissimi difetti, ma di una cosa era sempre andata fiera: della sua incapacità di raccontarsi stronzate e di raccontarle al prossimo.

E, sebbene la via su cui si stava incamminando fosse lastricata non solo di buone intenzioni, ma anche di inevitabili bugie e di omissioni, almeno con se stessa aveva il dovere di essere il più possibile sincera.

Intercettò lo sguardo di lui, vivido e quasi febbrile, pure nella penombra di quel residuo di luce lasciata dal sole ormai tramontato. Uno sguardo a lei ben familiare: quello dell’imputato che attende di conoscere la sentenza.

E, nonostante non sapesse se quella che stava per infliggergli ed infliggersi fosse una condanna o una benedizione, con un clic metallico sganciò la cintura di sicurezza, poco prima di afferrargli il viso con ambo le mani e ricambiargli la cortesia, mentre un’esclamazione di sorpresa gli morì sulle labbra.

Imma sentì due mani afferrarla con forza per la vita e trascinarla fino a ritrovarsi in equilibrio precario tra il bracciolo e le gambe di Calogiuri, praticamente spalmata su di lui, a baciarsi come due adolescenti.

O meglio, come si immaginava si baciassero due adolescenti, visto che lei quel periodo l’aveva trascorso tra i libri e l’isolamento sociale. Niente fidanzati, niente grilli per la testa, e non sempre per sua scelta, anzi. Non aveva mai provato l’ebbrezza delle serate passate a  _ pomiciare _ , come si diceva allora, sui divanetti alle feste.

Si accorgeva solo ora di aver sempre sottovalutato quanto potesse essere bello anche solo baciarsi, così, senza un altro fine, e aveva la sensazione che lei Calogiuri se lo sarebbe potuta  _ limonare _ \- come avrebbe detto Valentina - pure per ore, ore ed ore, fino a consumarsi le labbra.

Il suono di un clacson per poco non le provocò un mezzo infarto e si ritrovarono a ridere, labbra su labbra, mentre lei lanciava epiteti irripetibili al cretino che riteneva fosse il caso di strombazzare in questo modo per guadagnare dieci metri di strada, a dire tanto.

Almeno finché Calogiuri, non appena raggiunta la vettura che li precedeva, non la zittì con un altro bacio. Ma questo era uno di quei casi eccezionali in cui poteva pure accettare di non avere l’ultima parola.

Andarono avanti così per non avrebbe saputo definire quanto tempo, in una specie di strano rituale tra baci, clacson, baci, clacson, baci, clacson, mentre ormai intorno a loro e dentro l’abitacolo c’era buio pesto.

E, mano a mano che calavano le tenebre, anche le loro mani iniziavano a muoversi e a vagare con sempre minore controllo, a spingersi sempre più in basso, fino a insinuarsi sotto i vestiti.

Percorreva con le dita quei muscoli che aveva sempre potuto solo immaginare sotto le magliette e i pullover, mentre Calogiuri le tracciava scie di fuoco sulla pelle, costringendola ad ammettere che i sogni, pure quelli più spinti, impallidivano di fronte alla realtà.

Si sentiva come in una bolla, travolta da un delirio di sensazioni che non riusciva a riordinare, a controllare, a gestire, a-

La sensazione inconfondibile del reggiseno che si sganciava la riportò bruscamente alla realtà, giusto il tempo di sfilare le mani dalla t-shirt di Calogiuri e bloccargli le sue prima che fosse troppo tardi.

“Forse è il caso che ci diamo una calmata, mo,” esalò a fatica, il fiato corto, incrociando due occhi azzurri in mezzo ad un viso color pomodoro maturo, che precipitarono a terra, imbarazzati, “prima che ci arrestino per atti osceni in luogo pubblico.”

“Scusami... non so che mi è preso,” sussurrò, guardandola giusto un secondo ed arrossendo, se possibile, ancora di più.

“Non serve che ti scusi, Calogiuri… diciamo che pure io ci ho messo del mio,” ammise, staccandosi da lui a forza e quasi accasciandosi sul posto del passeggero, affrettandosi a riagganciare reggiseno e cintura di sicurezza, nemmeno fosse una cintura di castità.

Il silenzio riempì nuovamente gli spazi tra loro, insieme a quella corrente elettrica che ormai si poteva tagliare con un coltello, tanto era densa. L’unico rumore era quello dei loro respiri affannosi, accelerati. La verità è che stare così, l’uno accanto all’altra, senza potersi nemmeno sfiorare, era una tortura che avrebbe fatto confessare perfino il criminale più incallito. E per chissà ancora quanto tempo sarebbero rimasti bloccati lì.

Forse era il karma, si disse Imma, il karma e la dimostrazione di come quello che sembra il paradiso possa trasformarsi rapidamente nel peggiore dei purgatori possibili.

E se il buongiorno si vede dal mattino…

*********************************************************************************************************

Era quasi mezzanotte quando finalmente arrivarono a Matera.

Calogiuri guidava in silenzio, concentrato sulla strada, le mani che stringevano il volante con fin troppa forza.

Ma Imma lo capiva, eccome se lo capiva, perché aveva la netta sensazione che sarebbe bastato un contatto anche minimo per perdere completamente il controllo e condurli al disastro definitivo.

Fu con immenso sollievo che riconobbe la via di casa, sollievo che venne però prontamente sostituito da un senso di malinconia all’idea che quella serata, forse irripetibile, stava giungendo ormai al termine.

Non poté trattenere un’esclamazione di sorpresa quando Calogiuri arrestò bruscamente la macchina di fronte ad un’abitazione a lei sconosciuta.

“Guarda che questa non è mica casa mia,” gli ricordò, sorpresa, pensando che magari gli eventi della serata lo avessero confuso del tutto - e come non capirlo!

“Lo so,” le sussurrò, incontrando i suoi occhi per la prima volta da quando erano riusciti finalmente a imboccare la deviazione e uscire dalla provinciale, “è che-”

Per un attimo Imma si aspettò che le parole “questa è casa mia” gli uscissero dalla bocca. Davanti ai suoi occhi scorsero, come in un film, una sfilza di scenari vietati ai minori. E pure ai maggiori deboli di cuore.

Persa nelle sue fantasie non si accorse, fino all’ultimo istante, delle dita che le afferrarono con dolcezza il viso, trascinandola in un bacio delicato, tenero, quasi evanescente, che finì prima ancora che se ne potesse rendere conto.

Si sentì sfiorare le guance ancora per qualche istante, prima che Calogiuri si staccasse del tutto e si rimettesse alla guida.

“Davanti a casa tua non avrei potuto salutarti così,” le sorrise, riavviando la macchina, con quello sguardo timido e imbarazzato che lo faceva sembrare di nuovo il ragazzo ingenuo di Grottaminarda.

E forse era proprio questo che rendeva così pericoloso Calogiuri. Questo cocktail imprevedibile di ingenuità ed intelligenza, passione e tenerezza, timidezza e carattere, gioventù e maturità. Questo essere contemporaneamente ragazzo ed uomo, questo saperla sempre prendere alla sprovvista e sorprenderla, cosa che ormai non riusciva più praticamente a nessuno.

“Allora… buonanotte…”

Si ritrovò di fronte a casa, chiedendosi come ci fossero arrivati.

“Buonanotte, Calogiuri. Ci vediamo domani in procura.”

“Veramente domani è sabato, dottoressa,” le ricordò con un sorriso ed un tono che avevano una nota sorniona e compiaciuta che era meglio non esplorare o rischiava di combinare un macello proprio davanti casa.

“Lo so,” mentì spudoratamente, visto che era talmente scombussolata da non essere certa di ricordare nemmeno data e anno, “ma se quello che abbiamo trovato è davvero Vaccaro, io domani in procura ci vengo, sabato o non sabato.”

“E allora a domani. Dormite bene, dottoressa,” le sussurrò, ritornando al voi come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo ed Imma si chiese per un secondo se non la stesse prendendo per il culo, perché  _ dormire bene _ , per come si sentiva ora, le pareva assolutamente impossibile.

Chiuse la portiera dell’auto con fin troppa forza, prima di fare qualche gesto inconsulto di cui si sarebbe sicuramente pentita - o forse no, il pentimento non era il suo forte ultimamente - e si avviò a rapide falcate verso l’ingresso.

Constatò con sollievo che Pietro non era ancora rientrato. Sollievo che divenne un ringraziamento a qualsiasi divinità fosse in ascolto quando, accendendo la luce, si vide nello specchio della camera da letto.

Aveva i capelli che parevano un rovo, talmente erano spettinati e arruffati. Il trucco mezzo cancellato e mezzo colato, i vestiti completamente spiegazzati.

Se Pietro l’avesse intercettata così, sarebbe stato impossibile nascondergli quanto era successo.

Si strappò quasi via i vestiti che avevano ancora addosso il profumo di Calogiuri e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, li buttò in lavatrice e la avviò, nonostante l’ora tarda.

Si infilò in doccia e si lavò il più accuratamente possibile, ma la verità è che sentiva ancora quei baci, quelle dita sulla pelle, come marchiati a fuoco, e non c’era sapone che potesse cancellarli.

Si era appena infilata l’accappatoio, i capelli raccolti in un turbante, quando Pietro rientrò in casa, annunciandole con orgoglio che avevano miracolosamente vinto e salutandola con un bacio. Un bacio dolce, delicato, appena uno sfiorarsi le labbra, ma che fu come gettare ulteriore benzina sull’incendio che le ribolliva dentro.

“Amò, mi sa che mi butto pure io in doccia, che ho sudato da far schifo,” proclamò, gettando il borsone in corridoio ed avviandosi verso il bagno.

Imma esitò per qualche secondo, poi decise che, in fondo, ciò che stava per fare sarebbe stato il minore dei reati commessi quella sera.

Con passo deciso, nonostante fosse scalza, raggiunse il marito, che si stava ancora spogliando, e lo spinse a forza nella doccia, vestiti e tutto.

“Amò, ma che fai?!” le domandò sorpreso Pietro, giusto nel tempo che le ci volle a levarsi turbante ed accappatoio e raggiungerlo sotto il getto d’acqua, zittendolo con un bacio da mozzare il fiato.

*********************************************************************************************************

“Ma che c’hai stasera? A sapere che il calcetto ti faceva questo effetto, mi sarei allenato più spesso di un giocatore di serie A.”

Imma si limitò a sorridere alla battuta del marito, esalata tra un’espirazione e l’altra, il fiato di entrambi ancora troppo corto: per certe evoluzioni non avevano più l’età.

In effetti avevano fatto non solo il bis, ma pure il tris. Imma per un attimo era stata tentata di ricordargli che  _ non c’è tre senza quattro _ , ma poi il buon senso aveva prevalso, suggerendole che non era il caso che Pietro facesse ulteriori sforzi fisici. A parte il fatto che pure lei si sentiva stremata.

La verità era che ci aveva provato in ogni modo a spegnerlo l’incendio ma, ogni volta che sembrava essersi attenuato, dopo qualche istante di appagamento ritornava prepotentemente. La prima, la seconda e perfino la terza volta.

Tuttora, che sentiva dolere muscoli che non aveva nemmeno mai saputo di avere, quella fiamma era ancora lì che bruciava, appena appena nascosta sotto una lieve coltre di cenere, endorfine ed acido lattico.

Si chiedeva se le sarebbe mai riuscito di spegnerla o se avrebbe dovuto imparare a conviverci d’ora in poi, quasi fosse un tacito e segreto presagio dell’inferno nel quale, secondo la maggior parte delle religioni monoteiste, sarebbe stata ormai condannata a bruciare.

Il problema principale, in realtà, era che, in cuor suo, Imma lo sapeva benissimo qual era, con ogni probabilità, l’unico sistema antincendio che avrebbe potuto funzionare in questo caso.

E non avrebbe saputo dire se questa consapevolezza la eccitasse o la terrorizzasse di più.

Forse entrambe le cose in egual misura.


	2. Udienza Preliminare

**Nessun Alibi**

**Capitolo 2 - Udienza preliminare**

**Disclaimer: questa storia è scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. Questi personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono proprietà dei relativi detentori di copyright. Ogni riferimento a fatti, persone, luoghi o eventi realmente esistenti è da ritenersi puramente casuale.**

“E dai, Valentina! Stiamo aspettando tutti te!”

“Un attimo, Bea!” esclamò Valentina, fissando con sguardo e sorriso ebeti il cellulare.

“L’attimo è passato cinque minuti fa! Ti vuoi staccare da quel telefono? Ho capito che ora sei  _ fidanzata _ , ma mi sembri rincoglionita. E se mi fai perdere Mattia che gioca a beach volley non-”

“Arrivo, arrivo! Che palle!” sbuffò la figlia, buttando il cellulare nella sacca da spiaggia e raggiungendo Bea e il resto del gruppetto che stazionava a poca distanza dall’ombrellone.

“Ma hai sentito che linguaggio usano? E tu non dici niente?” la rimproverò sua suocera, prevedibile ed implacabile come il mal di testa dopo una sbronza. Dovette mordersi la lingua per non risponderle di dirlo a suo figlio, che stava disteso sul lettino proprio accanto al suo, immerso nell’ennesimo fumetto di Tex Willer, invece di rompere l’anima a lei.

“Bisogna sapersi scegliere le proprie battaglie, signora,” proclamò ironicamente invece, non riferendosi affatto solo alla figlia, mettendosi a sedere e cominciando a rovistare nella borsa per il necessario per farsi un bagno il più lontano possibile da tutto e tutti.

“E da quando è che sei così accomodante, eh?”

“Ma come? Non siete felice che ho deciso di seguire l’esempio vostro e di vostro figlio?” le domandò sarcastica e con un sorriso volutamente fintissimo - accomodante sì, ma a tutto c’era un limite - prima di afferrare il materassino e troncare ogni risposta sul nascere, allontanandosi rapidamente verso la battigia.

Si buttò in acqua incurante dello shock termico che, per un attimo, la colpì con una miriade di spilli, fece qualche bracciata e si distese sul materassino, chiedendosi, non per la prima volta negli ultimi giorni, se ci avrebbe potuto passare pure la notte in mare, senza rischiare l’ipotermia.

Metaponto e la casa dei suoi suoceri non le erano mai stati stretti come quest’anno.

Tra sua suocera che si ostinava a trattare Pietro come se fosse ancora malato, sottolineando quanto la sua cucina fosse leggera e genuina - non come le schifezze che gli preparava la nuora - mentre di fatto lo rimpinzava come un cinghiale. Tra Pietro che, come al solito, non prendeva una posizione nemmeno a pagarlo oro e avrebbe potuto guadagnarsi un posto di diritto nel girone degli ignavi, anzi diventarne proprio il nuovo portavoce, se un moderno Dante avesse deciso di farci un altro giretto.

_ Tu invece con Paolo e Francesca ci andresti proprio a nozze, no, Imma? _ \- le ricordò la voce della sua coscienza che, chissà perché, stavolta prese in prestito il timbro di Diana.

E la sua coscienza la riportò all’ultimo ma niente affatto ultimo dei suoi problemi e dei suoi pensieri.

Calogiuri.

La verità era che se era così  _ accomodante _ con Valentina, nonostante gli struggimenti di cuore la rendessero una vera piaga, era perché, in fondo in fondo, la capiva eccome, purtroppo.

Ma, se sua figlia Samuel se lo poteva sentire quando e come le pareva - pure troppo, visto che aveva il cellulare ormai termosaldato alla mano destra - lei invece doveva resistere a questo senso invadente di mancanza e nostalgia senza né una chiamata, né un messaggio.

Era una regola che aveva imposto lei stessa, quando si erano salutati prima della sua partenza, in una pausa pranzo allungata di una mezz’ora - poi recuperata ovviamente con gli interessi in serata, si intende - con una piccola deviazione per mangiarsi un panino in tranquillità in uno spiazzo deserto di una stradina a picco sul mare che non avrebbe saputo dire come Calogiuri avesse scovato, ma forse in fondo non lo voleva nemmeno sapere.

Tra un morso al panino, un bacio e un sorso d’acqua, gli aveva detto chiaramente che era meglio evitare qualsiasi messaggio non di lavoro - rimanevano negli archivi delle compagnie telefoniche per anni e anni, quelli sui social non ne parliamo - e pure le telefonate che, se ripetute in un periodo di vacanza, avrebbero potuto dare nell’occhio - e non solo ad eventuali agenti incaricati di intercettazioni ambientali, ma anche banalmente a Pietro, che scemo sicuramente non era.

Se qualcuno avesse scoperto di loro, non c’era in gioco solo il suo matrimonio, ma anche le carriere di entrambi. Calogiuri poteva perfino rischiare l’espulsione dall’arma, se avesse trovato a giudicarlo qualche superiore un po’ troppo tradizionalista e zelante.

Calogiuri era stato, come sempre, estremamente comprensivo, trafiggendola con uno dei suoi “va bene” che parevano contenere un mondo in tre sillabe.

Ora un po’ malediceva la sua prudenza che rasentava forse la paranoia, perché si ritrovava a pensarlo costantemente, a desiderare non solo il contatto fisico, ma anche semplicemente di sapere cosa stesse facendo, sentire la sua voce, di scherzare con lui, vederlo arrossire, sorriderle e guardarla come se fosse la madonna e non una over quarantenne che, quando faceva girare qualche testa, di solito era a causa dei look da tutti definiti come stravaganti, per non dire altro.

Non sapeva se quella che stava vivendo fosse una regressione adolescenziale, una crisi di mezza età. Perché il problema era che queste sensazioni strane che non la lasciavano in pace le erano proprio del tutto sconosciute, non avendole mai provate prima.

Con Pietro era stato tutto così semplice, nell’accezione migliore del termine. L’aveva cercata tramite uno degli annunci che metteva sulle bacheche dell’università, per guadagnare qualche soldo extra da chi aveva bisogno di ripetizioni. Dopo un po’ di lezioni lui, praticamente dal niente, le aveva chiesto di uscire, facendole prendere un colpo, perché ormai non ci sperava nemmeno più di poter piacere a qualcuno. Il giorno dopo la laurea avevano avuto il primo appuntamento, tempo qualche uscita e le aveva detto che l’amava, tempo qualche altra e avevano fatto l’amore per la prima volta - e lui era stato dolcissimo nel metterla a suo agio ed insegnarle tutto ciò che c’era da sapere. Poi, da brava secchiona quale era, si era fatta le sue ricerche ed un paio di cosette pure lei gliele aveva insegnate nel corso degli anni. Dopo un anno che si frequentavano le aveva chiesto di sposarla, per la disperazione di sua suocera. L’anno successivo erano diventati marito e moglie e da lì a pochi mesi era arrivata Valentina.

Non c’era stato né tempo né modo per patemi e struggimenti: era stato tutto naturale, liscio come l’olio, quasi inevitabile. E, da quando si conoscevano, non si erano mai separati per più di qualche giorno, salvo il periodo in cui lei aveva dovuto trasferirsi a Messina dopo aver vinto il concorso da sostituto procuratore e si vedevano solo nei weekend.

Ma anche allora, sarà che era stata letteralmente sommersa di lavoro e dall’entusiasmo per quel ruolo tanto ambito, non ricordava di aver provato nulla del genere. Era felicissima di rivederlo ogni fine settimana, per carità, ma resisteva comunque senza troppi problemi anche senza di lui.

Mentre ora, dopo solo qualche giorno di ferie, questo  _ qualcosa _ la rosicchiava da dentro come un tarlo e si ritrovò, per l’ennesima volta, a rivivere con la mente il suo _ saluto _ a Calogiuri, se così si poteva definire. Si erano baciati come se letteralmente non ci fosse un domani, come se dovessero farne scorta per i giorni in cui sarebbero stati separati. Almeno fino a quando aveva di nuovo dovuto ristabilire le distanze, onde evitare di rischiare di lasciare sull’auto di servizio prove ben più compromettenti di un paio di telefonate fuori orario.

Forse perché distratta da quei ricordi, ci mise un po’ a percepire un “amò!!” gridato al vento e a notare Pietro che si sbracciava sulla riva, brandendo il cellulare di lei.

“Che succede?!” gli domandò, raggiungendolo il più rapidamente possibile, il materassino sottobraccio e la pelle d’oca su tutto il corpo.

“Non lo so, ma continua a squillare da un bel po’. Credo sia dalla procura…”

_ Calogiuri! _ \- fu il primo pensiero, avventandosi ad afferrare il telefono.

** _Vitali?!_ **

Il cognome del procuratore capo sul display fu un’ulteriore secchiata d’acqua gelida ed ebbe la netta sensazione che, qualsiasi cosa lo avesse spinto a scomodarsi e scomodarla durante le ferie, non le sarebbe affatto piaciuta.

“Pronto!” pronunciò, preparandosi psicologicamente al peggio, per poi scoprire, a mano a mano che la voce di Vitali si spiegava concitatamente dall’altro capo del telefono, che al peggio davvero non c’è mai fine.

Le parole  _ Romaniello _ ,  _ motivi di salute _ ,  _ udienza anticipata al 13 di agosto _ , la bombardarono, lasciandola stordita e furente.

“Ma il 13 di agosto è dopodomani!! Lei si rende conto di cosa significa?!” urlò nel telefono, incurante dei bagnanti e dell’udito del procuratore capo.

“Ma certo che me ne rendo conto, dottoressa! Certo che me ne rendo conto e, mi creda, comprendo la sua indignazione, ma le regole sono le regole e non ci posso fare niente. C’è una perizia medica che stabilisce che Romaniello necessiti di un intervento chirurgico da effettuarsi a settembre, seguito da una lunga convalescenza. In base a questi elementi, il GUP ha ritenuto opportuno anticipare l’udienza, onde evitare ulteriori rinvii.”

“Ma è chiaro che Romaniello e… il suo avvocato devono aver scoperto del ritrovamento di Vaccaro, dottore. E stanno cercando di segarci le gambe dandoci il minor tempo possibile per raccogliere prove in proposito prima di presentarci davanti al giudice.”

“Questo mi è ben chiaro, dottoressa, ma il GUP ha ritenuto lei sarebbe stata favorevole ad anticipare l’udienza, piuttosto che rinviarla, vista la sua reazione indignata al rinvio dell’anno scorso,” chiarì Vitali, con un tono che esplicitava, meglio di mille parole, cosa intendesse dirle davvero.

Che per il suo caratteraccio, per la sua impazienza, per la sua totale assenza di diplomazia, il GUP aveva deciso di darle una bella lezioncina, come amano fare gli uomini alle donne che osano rompere troppo le scatole e tentare di prendersi un po’ di potere. Rimetterle al loro posto. Quante volte se lo era sentito dire.

E ora aveva solo due giorni per raccogliere elementi sufficienti per far cambiare idea ad una persona che, evidentemente, non sarebbe stata esattamente ben disposta ad accogliere le sue tesi, se non fossero state a prova di bomba.

Non appena si congedò dal procuratore, le dita in automatico scorsero sul display la lista delle ultime chiamate fino a quella di Calogiuri. Stava per premere il pulsante di invio chiamata, quando, in un ennesimo esempio di telepatia, il cognome del maresciallo iniziò a lampeggiare sul display, segnalando una chiamata in arrivo.

“Calogiuri!”

“Dottoressa, scusate se vi disturbo…” esordì, in apparenza formalissimo, ma in quello che ormai era una specie di codice, che diceva più o meno  _ non sto trasgredendo alle regole, ti chiamo per motivi di lavoro _ .

Le sembrò ironico che, dopo aver tanto desiderato di ascoltare la voce del maresciallo, si ritrovasse a doversi pentire amaramente di averlo anche solo pensato, viste le circostanze.

Come si suol dire… attenta a ciò che desideri, perché potrebbe avverarsi.

“Tranquillo, Calogiuri, so già tutto. Mi ha appena informata Vitali,” si limitò a chiarire, allontanandosi, quasi inconsciamente, qualche passo da Pietro che stava ad osservarla preoccupato sulla spiaggia.

“E mo che facciamo?” le domandò e riusciva a percepirne la preoccupazione anche attraverso il telefono, “volete che vi vengo a prendere?”

“No!” esclamò con fin troppa foga, pentendosene subito e chiarendo, con più calma, “no, Calogiuri, abbiamo troppo poco tempo e mi servi in procura. Vatti a ripescare tutti i tabulati telefonici e spulciateli un’altra volta, fai passare anche le date intorno al periodo della chiusura e della riapertura del cantiere in cui hanno ritrovato Vaccaro. Prenditi chiunque trovi in PG che non sta ancora in ferie, e lavorateci stasera, finché potete. Senti Taccardi e digli che entro sera devi avere ogni singolo elemento utile su quanto emerso dall’autopsia e dalla ricostruzione dei resti di Vaccaro. Ormai è tardi, quindi a questo punto arriverò col primo bus domattina, mi pare arrivi a Matera alle otto. Se puoi venire ti aspetto lì, se no ci vediamo in procura.”

“Non avete nemmeno bisogno di chiederlo dottoressa. A domani, allora.”

Mille cose le passarono per la testa da un “ _ mi sei mancato _ ” ad un “ _ è bello sentirti, nonostante tutto _ ” ma si limitò a rispondere con un altrettanto neutro “a domani”.

“Devi tornare a Matera?” la voce di Pietro la raggiunse non appena ebbe terminato la chiamata, e si voltò a incrociare i suoi occhi che esprimevano tanto disappunto quanta preoccupazione.

“Mi hanno anticipato l’udienza Romaniello a dopodomani. Domattina presto devo partire, starò via un paio di giorni e poi torno.”

“Oh, ma che peccato! Speriamo almeno che tu ci possa raggiungere per Ferragosto, se no mi toccherà cucinare tutto da sola,” commentò sua suocera che aveva evidentemente origliato tutta la conversazione.

“State tranquilla, per Ferragosto sarò di ritorno e vi preparerò tutti i piatti che vostro marito gradisce tanto,” ribatté con un tono altrettanto sarcastico, prima di gettarsi addosso l’asciugamano, preparandosi a rientrare a casa.

*********************************************************************************************************

“Sei sicura che non vuoi che ti accompagni con la macchina?”

“No!” si ritrovò di nuovo ad esclamare prima di riuscire a trattenersi -  _ doveva imparare a modulare il tono di voce, doveva assolutamente imparare a modulare il tono di voce. _

“No, Pietro, goditi la vacanza con Valentina, è inutile che rientriamo in due,” corresse il tiro, mentre continuava a preparare il borsone con lo stretto necessario per il viaggio, tanto la maggior parte dei vestiti stava nel suo armadio a Matera.

“Ma Valentina è grande e può stare qui con mia madre. So quanto è importante questo processo per te, Imma, so da quanto ci lavori e quanto ci tieni. Mi spiace lasciarti sola,” proclamò, mettendole le mani sulle spalle, con un tono ed uno sguardo che le fecero venire gli occhi lucidi e la fecero sentire tremendamente in colpa.

Perché lei  _ sola _ non lo sarebbe stata in ogni caso. E perché, nonostante tutto il senso di colpa, la sola idea di Pietro a Matera invece di calmarla le provocava ancora più ansia. Ansia che, nei prossimi due giorni, non si poteva proprio permettere.

“Pietro, dovrò lavorare tutto il tempo. Domani finirò sicuramente tardissimo, visto che ho un solo giorno a disposizione per trovare la quadratura del cerchio. E quando tornerò a casa sarà solo per dormire quelle poche ore. Stai tranquillo, va bene? Tornerò prima che tu ti accorga che me ne sono andata.”

“Questo è impossibile: me ne accorgo sempre quando ti allontani, Imma, anche se per poco,” le sussurrò, guardandola negli occhi e Imma si chiese, il groppo in gola e le lacrime che non riusciva più a trattenere, se ci fosse un avvertimento ben preciso in quelle parole.

Ma l’abbraccio di Pietro soffocò sul nascere ogni domanda o protesta e ci si lasciò sprofondare, accantonando per un attimo i sensi di colpa e le paranoie, per i quali ci sarebbe stato ancora tanto, tantissimo tempo.

*********************************************************************************************************

“Dottoressa!”

“Calogiuri!” gli sorrise, saltando giù dall’ultimo gradino del bus e reprimendo l’istinto di abbracciarlo: Matera pur essendo una città è piccola, la gente si conosce e mormora, eccome se mormora.

Il maresciallo ricambiò il sorriso e Imma si chiese se fosse ammattita del tutto, perché lo trovava, se possibile, ancora più bello.

“Lasciate che vi aiuti con il borsone,” si offrì, premuroso come sempre, caricando tutto sull’auto di servizio, aprendole la portiera ed avviando la macchina con la solita impeccabile efficienza.

Stettero in silenzio per un attimo ma, al primo semaforo, Calogiuri si voltò e le chiese semplicemente, dritto negli occhi, “come stai?”

“Hai una domanda di riserva, Calogiuri?” sospirò con un sorriso affettuoso, facendolo sorridere a sua volta, per poi aggiungere, toccandogli leggermente l’avambraccio, “senti, ora non è importante come sto io. L’importante è che domani Romaniello non la faccia di nuovo franca, quindi dimmi tutto quello che hai scoperto finora e che cosa ti manca da verificare, così organizziamo il lavoro di oggi.”

“Agli ordini, dottoressa,” le rispose con un altro sorriso ed uno sguardo di intesa, appoggiando lievemente una mano su quella di lei, prima di rimetterla sul volante ed iniziare a fare rapporto.

*********************************************************************************************************

“Dottoressa, ascoltatemi. Per me rimaniamo qui fino a quando lo volete voi, ma non penso che troveremo ancora qualcosa. Perlomeno non stasera.”

La voce stanca di Calogiuri la ridestò dalle carte in cui era immersa letteralmente fino ai capelli e incrociò due occhi arrossati, lucidi e gonfi.

Guardò l’orologio e si accorse con sorpresa che erano quasi le ventitrè.

“Forse hai ragione, Calogiuri, ma io sento che ci manca qualcosa,  **lo sento** . Se Romaniello ha anticipato l’udienza è perché c’è qualcosa che lo inchioda che avremmo potuto scoprire col ritrovamento di Vaccaro ma che, secondo me, non abbiamo ancora individuato.”

“Può essere, ma è da stamattina che rivoltiamo queste carte come calzini. Se qualcosa d’altro di utile ci fosse stato qui dentro, quasi sicuramente l’avremmo già trovato. Se proseguiamo rischiate solo di arrivare esausta all’udienza di domani.”

Con un sospiro si massaggiò le tempie e dovette ammettere che Calogiuri aveva ragione. Quello che stava facendo era l’equivalente di passare la notte in bianco prima di un esame a ripassare: una cosa che non aveva mai portato a niente di buono.

“Va bene, va bene, hai vinto,” concesse, alzandosi a fatica dalla sedia, i muscoli intorpiditi e le giunture che scricchiolavano dopo tante ore ferma, “mi riporteresti a casa?”

“E che vi lascio in mezzo alla strada a quest’ora?” ironizzò lui con un sorriso.

“Fai meno lo spiritoso, Calogiuri,” gli intimò, non riuscendo però a trattenersi dal sorridergli di rimando, “e comunque, perché mi dai del voi?”

“Perché siamo in procura,” rispose, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

“Sì, noi e il fantasma della procura di Matera che sicuramente ci può ascoltare.”

“È che almeno non perdo l’abitudine quando si parla di lavoro. Non vorrei rischiare di confondermi al momento sbagliato.”

Imma dovette, per l’ennesima volta in quella giornata, trattenere l’impulso di abbracciarlo. Non sapeva cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi qualcuno come Calogiuri ma, in una vita precedente, doveva essere stata evidentemente una persona molto più buona, conciliante e a modo di quanto fosse ora.

Non che non avrebbe  **potuto** abbracciarlo, ma ogni contatto fisico con lui era molto pericoloso e non erano questi né il momento né il luogo adatti. Il tempo stringeva e non poteva permettersi distrazioni di alcun tipo.

In perfetto silenzio si avviarono all’auto e, con il sincronismo che li aveva sempre contraddistinti, entrarono nell’abitacolo e si avviarono verso casa di lei.

Si sentiva in una specie di mezzo dormiveglia, cullata dal motore e, prima che se ne rendesse conto, Calogiuri arrestò l’auto di fronte all’ingresso del suo condominio.

Aprirono, di nuovo all’unisono, le porte per scendere, quando Calogiuri, di scatto, le bloccò il braccio e le intimò di rimanere sulla vettura e di chiudersi dentro, l’altra mano che scendeva fino alla fondina dove teneva la pistola di servizio.

Senza capirci più niente, Imma lo vide scendere e perlustrare la zona di fronte all’auto e l’ingresso dell’appartamento per minuti che le sembrarono eterni, per poi tornare alla vettura.

“Ma che succede?!” gli chiese preoccupata e lui, cautamente, le aprì la portiera e le fece segno di scendere, tenendola però bloccata tra il suo corpo e il lato del passeggero della macchina.

Imma guardò per terra e capì.

Scritte, scritte color rosso sangue che le davano della troia, della zoccola e le auguravano la morte ed altre cose irripetibili.

“Non è la prima volta che succede, Calogiuri, tranquillo,” lo rassicurò, cercando di superarlo, ma lui non ne voleva sapere di spostarsi.

“C’è anche un… qualcosa vicino alla porta di casa, un animale morto in un sacchetto. Non ho controllato bene, ma presumo sia un gatto.” 

“Va bene, questa invece è… una novità ma sono le solite intimidazioni. Non ti preoccupare, non è niente.”

“Non è vero che non è niente. Domani c’è l’udienza più importante che ci sia stata qui a Matera almeno da dieci anni a questa parte e succede questo. Non è una cosa da prendere sottogamba, dottoressa. Per favore, risalite in auto, non posso lasciarvi qui da sola, non è prudente.”

“Non essere assurdo, Calogiuri, ti ho detto che non c’è niente da preoccuparsi e-”

“Ne vogliamo discutere qui in mezzo alla piazza o risalite in macchina che ne parliamo con più calma?” la interruppe, secco e deciso, fulminandola con lo sguardo.

Ci fosse stato chiunque altro al posto di Calogiuri, lo avrebbe spintonato, minacciato di fargli rapporto e mandato a quel paese, e lei ora starebbe già in casa a pensare a qualche altra forma creativa di punizione per l’insolenza e per averle fatto perdere tempo.

Ma Imma Calogiuri lo conosceva fin troppo bene e sapeva benissimo che, sì, sarà stato pure timido, dolce, gentile ed accomodante, ma quelle poche volte nelle quali si impuntava su una cosa era un mulo, quasi peggio di lei. E non era il caso di fare piazzate di fronte a casa, soprattutto non con lui.

“Io ci risalgo pure in macchina. Ma se ti azzardi anche solo ad avviare il motore vai a fare compagnia al gatto di fronte alla porta di casa. Intesi?”

Calogiuri si limitò ad annuire e sospirare, spostandosi finalmente da di fronte a lei e tornando al posto di guida.

Imma attese giusto il tempo che le porte fossero sigillate prima di scoppiare.

“Ma sei impazzito?!” gridò, non potendosi trattenere dall’alzare la voce, “ti pare il caso di reagire così per una stronzata sim-”

“Non è una stronzata!” urlò lui di rimando, aggiungendo all’occhiata furente ed indignata di lei, “non mi sembra che siamo più in servizio, giusto?”

“No, non siamo in servizio, quindi se vuoi svegliare tutti i vicini, prego, continua pure ad alzare la voce finché ti pare.”

“Perché invece se i vicini li svegli tu per prima urlando, allora va tutto bene?” le domandò, con tono più basso e calmo, sebbene ancora concitato.

E Imma in cuor suo dovette ammettere che non aveva del tutto torto. Odiava quando succedeva.

“Senti, Calogiuri, sono stanca e voglio solo andare a dormire. Ti ho già detto che non c’è niente da preoccuparsi e-”

“Ma no, certo! Che c’è da preoccuparsi? In fondo l’ultima volta per evitare il processo a Romaniello hanno  **solo** incendiato un deposito di prove con un sistema di allarme e sicurezza, in teoria, quasi impenetrabile. Proprio assurdo preoccuparsi di lasciarti qui da sola  _ a fare compagnia al gatto! _ ” proclamò, sarcastico, sforzandosi evidentemente per non alzare di nuovo i toni.

Se qualcun altro si fosse permesso di parlarle così, non sarebbe vissuto per raccontarlo, altro che il gatto. Ma la sincera preoccupazione che gli lesse negli occhi, al di là delle parole taglienti, la calmò improvvisamente.

“Ascoltami, lo capisco quello che vuoi dire, va bene? Ma è la prima regola del mestiere: quando si fanno le minacce è perché non si è ancora pronti a passare all’azione. Quando si vuole passare ai fatti, la cosa succede rapidamente, senza proclami, quando uno meno se lo aspetta.”

“E tu vuoi davvero mettere a rischio la tua incolumità e un caso su cui stai lavorando da un anno per fare affidamento sulle  _ regole del mestiere _ ? Quelli non aspettano altro, lo vuoi capire?”

“E tu lo vuoi capire che se cedo alle intimidazioni è come se avessero già vinto?” sbottò, esasperata, maledicendo la voce che le si spezzava a tradimento.

“Ma non ti sto dicendo che devi prenderti una scorta e vivere nel terrore. Sto solo dicendo che per questa notte, visto che domani c’è un’udienza decisiva, è meglio che non resti qui da sola.”

“E dove dovrei andare secondo te, eh? A quest’ora dubito di trovare un alloggio, in piena estate poi. E tornare a Metaponto è impensabile, oltre che imprudente per la mia famiglia se ci fosse un pericolo come dici, cosa che non credo.”

“Potresti venire a casa mia. Facciamo un giro largo con la macchina prima di arrivarci. L’ho appena presa in affitto, nessuno sa ancora dove si trovi se non il proprietario e chi mi ha consegnato i mobili e, a meno che non ci stiano osservando ora, dubito in ogni caso potrebbero mai pensare che tu ti trovi lì...”

“A casa tua?” questa volta fu lei a non riuscire a trattenere il sarcasmo, “Calogiuri, ma ti sembra il momento di-”

“Io dormirei sul divano, ovviamente. Non sono un quindicenne con gli ormoni impazziti, anche se a volte mi tratti come se lo fossi! E so benissimo che stanotte devi riposare e che ora ci sono cose più urgenti di cui preoccuparsi che di… dei nostri fatti personali.”

Imma provò ad aprire la bocca per protestare nuovamente, ma lui la precedette, “mi offrirei pure di stare qui a sorvegliare la situazione stanotte, ma non credo sia il caso che qualcuno mi veda entrare a casa tua o rimanere appostato qui davanti.”

“Per carità, ci manca solo quello!” concordò Imma: se c’era una promessa che si era fatta e che intendeva mantenere, nonostante tutto, era quella di non far mai varcare a Calogiuri la porta della casa che divideva con Pietro. Sapeva che da un lato era assurdo farsi uno scrupolo del genere e non altri, nemmeno Calogiuri fosse stato un vampiro, ma si sarebbe sentita come se stesse violando qualcosa di intoccabile, come se stesse infliggendo a Pietro l’umiliazione e il tradimento definitivi. A parte le possibili prove compromettenti che avrebbe potuto lasciare in giro.

“Senti, se non ti fidi di me e di rimanere a casa mia, allora ti posso portare in caserma. Di sicuro hanno stanze libere, la mia ad esempio, per non parlare di quelle di chi è fuori in vacanza. Almeno lì saresti al sicuro,” propose di nuovo, più conciliante, ma con un qualcosa nello sguardo e nel tono di voce che le fece male al cuore. Una specie di rassegnazione mista a delusione.

“Per favore, non ricominciamo con questa storia della fiducia, Calogiuri. Ti ho già detto che mi fido di te,” lo rassicurò, toccandogli l’avambraccio, ed era vero. Era di se stessa che non si fidava affatto, ma non erano questi il momento e il luogo per ammetterlo, “se non mi fidassi di te al cento per cento, non avrei mai… non avrei mai permesso che succedesse quello che è successo tra noi.”

“Ma e allora qual è il problema?” le sussurrò, stringendole la mano con una disperazione che si rifletté nello sguardo e nel tono di voce, “lo vuoi capire che se ti lascio qui e ti succede qualcosa stanotte non me lo perdonerò mai?  **Mai** .”

Sentì gli occhi pizzicarle come se ci avessero spremuto dentro un limone, mentre il silenzio calò pesante come una coltre, carico di non detti. L’ipotesi della morte non era mai così remota per chi faceva il loro mestiere, specialmente quello di Calogiuri. Ci si conviveva, ci si faceva il callo, la si esorcizzava in ogni modo, ma era un qualcosa da mettere in conto sempre. Esprimere apertamente di averne paura era però quasi un tabù, ma Calogiuri, quando si trattava di rompere i tabù, era sempre stato fin troppo coraggioso.

“D’accordo,” si sentì pronunciare, senza quasi rendersene conto, “va bene, andiamo. Ma solo perché non ti voglio fare passare una notte insonne, che domani mi servi in forze.”

Era una bugia e lo sapevano benissimo entrambi: l’indomani il massimo che Calogiuri avrebbe dovuto fare era accompagnarla in tribunale e presenziare in aula. Ma lui sembrò troppo sollevato per obiettare alcunché, non che l’avrebbe fatto nemmeno in condizioni normali. La conosceva troppo bene per non sapere quando era il caso di restare zitto.

“Allora dove ti porto? Vuoi andare in caserma?” le domandò, avviando il motore, guardando dritto davanti a sé.

“Come no! Tra poco è mezzanotte, Calogiuri, ci manca solo che ci presentiamo in caserma a quest’ora da soli. Vorrei dormire stanotte e non passarla ad evitare una serie di interrogatori,” ribatté con un sospiro, “dai, portami a casa… a casa tua, prima che cambi idea.”

Lui si limitò a deglutire e dedicarle un sorriso stanco ma sollevato, prima di mettersi silenziosamente alla guida.

*********************************************************************************************************

“Scusami per il disordine e gli scatoloni, ma devo ancora sistemare un po’ di cose e non pensavo che…”

“Tranquillo, Calogiuri, il disordine è proprio l’ultimo dei miei pensieri,” lo rassicurò, varcando con una certa trepidazione la soglia dell’appartamento e sentendosi, stavolta, lei nel ruolo del vampiro, anzi, della Succuba. Che di succube non avevano proprio niente, anzi, ma avevano l’aspetto di donne e tanto bastava ad appioppare loro un nome del genere.

Era mezzanotte passata. Calogiuri, come promesso, aveva fatto un lungo giro dell’oca nel tentativo di seminare chiunque avesse remotamente potuto seguirli e poi aveva ispezionato le scale per assicurarsi che non ci fossero vicini curiosi ancora in giro, prima di farla salire. In effetti era stato talmente accurato che Imma dubitava seriamente sarebbe stata in grado di ritrovare l’appartamento da sola.

“E comunque per essere un uomo sotto i trent’anni sei fin troppo ordinato, Calogiuri,” non poté fare a meno di commentare, guardandosi intorno. Sì, c’era ancora qualche scatolone qua e là, ma il resto era tutto pulito in maniera impeccabile.

L’appartamento, un bilocale, era arredato con mobili poco costosi, ma scelti con gusto. La stanza che faceva da salone e da cucina aveva un’aria moderna, semplice, a tratti spartana, ma molto luminosa. Ci si sentì inspiegabilmente ed istintivamente a suo agio, nonostante tutto.

“Che c’è?” le domandò Calogiuri, probabilmente avendo notato il suo sguardo curioso, con l’aria di chi si sente sotto esame.

“Niente, pensavo che ti si addice,” commentò semplicemente con un sorriso.

“Grazie,” ricambiò il sorriso, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, in segno di imbarazzo, per poi distogliere lo sguardo, dirigersi verso una delle due porte ed aprirla, poggiando a terra il borsone che aveva scaricato dal bagagliaio, “questa è la stanza da letto e quello è il bagno. Se vuoi iniziare a… prepararti io nel frattempo cambio le lenzuola.”

“Ma figurati! Non ce n’è mica bisogno, per una notte,” lo bloccò, indicando poi verso il salotto, “e comunque ci dormo io sul divano. Io ci sto comodamente, tu non credo proprio.”

“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! Stavolta sei tu che non mi devi fare arrabbiare,” le intimò con un sorriso, ritorcendole contro la frase che usava più spesso con lui quando non voleva sentire discussioni, “domani sei tu che non puoi permetterti di essere stanca, non io, e in ogni caso sul divano non ti ci farei mai dormire.”

Per l’ennesima volta quella sera, le toccò constatare come, sempre più spesso, i ruoli tra loro sembravano ribaltarsi, sebbene sul lavoro lui si fosse, almeno finora, dimostrato sempre estremamente rispettoso del fatto di essere un suo sottoposto. Per carità, visto il rapporto che si era instaurato tra loro, avrebbe dovuto essere pure prevedibile ed auspicabile, per quanto pericoloso, che fuori servizio i loro equilibri si ribilanciassero un po’. Ma Imma non poteva fare a meno di stupirsi ogni volta al pensiero della metamorfosi che aveva subito in questi ultimi mesi il timido ragazzo di Grottaminarda che, quando si erano conosciuti, nemmeno riusciva a sostenere il suo sguardo e tra un po' le chiedeva il permesso pure per respirare in sua presenza.

Ora invece era forse l’unico in grado di tenerle testa. Certo, perché lei glielo permetteva, invece di mandarlo a quel paese per direttissima come avrebbe fatto con chiunque altro. Glielo permetteva per via dell’ascendente che lui aveva, volente o nolente, su di lei. Ma non era solo questo. Calogiuri, di fatto, era l’unico che aveva il coraggio di farlo, senza temerne le conseguenze. 

Dalle cose piccole ed insignificanti, come in questo caso, a quelle più serie ed importanti. Era l’unico che aveva il coraggio di dirle sinceramente quando pensava che lei stesse esagerando o sbagliando, anche quando non gli conveniva affatto. Era qualcosa a cui non era per niente abituata, né sul lavoro né, le toccava ammetterlo, nel privato. Pietro ci provava ogni tanto, per carità, ma per sua natura evitava i conflitti il più possibile, salvo in casi estremi. E, sebbene detestasse dover ammettere di aver torto e detestasse ancora di più che qualcuno glielo facesse notare, allo stesso tempo c’era qualcosa di estremamente confortante e rassicurante in tutto questo. La faceva sentire meno sola e soprattutto la sgravava da una parte di quel peso di responsabilità che sentiva portarsi sempre sulle spalle. Quello di dover sempre e comunque fare tutto giusto al primo colpo.

Ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ovviamente, nemmeno sotto tortura.

Persa nei suoi pensieri, si avvide appena in tempo di Calogiuri che estraeva delle lenzuola pulite dall’armadio.

“E dai, Calogiuri, ti ho già detto che non c’è bisogno,” lo bloccò, sedendosi sul letto come a comprovare il punto, “va bene che stasera hai deciso di fare il bastian contrario, ma almeno una cosa puoi concedermela?”

Per tutta risposta lui sorrise e ripose il tutto nell’armadio. Poi si avvicinò e si chinò verso di lei ed Imma sentì il cuore a mille fin su nella gola. Tanto da non ricordarsi più perché non sarebbe stata una buona idea baciarlo e chiedersi perché fosse stata così scema da non averlo ancora fatto quel giorno.

Socchiuse gli occhi e tese il viso, ma non sentì nulla. Li riaprì e vide che Calogiuri si era semplicemente sporto per prendere il cuscino.

“Buonanotte, cerca di riposare,” le raccomandò con un sussurro, prima di chinarsi nuovamente e darle sì un bacio, ma sulla fronte.

Per tutta risposta, gli prese il viso, prima che potesse rialzarsi, e gli piantò un bacio sulle labbra, staccandosi appena in tempo prima che la famosa fiammella, mai sopita, riprendesse troppo ossigeno.

“Buonanotte, cerca di riposare pure tu,” lo congedò, con un sorriso soddisfatto -  _ sempre se ci riesci, mo. _

Lo osservò scuotere il capo, l’aspetto un po’ imbambolato, afferrare un paio di indumenti dall’armadio e richiudersi la porta dietro le spalle.

Era bello sapere di riuscire ancora ad avere l’ultima parola.

Si preparò rapidamente per la notte e si infilò sotto le lenzuola, che avevano ancora il profumo di Calogiuri. Non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse per quello o per la stanchezza, ma precipitò rapidamente in un sonno profondo e senza sogni.

*********************************************************************************************************

Si ridestò di scatto, con un sobbalzo, la sensazione di aver dormito troppo, il terrore di essere in ritardo per l’udienza.

Cercò freneticamente il cellulare e l’orario che vi lesse la tranquillizzò da un lato e la gettò in un altro tipo di sconforto dall’altra.

Erano le quattro del mattino, aveva dormito poco più di tre ore, giusto il tempo minimo indispensabile, ma ora il suo cervello si era riattivato e le ricordava ossessivamente che c’era l’udienza e che non aveva elementi sufficienti in mano. Il sonno si era del tutto volatilizzato.

Dopo aver passato una decina di minuti buoni cercando di riaddormentarsi, presa dalla frustrazione si alzò e, con cautela, aprì la porta della stanza e si avviò verso la cucina, intenzionata a bere un sorso d’acqua. Le ci sarebbe voluta una camomilla, ma era impossibile anche solo pensare di prepararla senza svegliare Calogiuri, che riposava sul divano.

Gli passò vicino evitando di proposito di guardarlo, perché sapeva benissimo che sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso farlo e non era questo il momento di farsi venire certi pensieri.

  
Fece giusto in tempo ad aprire il frigorifero, quando sentì una voce assonnata chiederle, “dottoressa, tutto bene? Non riuscite a dormire?”, facendola sobbalzare.

Poco dopo si accese pure la luce, accecandola momentaneamente.

“Brillante deduzione, Calogiuri,” lo prese in giro, annotandosi mentalmente il fatto che, nel suo subconscio, Calogiuri evidentemente le desse ancora del voi. In fondo allora non tutto era ancora cambiato.

“Non è che avresti della camomi-” gli chiese, girando il capo verso di lui e bloccandosi completamente una volta che vide com’era vestito. O meglio, come non era vestito.

Dalla vita in su tutto bene, una t-shirt come gliene aveva viste indossare un’infinità. Ma sotto aveva solo i boxer.

Calogiuri seguì lo sguardo di lei ed arrossì visibilmente.

“Mi vado a cambiare e torno,” propose, e fece per voltarsi, ma in quel momento Imma chiuse la porta del frigorifero e lui si bloccò bruscamente, diventando ancora più paonazzo, “certo che magari pure tu…”

Imma si guardò e realizzò per la prima volta che le sue camicie da notte estive in generale, e questa leopardata in particolare, tra scollatura e la gonna inguinale non è che fossero esattamente coprenti. Ma non pensava certo di dormire a casa di Calogiuri quando aveva fatto la valigia.

Per un secondo pensò di andare ad infilarsi i vestiti, poi però qualcosa le scattò dentro, facendole improvvisamente sembrare assurdo e paradossale tutto quell’imbarazzo. Dopo tutto quello che era successo tra loro, oltretutto.

“Senti, come hai detto tu stesso non abbiamo quindici anni, no, Calogiuri? Io poi… figurati! Siamo in estate e fa caldo. Non serve che ti rivesti. Mi dici solo se hai una camomilla, che almeno poi ti lascio dormire?”

“E secondo te io mo riesco a tornare a dormire?” le domandò a sua volta, avvicinandosi e superandola per raggiungere un’anta da cui estrasse la confezione di camomilla, “e non per... i quindici anni… ma perché vorrei capire come mai sei già sveglia a quest’ora.”

“Non mi sembra una cosa così difficile da capire, Calogiuri,” ribattè, osservandolo mentre prendeva un pentolino e metteva l’acqua a bollire.

“No, ma vorrei che mi spiegassi esattamente perché sei in ansia. È per le minacce?"

Imma non potè trattenere una risata sarcastica. La verità era che la lista di cose che le mettevano ansia in quel momento era talmente lunga che avrebbe potuto andare avanti fino a Ferragosto ad elencarle.

Ma incrociò gli occhi di Calogiuri, che la guardava serissimo, con l’aria di chi non si sarebbe arreso, e decise di esprimere almeno quello che poteva esprimere, anche perchè si sentiva sul punto di scoppiare.

“No, le minacce da qui mi entrano e da qui mi escono, Calogiuri. È che... temo di fare l'ennesimo buco nell'acqua. Di vedere per l’ennesima volta un bastardo assassino e criminale della peggior specie farla franca solo perché c’ha i soldi e un fratello giudice e le mani in pasta in mezza regione. O perché ho avuto la bella idea di inimicarmi il giudice l'anno scorso, tanto per non farmi mancare niente.”

“Ma perché devi già pensare che andrà male? Abbiamo una marea di prove contro Romaniello e gli altri!” esclamò, mentre metteva i filtri nelle tazze e ci versava sopra l’acqua bollente.

“Tutte indiziarie, Calogiuri. Tutte indiziarie, non dimenticarlo!”

“Ma abbiamo il corpo di Vaccaro e-”

“Corpo sul quale però non è stato rilevato niente di utile. Se non il fatto che, qualsiasi sia stata la causa di morte, i pezzi mancanti e presumibilmente sciolti con l’acido l’hanno fatta sparire insieme a loro e la gru ha fatto il resto. L’unico particolare strano emerso dall’intera autopsia è quella discolorazione circolare all’interno dello stomaco. Strana quanto inutile. Nulla che possa ricollegarlo in alcun modo a Romaniello o ai suoi assassini.”

“Forse no, ma già il fatto che sia stato ucciso e non sia fuggito perché colpevole dell’omicidio di Aida, come ha sempre sostenuto Latronico, gioca a nostro vantaggio. Per non parlare del fatto che sia sparito proprio mentre si stava indagando su Romaniello e-”

“E il DNA non è più utilizzabile ed era l’unica prova certa che collegava Romaniello ad Aida.”

“Ma Vaccaro è collegato ad Aida, perché abbiamo trovato i resti sulla sua barca,” ribatté lui, prendendo le tazze e avviandosi verso il divano, poggiandole sul tavolino. Scostò rapidamente cuscino e lenzuolo per fare spazio e le fece cenno di sedersi accanto a lui, “e Vaccaro è collegato ora con certezza alla cupola di Romaniello, Bruno e Scaglione. Abbiamo pure le telefonate fatte da Romaniello a Bruno e Scaglione sia ad agosto scorso, poco prima dell’arresto, sia quando c’è stato il blocco e poi la riapertura del cantiere.”

“Telefonate fatte da un numero intestato ad un prestanome, Calogiuri,” gli ricordò con un sospiro, lasciandosi quasi cadere sul divano, “telefono che noi ipotizziamo essere in uso a Romaniello in quanto individuato durante l’ultima perquisizione a casa sua, ma lui sostiene essere utilizzato invece da una delle sue persone di servizio.”

“Ma dalle celle agganciate possiamo dimostrare che il cellulare era in possesso di Romaniello e non del domestico. Certo, ci vorrebbe un po’ di lavoro extra per avere un maggior numero di riscontri, ma abbiamo già un paio di casi nei quali il telefono si trovava dove si trovava anche Romaniello, in occasione di eventi pubblici.”

“Bene, ma l’esistenza delle telefonate non ne dimostra il contenuto e le tempistiche potrebbero anche essere una fortuita coincidenza nel corso di un continuativo rapporto d’affari.”

“Le coincidenze non esistono e sei stata tu ad insegnarmelo,” le ricordò con un sorriso lievemente esasperato.

“Sì, ma ora io non sono io, Calogiuri, sono-”

“L’avvocato del diavolo, lo so. E ti riesce pure molto bene, ma ora non sarebbe meglio cercare di riposare, invece che continuare a fare le pulci a tutto quello che abbiamo scoperto?” le chiese con un tono quasi implorante, prendendo una delle tazze e porgendogliela.

Ma quelle tre parole “ _ avvocato del diavolo _ ” la bloccarono completamente, portandole alla mente  ** _il Diavolo_ ** , il suo ex presunto padre, Cenzino Latronico. Il padre dell’avvocato con cui si sarebbe dovuta scontrare l’indomani.

“Che c’è?” la voce e lo sguardo preoccupati di Calogiuri la riscossero da quei pensieri.

“Niente, niente. E comunque pure tu come magistrato non sei poi così male, Calogiuri,” ammise con un sorriso, afferrando la tazza e deviando il discorso, mentre una parte di sé continuava a maledire e benedire al tempo stesso Calogiuri per non aver voluto continuare a studiare. Se l’avesse fatto probabilmente non si sarebbero mai conosciuti, ma a volte le sembrava sprecato pure come maresciallo, sebbene di strada ne dovesse fare ancora tanta.

“In ogni caso,” riprese, approfittando del momentaneo silenzio imbarazzato di lui, “la verità è che, te lo ripeto, non abbiamo una prova schiacciante che sia una. E domani, anzi, oggi rischiamo di andare al massacro.”

“Ma abbiamo le foto che dimostrano il rapporto tra gli elementi della cupola e il loro coinvolgimento nello scarico di rifiuti tossici. Abbiamo il cadavere di Vaccaro ed una sfilza di elementi gravi, precisi, circostanziati e concordanti e-”

“E il manuale è una cosa, Calogiuri, la realtà pratica è un’altra,” sbottò, anche se ammetterlo ad alta voce faceva male perfino a lei, “una prova schiacciante l’avevamo e non è servita a convincere il giudice a procedere per direttissima, figuriamoci se lo farà mo con prove indiziarie. E col rito ordinario, più i suoi fantomatici  _ problemi di salute _ , Romaniello se ne starà bello bello ai domiciliari a farsi i comodi suoi e avrà tutto il tempo di riorganizzarsi per sfuggirci definitivamente. La verità è che avremmo dovuto avere il tempo di scavare più a fondo, Calogiuri, ma ci è stato tolto da sotto il naso e ormai è troppo tardi.”

“Non è troppo tardi! E se Romaniello e soci non ti temessero e non temessero quello che hai già in mano, non avrebbero fatto tutto quello che hanno fatto. Dall’incendio alle minacce al-”

“Al trasferimento…” le uscì in un sussurro, mentre rifletteva tra sé e sé.

“Quale trasferimento?”

Il tono di Calogiuri la riportò alla realtà e il panico che gli lesse negli occhi le provocò, per l’ennesima volta, quel maledetto dolore al petto e quel pizzicore tremendo agli occhi.

“Romaniello ha cercato di convincere Vitali a trasferirmi a Rovereto. Ma Vitali si è rifiutato,” chiarì, toccandogli lievemente una mano, “tranquillo, Calogiuri. Ti toccherà sopportarmi ancora per un po’.”

Si sorrisero e rimasero in silenzio a sorseggiare la camomilla.

“Va un po’ meglio?” le chiese infine Calogiuri, una volta che lei ebbe poggiato la tazza.

“Insomma…” sospirò, stropicciandosi gli occhi come se potesse scacciare i pensieri che la tormentavano.

“Me lo vuoi dire per una volta a che pensi davvero? Che ti succede?” le chiese, prendendole delicatamente la mano e scostandogliela dagli occhi, “hai fatto di tutto per arrivare fino a qui, per costruire questo caso, per poter  _ andare fino in fondo _ . E ora invece-” 

“E ora invece mi chiedo se non ho sbagliato tutto, Calogiuri. Se non sono stata troppo frettolosa nello scoprire le carte, se non ho fatto il passo più lungo della gamba,” sbottò, per poi fare un respiro profondo e far uscire finalmente ciò che non avrebbe mai voluto ammettere, nemmeno a se stessa, "vuoi la verità, Calogiuri? La verità è che a volte mi sembra di essermi infilata in una cosa troppo grande per me, superiore alle mie capacità, e da cui ne uscirò con le ossa rotte, si spera non letteralmente."

"Ascoltami... lo so che sono solo un maresciallo e non ho nemmeno molta esperienza ma… ma io penso che è normale sentirsi così. Che questa è veramente una cosa troppo grande da affrontare da soli. Ma non sei da sola: lo so che hai la parte del lavoro più difficile e delicata, che ce la metti tu la faccia, ma hai un'intera squadra di persone pronte a lottare insieme a te, non dimenticartelo," proclamò deciso, stringendole più forte la mano, "e, per il resto, sei proprio l'ultima persona che dovrebbe mai dubitare delle sue capacità. Ma, in ogni caso, quando ho iniziato a fare questo mestiere e temevo di non farcela, qualcuno mi ha detto che non vince chi è più abile, ma vince chi sa lottare più a lungo senza stancarsi e senza arrendersi mai. Non mi vorrai mica dire che aveva torto? Perché lo so che odia avere torto."

Imma sentì il cuore scoppiare nel petto, le lacrime che le rigavano il viso, mentre non riuscì a trattenere una risata, né l'impulso di abbracciarselo più forte che poteva.

"Grazie… grazie..." gli sussurrò, mentre si sentiva stringere con una forza ed una dolcezza che non facevano che aumentare la commozione, per poi aggiungere, ironicamente, "e comunque, con quel taccuino ti stai facendo una memoria fin troppo buona, Calogiuri. Cos’è, da ora in poi ogni cosa che dirò potrà essere usata contro di me?"

"E va beh… mi dovrò pure difendere in qualche modo, avendo a che fare tutti i giorni con un casellario giudiziario vivente."

Per tutta risposta gli colpì leggermente il petto e poi ci si lasciò sprofondare, chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi quel calore, quel contatto che, non avrebbe saputo spiegare come, ma faceva affievolire ad una ad una tutte le ansie, tutte le preoccupazioni. Fino a non sentire più niente, se non un inspiegabile senso di pace.


	3. Rinvio a Giudizio

**Nessun Alibi**

**Capitolo 3 - Rinvio a giudizio**

**Disclaimer: questa storia è scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. Questi personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono proprietà dei relativi detentori di copyright. Ogni riferimento a fatti, persone, luoghi o eventi realmente esistenti è da ritenersi puramente casuale.**

  
  


Il trillo martellante di una sveglia la ridestò bruscamente.

Intontita, sentendosi la bocca impastata, come se avesse preso dei sonniferi, ed un principio di mal di testa, allungò una mano per cercare a tastoni il cellulare.

Solo che, invece del comodino, le sue dita toccarono stoffa e muscoli, **troppi** muscoli per trattarsi di Pietro.

Aprì gli occhi di scatto e, mentre malediceva il dolore lancinante alla base del cranio, realizzò contemporaneamente tre cose.

Non era a casa sua ma nell’appartamento di Calogiuri, si erano in qualche modo addormentati sul divano e in questo preciso momento si trovava mezza spalmata su di lui, che pure nel sonno le cingeva la vita in un abbraccio.

La quarta cosa che realizzò fu che il maresciallo aveva un sonno di pietra, considerando che nemmeno l’insistenza della sveglia sembrava averlo minimamente turbato - _eh,_ _beata gioventù!_

“Calogiuri… Calogiuri… Calogiù!” lo chiamò, via via con più forza, toccandogli prima il petto e poi il viso, “e dai, svegliati, che dobbiamo andare in procura.”

“Dottoressa?” le chiese, intontito e assonnato, aprendo finalmente le palpebre, con un’aria confusa, che presto lasciò spazio ad un sorriso luminoso e a quel modo di guardarla che aveva solo lui, come se fosse una specie di apparizione divina.

Dovette fare leva su tutto il suo autocontrollo per bloccare il collo e resistere all’impulso di baciarlo: il tempo stringeva e non poteva permettersi alcuna distrazione. E, nella posizione in cui erano e **non** vestiti come erano, bastava pochissimo per combinare un macello.

Dopo un attimo di indecisione su dove posare le mani, fece leva sul petto di lui, si sollevò e lo scavalcò il più rapidamente possibile, ignorando le scosse elettriche che il contatto tra le loro gambe nude le provocava, atterrando in qualche modo in piedi sul pavimento.

“Dai, Calogiuri, muoviti che abbiamo poco tempo. Veloce! E meno male che non mi avresti mai fatta dormire sul divano!”

Per tutta risposta, Calogiuri scoppiò a ridere e scosse il capo con uno sguardo tra l’incredulo, l’affettuoso e l’esasperato.

“Va bene, va bene,” concesse, mettendosi seduto e passandosi una mano tra i capelli, per poi tirarsi in piedi a fatica, “se vuoi andare per prima in bagno, intanto preparo la colazione. Che cosa prendi di solito?”

“La cosa a più alto tasso di caffeina che hai in casa, Calogiuri. Doppia,” replicò, sorridendo tra sé e sé al tono del “_ agli ordini, dottoressa!” _, che la seguì fino in bagno.

*********************************************************************************************************

“Dottoressa! Che piacere rivederla. Noto che il suo _ cavalier servente _ non la abbandona mai!”

Quasi in automatico, fece un cenno della mano verso Calogiuri, come a dirgli _ stai calmo _.

“** _Signor_ ** Romaniello, il piacere di vederla qui oggi è ** _veramente_ ** tutto mio,” ribatté con un sorriso sarcastico, “e comunque ride bene chi ride ultimo.”

“Infatti, dottoressa, infatti,” proclamò con il tono e il sorriso di chi è già sicuro della vittoria, facendole l’occhiolino ed entrando in aula.

Vide con la coda dell’occhio Calogiuri stringere i pugni e, di nuovo, gli fece cenno di calmarsi.

Un ultimo sguardo d’intesa, un respiro profondo, ed entrò nella gabbia dei leoni.

*********************************************************************************************************

“Signor giudice, il castello accusatorio presentato non sta in piedi. Queste foto non comprovano nulla, se non un semplice incontro di affari, a patrocinio di un progetto che il mio cliente riteneva essere utile per la riqualificazione del territorio. Il mio cliente è completamente estraneo alla vicenda dei rifiuti tossici rinvenuti nel cantiere e a qualsiasi evento criminoso ivi avvenuto. I cantieri infatti non erano gestiti dal mio cliente, che non si occupa certo di edilizia, ma dall’architetto Bruno e dal defunto Scaglione. Che si è suicidato proprio per evitarsi il carcere, è evidente.”

“Peccato che l’avvocato Latronico sembri dimenticare che le prove in questione mi siano state fornite proprio da Scaglione in persona, che quindi non aveva alcun motivo di suicidarsi per evitarsi l’incarcerazione, né di scaricare le colpe su altre persone, avendo scelto lui stesso di confessare.”

“Supposizioni, siamo di nuovo alle supposizioni, signor giudice. La verità è che i veri colpevoli di questa storia non sono qui in aula oggi, ed è a loro che andranno poste queste domande.”

“E lo faremo, avvocato, a tempo debito lo faremo. Peraltro, sarebbero stati presenti all’udienza preliminare se proprio voi non aveste chiesto di anticiparla straordinariamente per il vostro cliente. Perché farlo, se avevate tutto questo interesse ad avere un confronto con loro?”

“Presidente, chiedo che la dottoressa si attenga all’argomento oggetto del dibattimento ed eviti insinuazioni lesive della dignità del mio cliente, che non ha di certo colpa se si trova ad affrontare gravi problematiche di salute.”

“Dottoressa, si attenga agli atti, per favore. E agli elementi di prova in suo possesso, che mi auguro siano più convincenti e rilevanti di qualche fotografia di dubbia provenienza.”

“Signor giudice, le garantisco che l’impianto accusatorio si basa su prove solide, numerose, circostanziate e concordanti, di cui le fotografie che lei menziona sono solo uno dei molti elementi a corroborare la tesi da me sostenuta,” articolò, dicendo tutto senza dire niente, per prendere tempo, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono calmo, anche se dentro di lei stava montando il panico, “le chiedo una sospensione di dieci minuti.”

Sapeva che fare questo genere di richiesta era un segnale di debolezza, ma aveva assolutamente bisogno di riordinare le idee e, soprattutto, le prove.

“Concessa, tuttavia le chiedo di cercare di essere il più chiara e concisa possibile, al rientro dalla pausa, nel presentare gli elementi probatori in suo possesso.”

_ Se me lo consentissi, magari, invece di lasciare che Latronico guidi il dibattimento nella direzione che gli fa più comodo, e prendere per buona ogni sua obiezione _ \- pensò, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi per non rispondere e non peggiorare la situazione.

Si voltò e vide Calogiuri già pronto vicino alle porte, un’espressione preoccupata sul viso. Si avviò a passo rapido verso di lui, almeno fino a quando fu intercettata da Romaniello, che si muoveva per l’aula come se fosse il salotto di casa sua.

“Dottoressa, quando tutto questo sarà finito e tutto sarà chiarito, mi auguro avremo l’occasione per una cena. Non serbo rancore e mi pare proprio che abbiamo un discorso in sospeso noi due,” pronunciò con studiata lentezza e sarcasmo, per poi rivolgere un’occhiata a Calogiuri, che si era affrettato a raggiungerli e si era affiancato tra lei e Romaniello, “magari senza la guardia del corpo personale.”

“Mi dispiace deluderla, ma il cibo delle mense carcerarie mi è assai indigesto, signor Romaniello. Ma non si preoccupi, sono certa che potrà godere della compagnia di molti commensali a lei sicuramente più affini.”

Senza dargli il tempo di ulteriori repliche, guadagnò l’uscita, il suono familiare dei passi di Calogiuri che la seguivano a breve distanza.

Spalancò la porta dell’ufficio a lei temporaneamente riservato e, non appena la udì chiudere alle sue spalle, si avventò sulla scrivania e gettò a terra il primo faldone che le capitò tra le mani.

“Dottoressa…” un sussurro e una mano sulla spalla, “per favore, cercate di cal-”

“Non t’azzardare nemmeno a dirmi di calmarmi, Calogiuri!” sbottò, scostandosi bruscamente e torcendo il collo per fulminarlo con un’occhiataccia che avrebbe incenerito un pezzo di ghiaccio.

Lo sguardo da cane bastonato la trafisse insieme ad un momentaneo senso di colpa, ma la furia sovrastava tutto e quando qualcuno le diceva di stare calma o tranquilla, l’unico risultato era, da sempre, quello di farla incazzare mille volte di più. E perfino Calogiuri non faceva eccezione.

“Che ti avevo detto, eh?! Che ti avevo detto?! Questo è un copione già scritto, Calogiuri, già scritto da giorni, anzi, da mesi! Il giudice pende dalle labbra di Latronico, forse perché gli conviene, forse perché gli sto sul gozzo io, forse perché avrà paura di Romaniello. Ma-”

“Ma siamo appena all’inizio del dibattimento, dottoressa, avete presentato solo le prime prove e c’è ancora da parlare degli omicidi di don Mariano, Aida e soprattutto di Vaccaro e-”

“Appunto Calogiuri! Siamo solo all’inizio e mi stanno già mettendo all’angolo. E me lo vedo già, come in uno specchio, il giudice, bello bello, che si beve la versione di Latronico: don Mariano l’ha ucciso Iannuzzi per gelosia nei confronti della moglie; Aida l’ha uccisa il suo protettore, Vaccaro, e quest’ultimo è stato fatto fuori da Scaglione con la complicità di Bruno, magari perché li ricattava per la storia dei rifiuti tossici o chissà che altro. Romaniello una povera anima innocente, ricattato da Vaccaro per le sue frequentazioni con prostitute. E che si è ritrovato coinvolto, suo malgrado, nell’affare edile della cupola di Scaglione e Bruno. Risultato: rito ordinario, arresti domiciliari e arrivederci e tante care cose.”

Calogiuri non rispose, limitandosi a raccogliere le carte sparse a terra e rimetterle sulla scrivania, guardandola preoccupato, con l’aria di chi sapeva bene quando era il caso di stare zitto e lasciarla sfogare.

“Te l’avevo detto, Calogiuri, che non avevamo abbastanza in mano, che dovevamo avere il tempo di scavare più a fond-”

La frase le morì in gola, mentre un lampo passò negli occhi di Calogiuri, che si spalancarono increduli. E non avrebbe saputo dire se l’idea fosse venuta prima a lui o a lei, in uno di quei momenti perfetti, da film, in cui due persone, all’improvviso, si ritrovano a formulare lo stesso identico pensiero e ad esserne del tutto consapevoli.

“Calogiuri…”

“Penso a tutto io, dottoressa, non vi preoccupate,” la rassicurò, avviandosi verso la porta, “non sarà facile trovare persone disponibili il 13 di agosto, ma ce la faremo. Voi cercate di tirare avanti l’udienza il più a lungo possibile.”

“Calogiuri,” lo bloccò, quando aveva già la mano sulla maniglia, “veloci ma accurati, mi raccomando. Seguite alla lettera tutte le procedure, non possiamo permetterci alcun margine di errore, va bene?”

“Agli ordini, dottoressa!” la rassicurò, facendole l’occhiolino e richiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Pregando qualsiasi divinità fosse in ascolto - e che non l’avesse già scomunicata - che l’intuizione comune fosse un presagio e non solo un delirio frutto della disperazione, raccolse le carte e le idee e si preparò mentalmente alla battaglia.

*********************************************************************************************************

“Signor giudice, mi pare evidente che il Vaccaro sia stato ucciso da qualcuno nell’organizzazione che fa capo a Bruno e al defunto Scaglione. Oltre all’attività di sfruttamento della prostituzione, sarà stato coinvolto anche in quella dello smaltimento dei rifiuti tossici, avrà tentato di ricattarli magari, come ha tentato di fare con il mio cliente per la sua frequentazione occasionale con la Bassir e sarà stato messo a tacere.”

Latronico era prevedibile come un orologio svizzero, tutto come da copione e il giudice, sempre come da copione, pareva dare, chissà perché, molto più credito alle sue di tesi.

“Signor giudice, il fatto che il cadavere di Vaccaro sia stato ritrovato nel cantiere di Bruno e Scaglione non significa automaticamente che questi ultimi siano i fautori del suo omicidio. Abbiamo comprovato i rapporti prolungati diciamo… di affari che intercorrevano tra il signor Romaniello e Scaglione e Bruno. E l’imputato è la persona che più di tutte avrebbe beneficiato della morte di Vaccaro, avvenuta oltretutto proprio in concomitanza con il suo arresto per l’omicidio della Bassir. Non solo perché, come ammesso dal signor Romaniello stesso, Vaccaro lo ricattava e, no, signor giudice, non solo per qualche… indiscrezione con una prostituta, ma per l’omicidio di Aida Bassir. Ma proprio per far ricadere l’omicidio della Bassir sul Vaccaro, inscenandone la fuga. Mentre non mi pare che ci sia alcuna prova che suggerisca un qualche interesse di Bruno e Scaglione nell’omicidio del Vaccaro. Anzi, non esiste alcuna evidenza che comprovi alcun contatto tra Vaccaro, Bruno e Scaglione, nemmeno una telefonata.”

Si sentiva esausta: erano le 16 ormai ed erano più di sette ore, considerato le pause, che ribatteva colpo su colpo gli attacchi di Latronico. Era bravo a fare il suo mestiere il suo ex presunto fratello, lo doveva ammettere, probabilmente il migliore a Matera. Peccato che usasse le sue abilità per coprire i criminali della peggior specie.

“Signor giudice, non esisterà alcuna evidenza che comprovi i contatti tra il Vaccaro, Bruno e Scaglione, ma non esiste nemmeno alcuna evidenza certa che comprovi che il mio cliente si sia mai recato su quel cantiere, cosa che il mio cliente nega fermamente.”

“Gli omicidi si possono effettuare anche su commissione, avvocato Latronico e-”

“Tutte ipotesi, dottoressa, solo ipotesi. Lei dipinge il mio cliente come se fosse a capo di una cupola di criminalità organizzata, ma di fatto qui le uniche prove di un’organizzazione di alcun tipo sono proprio quelle che ricollegano Bruno e Scaglione tra loro e all’omicidio del Vaccaro. Tutto il suo castello accusatorio nei confronti del mio cliente si basa su elementi indiziari, dottoressa,” la interruppe Latronico e Imma sapeva già cosa avrebbe detto dopo. Sentì il sapore del panico e della sconfitta montarle il gola. Era finita, aveva esaurito tutte le prove e gli argomenti e non sapeva più come procrastinare l’inevitabile, “se non vi sono elementi probatori che colleghino inequivocabilmente il mio cliente all’omicidio di Vaccaro o di don Mariano o allo smaltimento dei rifiuti tossici, chiedo che venga rigettata la richiesta di procedere per direttissima e di addivenire invece al rito ord-”

Proprio in quel momento, sentì il rumore delle porte spalancarsi ed il panico si tramutò in un’assurda, folle speranza.

Si voltò ed incrociò gli occhi di Calogiuri che le sorridevano, un’espressione di trionfo sul volto che le sembrò improvvisamente la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto in vita sua.

“Dottoressa Tataranni, ci sono ulteriori elementi probatori che vuole sottoporre all’attenzione della corte? In caso contrario non posso che-”

“Signor giudice, le chiedo una pausa di dieci minuti.”

“Dottoressa, con tutto il rispetto questa è la terza sospensione che richiede e se non ci sono ulteriori elementi-”

“Ci sono ulteriori elementi signor giudice, o meglio, ci saranno se mi concede questi dieci minuti di pausa. Le garantisco che se, al rientro dalla sospensione, non avrò un nuovo elemento da sottoporle nell’immediato, accetterò la sua decisione senza ulteriori obiezioni.”

Il giudice sembrò esitare per un attimo, poi con un sospiro concesse la pausa.

Ignorando l’espressione sorpresa e contrariata di Latronico e i commenti _ brillanti _ di Romaniello, si fiondò verso la porta, raggiungendo Calogiuri come fosse un’oasi nel deserto, o forse, più appropriatamente, un miraggio.

Non poté trattenersi dal ricambiare il sorriso, afferrandolo per un braccio e trascinandolo, praticamente di corsa, fino all’ufficio.

“E allora? Che hai scoperto?” gli domandò d’un fiato, appena la porta venne richiusa alle loro spalle.

“Che avevate ragione voi, dottoressa, come sempre,” le rispose Calogiuri con quel tono sinceramente ammirato che non le aveva mai fatto dubitare lui volesse solo ingraziarsela, ogni volta che si sperticava in complimenti, “c’era davvero qualcosa che Romaniello e Latronico non volevano che noi scoprissimo, _ scavando più a fondo _.”

“E invece avevi ragione pure tu, Calogiuri: nelle carte non c’era proprio nient’altro da trovare,” ribatté con altrettanto sincera ammirazione. Era incredibile quanto fosse cresciuto in quest’ultimo anno, professionalmente e non solo.

“Ma mo se non mi tiri fuori quello che hai trovato entro i prossimi cinque secondi, ti faccio perquisire, Calogiuri,” gli intimò con un sorriso, vedendolo arrossire e poi lanciarle uno sguardo che le fece sentire le gambe tremolanti, nonostante il contesto, l’ansia e l’agitazione.

“Non mi tentate, dottoressa,” le sussurrò, prima di estrarre qualcosa dalla tasca dei pantaloni, fare un sorrisetto divertito e proclamare, “e comunque… ho trovato la fede.”

“Ah, bene. E a che religione ti saresti convertito, Calogiuri?” gli domandò, strappandogli quasi di mano il sacchetto sigillato.

Un anello, un singolo anello che, un po’ ammaccato, luccicava sospeso nella plastica.

Non l’avrebbe resa più felice nemmeno se si fosse presentato con un solitario da cinque carati.

“Questa non è una fede, Calogiuri,” precisò, infilandosi il guanto che lui le stava porgendo, aprendo il sacchetto ed estraendone il gioiello, sentendosi improvvisamente come quella specie di mostriciattolo dei film del Signore degli Anelli, che tanto piacevano a Valentina qualche anno prima.

Quello che teneva in mano era veramente _ il suo tesoro _.

“Questo anello è un sigillo. Qui sopra c’è lo stemma dei Romaniello, riconoscibile, pure se un poco rovinato e qui dentro…”

Il nome _ Saverio _, inciso nell’oro, le stampò sul viso un sorriso trionfale che nemmeno un mese con sua suocera e la Moliterni messe assieme le avrebbe potuto levare. Sempre sia lodata la pomposa autoreferenzialità delle famiglie di origini nobiliari.

“Era incastrato nel cemento, appena un paio di metri sotto a dove abbiamo rinvenuto il cadavere. Deve essere caduto nel cemento ancora fresco. L’altra volta non abbiamo pensato di usare il metal detector, ma solo i cani e gli infrarossi e invece...”

“Le foto dell’autopsia, Calogiuri, le dobbiamo recuperare prima di subito,” gli ordinò, proiettandosi verso la scrivania ed iniziando a scartabellare.

“Eccole, dottoressa!” esclamò dopo qualche minuto di ricerca, passandole il fascicolo.

Lo aprì ed il sorriso trionfale si trasformò in una risata liberatoria.

D’istinto, afferrò Calogiuri per il bavero e gli scoccò un bacio sulle labbra, soffocandogli un’esclamazione di sorpresa, incurante del trovarsi in tribunale, l’adrenalina e le endorfine a mille.

“Grazie…” gli sussurrò nell’orecchio, abbracciandoselo per qualche secondo, prima di dirigersi di corsa verso l’aula.

Ride bene chi ride ultimo.

*********************************************************************************************************

“Signor giudice, questa prova non è agli atti e chiediamo quindi che non venga valutata nel dibattimento odierno, non avendo avuto la difesa il tempo di analizzarla.”

“Signor giudice, la prova è stata rinvenuta in data odierna, alla presenza di agenti della scientifica e di svariati agenti e di un sottufficiale di polizia giudiziaria. Le ricordo che questa udienza avrebbe dovuto svolgersi tra un mese ed è stata anticipata per i problemi di salute del signor Romaniello. Questo al fine di evitare ulteriori rinvii. Ma ciò ha creato un’enorme pressione sulle indagini e sul reperimento di elementi probatori, lasciandoci pochissimo tempo a disposizione, non per nostra volontà o colpa. Chiedo dunque che questa prova, che è risolutiva, venga inserita agli atti odierni, proprio per evitare ulteriori rinvii e lungaggini giudiziarie che, le garantisco, risulteranno assolutamente non necessari dopo averle sottoposto la prova in questione.”

“D’accordo, dottoressa, considerato il poco tempo a vostra disposizione per le indagini, concedo che questa prova venga introdotta nel dibattimento. A suo rischio e pericolo, dottoressa.”

“La ringrazio signor giudice,” sorrise trionfante, adocchiando lo sguardo spaventato e incerto di Latronico e Romaniello, “l’accusa chiama a testimoniare Romaniello Saverio.”

*********************************************************************************************************

“Riconosce questo anello, signor Romaniello?”

Lo sguardo furente e carico d’odio che ricevette fu la conferma di avere finalmente in mano la **vera** pistola fumante: l’uomo senza volto aveva infine gettato la maschera.

“Si tratta… si tratta del mio sigillo, dottoressa. L’ho perso, o forse mi è stato rubato, svariati mesi orsono.”

“Mi saprebbe dire quanti mesi orsono?”

Silenzio.

“Mi saprebbe dire come questo anello sia finito incastrato nel cemento delle fondamenta del cantiere di Marina di Ginosa?”

“Forse… immagino mi sarà caduto durante una mia visita al cantiere…” provò ad articolare Romaniello ed Imma seppe di averlo in pugno.

“Ma come, signor Romaniello? Ha dichiarato lei stesso di non aver mai messo piede in quel cantiere. Lo ha confermato perfino il suo avvocato, nemmeno un'ora fa.”

“Sa… io visito molti luoghi nel corso di un anno… magari mi sarò confuso. O forse l’anello mi fu rubato proprio da Vaccaro.”

“Ma sa che ha proprio ragione, signor Romaniello? Questo anello le fu veramente sottratto dal signor Vaccaro,” replicò Imma con il sorriso del gatto che gioca col topo, vedendo Romaniello, Latronico e il giudice fare un’espressione sorpresa.

“La vede questa foto, signor Romaniello? Questa foto ritrae l’interno dello stomaco di Vaccaro, o quello che ne resta. Nota questa strana discolorazione circolare? Signor giudice, le ricordo che questa foto è di dimensioni reali. E ora guardi che succede se sovrappongo l’anello a questa immagine.”

Posò foto e anello sul banco del giudice e, sebbene quest’ultimo fosse ammaccato, combaciavano che manco la scarpetta di Cenerentola.

“Abbiamo chiesto conferma al dottor Taccardi, che è disponibile telefonicamente se lo ritiene necessario, e ritiene che la discolorazione sia perfettamente compatibile con l’anello in questione e si sia formata quando l’anello è rimasto nello stomaco del Vaccaro post mortem. Signor Romaniello, mi saprebbe dire per caso perché il suo sigillo era nello stomaco di Vaccaro?”

Romaniello la trafisse con uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto uccidere ma restò in silenzio.

“Non ho altre domande, signor giudice.”

“Avvocato Latronico, vuole procedere al controinterrogatorio?”

Ma Latronico rimase immobile, l’aspetto di chi non sa più che pesci pigliare, né a cosa aggrapparsi e scosse lentamente il capo.

“Signor giudice, se mi permette vorrei formulare la mia ipotesi conclusiva.”

“Prego, dottoressa Tataranni,” concesse il giudice, sembrando improvvisamente pendere dalle sue di labbra.

“Signor giudice, le ricordo che Vaccaro già in precedenza aveva cercato di ricattare Romaniello e di indirizzarci verso la colpevolezza di quest’ultimo nel caso Bassir. Questo sia nella scelta dei luoghi ove fare ritrovare i pezzi di Bassir Aida, sia facendoci ritrovare il bacino della vittima nella sua barca, con il DNA purtroppo ormai inutilizzabile. Il Vaccaro doveva essersi tenuto un’ultima, estrema assicurazione sulla vita. Probabilmente in occasione dell’omicidio di Aida, aveva sottratto al signor Romaniello il suo anello e lo ha conservato. Quando ha capito che per lui era finita lo ha ingoiato, sperando così di lasciare a chi lo avrebbe ritrovato un indizio decisivo sull’identità del suo assassino, o meglio, di chi lo ha mandato a morte. Ma, forse perché il corpo è stato fatto a pezzi o forse in un atto volontario di chi ha provveduto a liberarsi dei resti di Vaccaro in quel cantiere, nel tentativo di procurarsi un’assicurazione sulla sua di vita, l’anello è fuoriuscito dallo stomaco di Vaccaro ed è rimasto incastrato nel cemento un paio di metri più sotto. Visti tutti gli elementi probatori da me presentati, signor giudice, chiedo che si proceda per direttissima.”

“L’avvocato Latronico ha obiezioni?” domandò il giudice, ma venne accolto solo dal silenzio più totale, “in tal caso mi ritiro per formulare una decisione.”

*********************************************************************************************************

“Visti gli elementi in mio possesso, condanno l’imputato Romaniello Saverio alla pena di anni trenta di reclusione, in quanto mandante dell’omicidio e dell’occultamento di cadavere di Vaccaro Simone. In riferimento ai capi di imputazione dell’omicidio ed occultamento di cadavere di Bassir Aida, dell’associazione per delinquere, finalizzata allo sversamento abusivo ed al traffico di rifiuti tossici e dell’omicidio di don Mariano Andrisani, dispongo che si proceda per rito ordinario. In considerazione del rischio di fuga e di reiterazione del reato, dispongo quindi che l’imputato, Romaniello Saverio, venga immediatamente tradotto in carcere e dispongo altresì ulteriore perizia medica, al fine di accertare l’effettiva necessità dell’intervento chirurgico a cui l’imputato dovrebbe sottoporsi e le tempistiche per fissare le successive udienze dei procedimenti ancora aperti a suo carico.”

Non ci credeva, non ci poteva credere: si sentiva allo stesso tempo piena di adrenalina e come un palloncino che improvvisamente si svuota del tutto.

Ce l’aveva fatta, ce l’aveva fatta, anzi, **ce l’avevano fatta**!

Si voltò d’istinto verso Calogiuri e trovò uno sguardo commosso ed orgoglioso ed un sorriso luminoso che ne era certa, riflettevano i suoi.

Afferrò la borsa e gli si avvicinò, facendosi largo tra la folla, i primi giornalisti che cominciavano ad assediarla per avere una sua dichiarazione. Calogiuri la raggiunse a metà strada, frapponendosi tra lei e la stampa, in quella routine talmente consolidata da sembrare quasi una danza.

Dovette inchiodarsi le mani ai fianchi per resistere all’impulso di abbracciarlo. Attese che fossero fuori dall’aula e fuori dalla portata delle orecchie dei giornalisti, per avvicinarsi leggermente e sussurrargli, “grazie! Non dimenticherò mai quello che hai fatto oggi per me, Calogiuri.”

Per tutta risposta, lui le regalò un sorriso, se possibile, ancora più ampio, “grazie a voi per la fiducia, dottoressa. E poi avete fatto praticamente tutto voi: siete stata incredibile in aula!"

“Ma che quadretto commovente! Certo che siete proprio una bella coppia voi due!”

La voce di Romaniello, ammanettato e circondato dalle guardie carcerarie, la ridestò bruscamente dalla bolla in cui si trovava e la fece voltare di scatto verso di lui, allontanandosi quasi inconsciamente di un passo da Calogiuri.

“Già, veramente una bella coppia, anche se improbabile,” sibilò Romaniello ed Imma notò che, per la prima volta, sembrava dedicare lo stesso identico tipo di sguardo e di ostilità a lei e al maresciallo, e non a trattarlo solo come una sua appendice, “su di voi Shakespeare avrebbe scritto una bellissima ** _tragedia_ **.”

“Per le sue battute da gangster da operetta, invece, nessun autore sano di mente sprecherebbe una riga di carta, signor Romaniello,” sibilò, cercando di non mostrare né la rabbia, né la benché minima traccia di paura, “e, come le ho già detto, ride bene chi ride ultimo. Si goda i suoi nuovi commensali, signor Romaniello.”

“Infatti, dottoressa, infatti: siamo solo all’inizio, ci sono ancora due gradi di giudizio e tre processi aperti. Vedremo chi riderà alla fine, dottoressa.”

*********************************************************************************************************

Socchiuse gli occhi, godendosi la sensazione dell’aria fresca sul viso e sui capelli.

Si sentiva euforica, quasi ubriaca, pur non avendo toccato una sola goccia d’alcol, l’adrenalina e le endorfine che le pompavano con il sangue ad un ritmo forsennato.

Quella appena ottenuta era, senza ombra di dubbio, la più grande vittoria della sua carriera. Certo, aveva vinto una battaglia e non la guerra. Ma anche solo vincere quella battaglia era più di quanto fosse lecito sperare nel marciume di mondo in cui viveva e che, fin da quando era bambina, aveva in ogni modo lottato per cambiare.

  
E, forse, nel suo piccolo, ci stava riuscendo.

“È veramente una droga, non è vero, dottoressa?”

Aprì gli occhi e trovò Calogiuri che la fissava in quel modo tanto assurdo, quanto pericoloso, come solo lui faceva.

“Già, solo che è assolutamente legale e fa pure bene ad un sacco di gente,” sospirò soddisfatta, prima di aggiungere, ironica, “insomma, veniamo pagati per farci la nostra dose quotidiana, Calogiuri, e coi soldi dei contribuenti, per giunta.”

“Ci siamo scelti un bel mestiere, eh, dottoressa?”

“Al netto delle beghe, delle procedure, dei mal di stomaco e di certi colleghi, direi proprio di sì, Calogiuri,” concordò, per poi aggiungere, dopo un attimo di esitazione, “soprattutto quando si ha la fortuna di lavorare con qualcuno su cui si può contare davvero. E non è per niente scontato.”

Istintivamente, allungò una mano fino a raggiungere quella di lui sul cambio, intrecciò le loro dita e gli sorrise.

La verità era che senza di lui quella vittoria non l’avrebbe ottenuta e non l’avrebbe mai, ma proprio mai, potuto ringraziare abbastanza.

“Beh… direi che questa vittoria va festeggiata, no, dottoressa?” le domandò, sembrando leggerle nel pensiero, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, stringendole di più la mano ed accostando improvvisamente la macchina, in una strada a un paio di chilometri da casa di lei.

Imma si guardò intorno, chiedendosi se ci fosse qualcosa nei paraggi, ma vide solo una fila di anonimi caseggiati.

“Che… che ne diresti se… ti preparassi qualcosa per cena?”

Poche parole, pronunciate a fatica, quasi balbettando, ed Imma sentì il cuore in gola, il viso caldo ed un senso improvviso di panico misto a eccitazione. O forse eccitazione mista a panico.

“Intendi dire… cucinare tu… a casa tua?” gli domandò, sia per accertarsi di aver capito bene, sia per prendere tempo.

“Ti inviterei a cena fuori ma… immagino che non sia il caso qui a Matera,” chiarì Calogiuri, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, le guance in fiamme.

E aveva ragione, per carità, aveva assolutamente ragione, ma Imma sapeva benissimo le implicazioni di accettare un invito simile e le aveva ben chiare anche Calogiuri, a giudicare dal suo imbarazzo. Specie se confrontato con la decisione con cui l’aveva invitata a casa sua la sera precedente, quando l’unico scopo della serata era realmente dormire e non-

_ Consumare ricotta fuori dalle mura domestiche, Tataranni _ \- le ricordò la voce di Vitali, che momentaneamente era di nuovo il suo grillo parlante.

“E che cosa prevederebbe il menù, Calogiuri?” chiese, sia per riempire il silenzio che si faceva sempre più carico di tensione, sia per guadagnare ancora un po’ di tempo per riordinare le idee nella sua testa, che in questo momento pareva fatta di uova strapazzate.

“Te lo ricordi lo spaghetto dell’appuntato?” le domandò con un sorriso ed Imma non riuscì a trattenere una risata.

“Come no!” scosse il capo, sorridendo, mentre sentiva la tensione piano piano evaporare, tanto da non riuscire a resistere al ribattere, “ma dopo un anno di attesa le aspettative potrebbero essere molto alte e molto difficili da soddisfare, Calogiuri.”

Calogiuri assunse il colore di un peperone crusco ed Imma si sentì avvampare ancora di più, non appena si avvide del tutto di che cosa avesse appena detto e, soprattutto, insinuato. Altro che gli spaghetti pomodoro e basilico!

“È un rischio che sono disposto a correre, dottoressa,” le sussurrò, lanciandole un’occhiata decisa, in totale contrasto con le guance paonazze, con quel misto di coraggio e timidezza che lo rendeva così maledettamente irresistibile.

“Va bene...” le parole le uscirono di bocca, quasi senza rendersene conto, le labbra che si tendevano in un sorriso nervoso.

Il dado era tratto.

*********************************************************************************************************

Si guardò allo specchio, aggiustandosi il vestito per l’ennesima volta.

Ironia della sorte, dei tre cambi infilati nel borsone, uno era proprio il vestito indossato quella famosa sera in cui Calogiuri le aveva formulato quella specie di mezzo invito, di fronte a casa sua.

Se fosse una straordinaria coincidenza o una scelta inconscia non era qualificata per dirlo e, francamente, gliene fregava pure ben poco.

La verità era che in quel momento, mentre adocchiava a turno la sua immagine riflessa e il letto alle sue spalle, le tornava in mente Stella, Stella Pisicchio.

Imma non era di certo vergine, e pure da mo, tutt’altro: il sesso le piaceva eccome e non se ne era mai vergognata, anzi. Si era sempre ritenuta fortunata della sua vita sessuale e negli anni aveva pure accumulato una discreta esperienza.

Il problema era che tutta la sua esperienza si riconduceva ad un’unica persona e si sentiva come un nuotatore provetto ma abituato solo alla piscina di casa, che si trovi improvvisamente a doversi tuffare nell’oceano.

Nel cliché delle relazioni tra donne più mature e uomini più giovani, lei avrebbe dovuto essere la _ cougar _ che insegnava al giovane sbarbatello tutti i segreti del mestiere. Ma, per quanto Calogiuri fosse timido, aveva, dati alla mano, avuto sicuramente più varietà di frequentazioni di lei, non che ci volesse molto. E lei l’unico mestiere che poteva insegnargli già glielo aveva insegnato e non era di certo una _ pantera _, nonostante tutti i capi animalier stipati nel suo armadio.

Il rintocco di nocche sulla porta la bloccò nell’ennesimo tentativo di risistemare la scollatura.

“Dottoressa… sarebbe pronto in tavola…”

Prendendo un lungo respiro, si fece forza ed abbassò la maniglia, trovandosi davanti Calogiuri che la osservava nervosamente, tenendosi le mani dietro la schiena, tanto che pareva sull’attenti.

Spalancò di più la porta e notò che si era cambiato anche lui. Pantaloni neri e camicia bianca, con le maniche leggermente arrotolate verso i gomiti. Le tornò improvvisamente alla mente uno dei numerosi sogni che aveva fatto su di lui, in cui lui tornava da Roma e finivano avvinghiati sulla sua scrivania - un sogno **quasi** premonitore.

Perché, ora come allora, Calogiuri era coraggioso ma non sfrontato e la sua timidezza era sempre lì, pronta a fare capolino quando meno se lo aspettava. E, in fondo, una parte di lei sperava che non la perdesse mai del tutto.

Un movimento ed una macchia di colore rosso sovrastò il bianco: Calogiuri le stava porgendo una rosa.

L’afferrò con mano tremante e gli sorrise intenerita, un nodo che le si formava in gola e che accrebbe quando Calogiuri le fece strada e notò il tavolino apparecchiato per due in maniera molto semplice, ma con una candela tremolante a centrotavola, nonché la musica jazz che si diffondeva a basso volume da una piccola cassa sul bancone della cucina.

“Da quanto è che la progettavi questa cena, Calogiuri?” non potè trattenersi dal chiedere, mentre si domandava quando avesse avuto il tempo di comprare la rosa, che era indubbiamente freschissima. Forse mentre lei era sotto la doccia?

“Diciamo che… che un po’ ci speravo, dottoressa, ma… ma poi tra il pensare e il fare…”

_ A chi lo dici, Calogiuri _ \- sospirò tra sé e sé, mentre si lasciava condurre verso la sedia, che lui si affrettò a scostare per aiutarla a sedersi.

Questi gesti se fatti da chiunque altro l’avrebbero infastidita, li avrebbe trovati indice di maschilismo e di condiscendenza. Ma nel caso di Calogiuri, lo sapeva, erano semplicemente un segno di rispetto e di quel suo essere davvero un ragazzo di altri tempi, nell’accezione migliore del termine però.

Si allontanò un attimo per prepararle il piatto e tornò con una porzione fumante di-

“Cacio e pepe?” gli domandò, sorpresa, riconoscendo immediatamente la pietanza che avevano mangiato insieme a Roma, “ma che fine ha fatto lo spaghetto dell’appuntato?”

“Beh, dottoressa… nel frattempo è passato un anno, l’appuntato è stato a Roma ed è diventato maresciallo e… e ha pure imparato qualche ricetta nuova,” rispose con un sorriso, prendendo anche il suo di piatto e mettendosi a sedere di fronte a lei, prima di proporre, con uno sguardo speranzoso, “se però proprio ti manca il pomodoro e basilico, possiamo sempre fare per la prossima volta.”

Imma si limitò a sorridergli di rimando, anche perché sentiva la gola riarsa peggio della gravina in quella stagione.

“Vino? Se non ricordo male, il bianco ti piaceva,” offrì lui, sembrando di nuovo leggerle nel pensiero.

Niente calici stavolta, solo due bicchieri trasparenti, semplici ed economici, ma si affrettò a farselo riempire e a bere una sorsata.

“Facciamo un brindisi?” le propose con un sorriso, sollevando il bicchiere e guardandola negli occhi, “alla tua vittoria di oggi!”

“Alla **nostra** vittoria, Calogiuri,” precisò, facendo toccare i loro bicchieri, “sperando che ce ne siano ancora molte altre.”

Per un tempo indefinibile rimasero in silenzio a mangiare. Gli spaghetti erano molto buoni, dovette ammettere Imma, Calogiuri sapeva proprio fare quasi tutto. Se solo non fosse stato così timido, avrebbe avuto una fila di ragazze - e non solo - davanti alla porta di casa, roba da dover mettere le transenne come ai concerti.

_ Forse non è solo per la timidezza che davanti alla sua porta c’è il deserto dei Tartari, Imma, ma perché sta sempre appresso a te _ \- le ricordò la voce della Moliterni. Certo che la sua coscienza era meglio di Pirandello in questo periodo: uno, nessuno e centomila.

“Allora, mo che l’appartamento mi sembra quasi sistemato, non pensi di fare proprio niente nei giorni di vacanza che ti restano?” gli chiese, per stemperare il silenzio e fare conversazione.

“Non credo… come ti ho già detto devo risparmiare e poi-”

“Ma c’è un mare stupendo qui vicino, Calogiuri. Almeno qualche gita in giornata potresti fartela, no? O non ti piace il mare?”

“No, il mare mi piace molto, dottoressa, ma non ho nessuno con cui andarci e da solo è un po’ triste…” commentò, lanciandole un’occhiata penetrante che non era certa se fosse un invito, una recriminazione o semplicemente una constatazione.

Per un secondo fu tentata di dirgli che alla sua età non era normale non avere amicizie, che doveva svagarsi con i suoi coetanei. Ma poi le venne in mente cosa era successo l’ultima volta che gli aveva ricordato delle occasioni perse, peraltro in una situazione che le ricordava molto quella nella quale si trovavano, e si morse la lingua prima di rischiare un _ Lolita gate _ bis.

_ Non sarà che temi che, se se ne va in spiaggia e conosce gente, poi le transenne bisogna metterle sul serio e te finisci per rimanerne fuori, Imma? _ \- la Moliterni versione coscienza era irritante quasi quanto quella reale.

“E invece la tua vacanza? Come sta andando? Il mare di Metaponto deve essere bellissimo.”

“Il mare **è** bellissimo, ci starei a mollo giorno e notte. La compagnia di mia suocera un poco meno,” ironizzò, anche per evitare il rischio di entrare in argomenti che quella sera, e in generale con lui, erano ormai off limits.

“Ti piace nuotare?”

“Diciamo che galleggio, Calogiuri, più che altro prendo il sole su un materassino. Perché?”

“No, così… a me invece nuotare piace moltissimo. In realtà da bambino mi allenavo, me la cavavo pure abbastanza bene, avevo iniziato a fare qualche gara. Ma i miei genitori non si potevano permettere di farmelo fare a livello agonistico, più crescevo più crescevano pure le spese, e così ho smesso.”

Gli sorrise intenerita, mentre episodi della sua d’infanzia le riaffiorarono alla mente, facendole pizzicare gli occhi. Era pazzesco quante cose avessero in comune loro due, pur essendo così diversi. Ma, in fondo in fondo, erano molto più simili di quanto lei stessa avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

“Sai… anche a me successe una cosa del genere…” ammise, perdendosi per un attimo nei ricordi.

“Col nuoto?”

“No, no. Io sono sempre stata negata per lo sport, Calogiuri. Ma… ma una volta la famiglia per cui faceva le pulizie mia madre se la portò dietro in vacanza: avevano bisogno di aiuto con la casa in campagna. E mi portarono con loro, perché mia madre non sapeva a chi lasciarmi. Avevano una figlia che era qualche anno più grande di me ed aveva un cavallo, un bellissimo cavallo nero. Io me ne stavo incantata a guardarla cavalcare, finché un giorno probabilmente le feci compassione e mi ci fece montare insieme a lei. Hai presente quando fai una cosa per la prima volta e pensi che la vorresti fare per il resto della vita? Ecco, io in quel momento mi sentii così… proprio… **felice** ed era la prima volta che mi succedeva. Andai da mia madre dicendole che avrei voluto fare equitazione, prendere lezioni, ma lei mi fece un sorriso triste e mi spiegò che ci volevano i soldi, tanti soldi e che non ce lo potevamo permettere… scusami, non so nemmeno perché ti annoio con queste stor-”

Si sentì stringere con forza la mano sinistra e sollevò lo sguardo, incontrando due occhi tanto lucidi da farle venire un magone tremendo, mentre la vista le si appannava.

Due dita le sfiorarono delicatamente la guancia destra. Senza pensarci, ricambiò il gesto e poi si sporse leggermente sopra il tavolino, incontrando le labbra di Calogiuri in un bacio dolce, lieve, che esprimeva tutta la tenerezza, la gratitudine e tutto quell’_ altro _ che le scoppiava dentro ma che non riusciva ad esprimere, né a definire a parole.

E la ormai famigerata fiammella si ringalluzziva e riprendeva vita, bruciandole dentro, bruciandole... _ il braccio? _

Si staccò bruscamente da Calogiuri e sollevò il braccio di scatto: la zona appena sotto al gomito era marchiata di rosso. Presa dal bacio, ci mancava poco che si ustionasse con la candela.

_ Ci mancava solo la lettera scarlatta, mo! _

Alzò gli occhi e, come i loro sguardi si incontrarono, scoppiarono in una risata nervosa ed imbarazzata

“Sei davvero pericoloso, Calogiuri!” ironizzò, rimettendosi a sedere.

“Vuoi del ghiaccio?”

** _Una vagonata!_ ** \- fu il primo pensiero che, una volta filtrato da ciò che restava del suo cervello, si tradusse in un, “ma no, grazie, non serve: è solo un poco arrossato.”

E di nuovo il silenzio, accompagnato solo dal sottofondo jazz che però non fece nulla per rilassarla. Ma, ad onor del vero e a discapito dei musicisti, nemmeno una camomilla tripla corretta alla valeriana avrebbe potuto alcunché.

“Un altro po’ di vino?” offrì Calogiuri e, per un secondo, le parve davvero di essere tornata a Roma.

Ma solo per un secondo.

“Vuoi farmi ubriacare, Calogiù?” non riuscì a trattenere la battuta, che a Roma non avrebbe mai osato fare. Ma ora stavano a Matera e, rispetto a Roma, ormai non solo Matera, ma proprio il loro rapporto era tutta un’altra cosa.

“Non mi permetterei mai, dottoressa,” rispose, serio, prima di fare un mezzo sorriso e aggiungere, lanciandole un’occhiata intensa, “e poi non mi sembra ce ne sia bisogno.”

Il respiro le si mozzò in gola, una scossa elettrica - di nuovo meglio omettere dove - ed un brivido lungo la spina dorsale. Calogiuri abbassò lo sguardo ed arrossì, come spaventato dalla sua stessa audacia e fu, se possibile, pure peggio, il colpo di grazia.

Lo squadrò per un attimo, stringendo lievemente gli occhi, poi appoggiò il tovagliolo sul tavolo e con lentezza si alzò in piedi.

Lo vide deglutire ed osservarla con apprensione, mentre percorreva i pochi passi che li separavano. Sollevò le mani, cercando di nasconderne il tremore, e gliele appoggiò sulle spalle, continuando a scrutarlo senza fiatare.

Abbassò il capo, avvicinandosi sempre di più, talmente vicino da sentire il suo respiro sulle labbra e-

Lo squillo di un cellulare la fece sobbalzare, rompendo il momento, la sua determinazione - _ e le scatole, per dirla tutta! _

Impiegò qualche secondo a realizzare che si trattava della sua stessa suoneria e quindi del suo telefono, che in questo momento non ricordava manco più dove diamine avesse infilato.

Per un istante fu tentata di fregarsene e lasciarlo squillare, ma il buonsenso intervenne - dopo un lungo periodo di latitanza - e le suggerì che, vista l’insistenza, non sarebbe stata una buona idea.

Si guardò in giro ed infine notò la borsa che giaceva ancora sul divano, dove l’aveva gettata rientrando dal tribunale.

Pochi passi e si riappropriò dell’aggeggio infernale, delizia di stuoli di avvocati divorzisti e croce per chi come lei doveva occuparsi di delitti passionali.

_ Ecco appunto! _ \- sospirò, il cuore che le finiva nello stomaco, di fronte al _ “Amò” _ che lampeggiava beffardo sul display.

Le balenò il dubbio che Pietro le avesse installato una di quelle applicazioni spia che ormai sempre più spesso ritrovava sui cellulari di qualche indagato o morto ammazzato, perché il tempismo telefonico di suo marito sfiorava ormai la chiaroveggenza - _ sto diventando veramente paranoica, Vitali forse tutti i torti non ce li ha. _

Ma no, la spiegazione era molto più banale: sfiga, mista a incapacità. Avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo prima lei, se avesse seguito il manuale per una perfetta relazione extraconiugale. Ma lei non era abituata a dover mentire, non ancora almeno, e sperava per certi versi di non diventarlo mai.

“Pronto?”

“Amò, sei già a casa? Ho sentito al tg della condanna a Romaniello! Sei stata grande, amò, ma non avevo dubbi.”

_ Beato te! _\- si ritrovò a pensare, mentre nella sua testa le frullavano le parole da dire e quelle da non pronunciare nemmeno per sbaglio, “grazie mille! in realtà è stata dura, ma ce l’a- ce l’ho fatta.”

Si corresse in zona Cesarini, chiedendosi subito dopo perché avesse avvertito la necessità di farlo.

_ Coda di paglia, Imma? Com’è che mi dicevi? Male non fare, paura non avere? _\- ci mancava solo Diana a prendersi la sua rivincita nel suo subconscio.

“Ma che fai mo? Hai già cenato? A che ora torni domani?”

“In realtà stavo finendo di cenare e poi… sono un po’ stanca, stanotte praticamente non ho dormito. E per domani non lo so ancora… dipende da a che ora mi sveglio, ti faccio sapere quando sto in corriera.”

“D’accordo, amò, riposati, mi raccomando! E sbrigati a tornare che festeggiamo: sono molto orgoglioso di te, Imma!”

Gli occhi le si inumidirono nuovamente, mentre una pugnalata di senso di colpa la prese alla bocca dello stomaco. Beato lui che poteva essere ancora orgoglioso di lei, perché lei, in quel momento, non si sentiva per niente orgogliosa, almeno non per quanto riguardasse Pietro e la sua vita privata in generale.

“Grazie… buonanotte.”

“Buonanotte, ti amo, a domani!”

Di nuovo, chiuse la conversazione di scatto, maledicendo il tempismo di Pietro o forse benedicendolo, non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza. Esitò per un secondo prima di staccare il telefono, ma decise comunque di farlo, onde evitare altre chiamate che sarebbero state in ogni caso pericolose.

Si riavvicinò al tavolo e si avvide di Calogiuri che stava seduto dritto, rigido, che manco a una parata, lo sguardo basso a fissare ciò che rimaneva dei suoi spaghetti, con la stessa concentrazione con cui redigeva i fascicoli processuali.

Con un sospiro si sedette, quasi in automatico, e si mise la testa tra le mani: non sapeva che altro fare in quel momento, si sentiva completamente nel pallone.

Non avrebbe saputo dire quanti minuti fossero rimasti così, in silenzio, ad occhi bassi, ognuno perso nei suoi pensieri.

“Se… se vuoi ti riaccompagno a casa…”

La voce di Calogiuri la fece quasi sobbalzare sulla sedia, sebbene fosse poco più di un sussurro. Alzò gli occhi di scatto e l’espressione che gli lesse in viso fu una seconda coltellata, dritta in pancia, insieme a quel dannato nodo in gola e quella specie di dolore indefinibile al petto, come un peso ed un senso di vuoto insieme.

Sapeva quanto gli dovevano essere costate quelle parole e questo non faceva che acuire quel groviglio indefinibile di emozioni che minacciava di intrappolarla ogni volta che si trovavano insieme nella stessa stanza.

E, di nuovo, vide davanti agli occhi, come in un film, che cosa avrebbe dovuto dire e fare, se fosse stata una persona virtuosa, saggia, o anche solo dotata di un minimo istinto di autoconservazione. Avrebbe dovuto cogliere la palla al balzo, alzarsi, ringraziarlo della cena e dirgli che era meglio per tutti se si fermavano qui, prima di farsi troppo male. Avrebbe dovuto farsi riaccompagnare a casa, prendere la prima corriera del mattino per riabbracciare Pietro, lasciandosi per sempre alle spalle quell’estate di lucida follia.

Ma, pure stavolta, la lingua non voleva saperne di collaborare e di staccarsi dal palato e il corpo figuriamoci: rimaneva piantata lì, immobile come una pianta tra i sassi.

La verità era che era inchiodata dalla certezza assoluta che, se si fosse tirata indietro ora, l’avrebbe rimpianto per il resto della vita, esattamente come aveva passato gli ultimi mesi a rimpiangere quella sera a Roma, a rivivere quel loro saluto davanti all’albergo, immaginandosi di cambiarne il finale.

_ Meglio avere rimorsi che rimpianti _ \- la voce di sua madre la raggiunse e, dopo tanti anni, per la prima volta capì chiaramente che intendeva, e ora sapeva pure a cosa, anzi, **a chi** si riferiva.

Ma poi, non sarebbe stato in fondo terribilmente ipocrita fermarsi ora? Pensare che bastasse _ non consumare la ricotta _, per ottenere un condono tombale su tutto il pregresso? Fingere che tutto quello che era successo tra loro fino a due minuti prima non fosse già un tradimento, e pure ben peggiore di quello soltanto fisico?

E se c’era una cosa che Imma odiava più di quanto odiava se stessa in quel momento, era proprio l’ipocrisia.

Prese un lungo respiro, a pieni polmoni, sperando che le bastasse per una traversata oceanica.

Nuovamente, si alzò dalla sedia, su gambe tremanti. Capì immediatamente dallo sguardo di Calogiuri, una pozza di dolore, delusione e rassegnazione, che l’aveva fraintesa, e lo bloccò con un gesto della mano, prima che si tirasse in piedi.

Circumnavigò il tavolino e ci si appoggiò contro, accanto a lui, posandogli una mano sulla spalla sinistra, mentre lui la osservava confuso.

“Che devo fare con te, Calogiuri?” sospirò, scuotendo il capo e sfiorandogli il viso con l'altra mano, prima di aggiungere tra sé e sé, in un sussurro, ”certi sguardi dovrebbero essere illegali.”

“Come?”

“Certo che c’hai proprio dei gusti strani, Calogiuri,” pronunciò più ad alta voce, con un mezzo sorriso colmo di affetto, scuotendo nuovamente il capo.

“La pasta non ti è piaciuta?”

Non poté trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere: le sembrò per un attimo di essere tornati all’inizio della loro conoscenza, quando Calogiuri inanellava gaffe involontarie che la intenerivano tremendamente, proprio come in quel momento.

“No, no, la pasta era squisita. Intendo i tuoi gusti sul… _ dopocena _.”

“In che senso?!" esclamò, spalancando gli occhi e diventando paonazzo, "se pensi che… che abbia in mente... cose strane… cioè ** _strane veramente_ **, non-"

E di nuovo non riuscì a contenere una risata - _ mamma mia, quanto le piaceva quando faceva così! _

"Intendo i tuoi gusti in fatto di donne, Calogiuri," chiarì con un sorriso, prima di infilarsi in una serie di malintesi ancora più imbarazzante.

"Perché?" le chiese con sguardo e tono sbigottiti, "che cos’hanno di strano? Guardati: sei bellissima!"

Se lo sarebbe abbracciato stretto fino a farsi male perché, almeno per un istante, bellissima ci si era sentita davvero, riflessa nei suoi occhi.

"Sì, non esageriamo mo," rispose invece con un sorriso grato ma malinconico, "Calogiuri, mi sa che ti serve un bravo oculista."

_ Potrei sempre presentarti la mia quasi sorella _

"Guarda che ho dieci decimi, dall'ultima visita fatta prima di diventare maresciallo."

"E allora resta l'ipotesi della semi infermità mentale…"

"E va beh… per quella, in effetti, a volte quando siamo insieme mi sembra di non capirci più niente!"

_ A chi lo dici, Calogiuri! _

"Ma non mi piace quando ti butti giù così da sola, anche perché davvero non ne hai motivo," proclamò serio, deciso, dritto negli occhi, sollevando una mano per scostarle i capelli dal viso.

"Ti ringrazio e lo so che lo pensi veramente, ma ho più di quarant'anni di buoni motivi, Calogiuri."

"E io ne ho quasi trenta di anni di motivi per dire che non è così."

"Ma tu sei di parte, Calogiuri. Io invece ho una sfilza di testimonianze concordanti e-"

Due mani forti la afferrarono per la vita, facendole morire la frase in bocca in una specie di squittio. Si ritrovò in braccio a Calogiuri, che la guardava divertito, mentre la temperatura nella stanza sembrò alzarsi di almeno 5 gradi - _ altro che effetto serra! _

"Te l’hanno mai detto che parli troppo?" le chiese, con un sorriso affettuoso.

"Calogiuri, fammi capire, ma per farmi questa domanda, tu in procura ci lavori sul serio o fai solo fin-"

Un bacio le tappò la bocca, lo sentì sorriderle sulle labbra e non potè far altro che ricambiare, il sorriso e il bacio, attaccandosi al suo collo, stretti, sempre più stretti, ma non abbastanza.

La fiammella si fece fuoco, mentre labbra morbide le percorrevano il collo, sempre più giù, nella scollatura, mozzandole del tutto il fiato. Gli si aggrappò ai capelli, non avrebbe saputo dire se per fermarlo o per impedirgli anche solo di pensare di staccarsi dalla sua pelle.

Ma lui lo fece lo stesso, da bravo bastian contrario, proprio quando le sembrava di impazzire, e l’esclamazione di protesta divenne di sorpresa quando si sentì sollevare di peso e trascinare in un altro bacio quasi disperato, il fiato corto e il cervello che iniziava a perdere la connessione.

Si mossero alla cieca, barcollando per la stanza come due ubriachi, le sue labbra e le sue mani l’unica certezza rimastale, finché, arretrando, i polpacci colpirono una superficie morbida e si ritrovò schiacciata sul divano, sotto il peso e il calore di un corpo giovane, atletico, mentre il fuoco diventava incendio, bruciando ogni barlume di senno rimasto.

Era completamente persa in un delirio di sensazioni nuove, tra mani e labbra che affannose spostavano i vestiti, sotto i vestiti, come se non avessero desiderato fare altro in vita loro, come se avessero vita propria.

Gli sganciò la cintura senza nemmeno rendersene conto e continuò così, con il pilota automatico inserito, almeno fino a quando le labbra di Calogiuri si staccarono bruscamente dalle sue, le dita che le stringevano i fianchi, pericolosamente vicine all'orlo degli slip, a quell’ultimo confine rimasto, delle decine che avevano già bellamente infranto.

Uno sguardo. Uno sguardo che conosceva fin troppo bene e che le provocò di nuovo quel dolore al petto, più forte perfino dell’incendio che la stava consumando.

Una richiesta di permesso, come mille altre gliene aveva fatte da quando si conoscevano: sempre così premuroso e attento il suo Calogiuri, sempre così spaventato all’idea di deluderla o contrariarla.

Mai si sarebbe aspettata di ritrovarlo e ritrovarsi in queste circostanze, o forse sì, forse era tutto ciò che desiderava, da talmente tanto tempo da non ricordarsi più come ci si sentisse a ** _non _ **desiderarlo.

Gli prese il viso e se lo baciò, soffocandogli un sorriso e poi fu lui a soffocarle un grido ed un altro, ed un altro ancora.

Fu come una valanga che la travolgeva di sensazioni sempre più forti, sempre più intense. Tutto velocissimo, disorientante: i polmoni che le bruciavano, il fiato che sembrava non bastarle mai, come le mani e le labbra e la pelle, in una specie di mania che annientava tutto e che era tutto al tempo stesso, fino al grido finale, soppresso a fatica nel collo di lui.

Si ritrovò sepolta sotto al suo petto, boccheggiante, alla ricerca di ossigeno, della vista e dell’udito, ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo che sembrava vibrare, in tilt peggio del computer dell’archivio del tribunale il giorno prima di un maxi processo.

Le ci volle un tempo indefinito prima di tornare a vedere un mondo non a pois, prima di smettere di sentire il mare nelle orecchie, prima di incontrare due occhi azzurri che la guardavano con - _ con preoccupazione e imbarazzo? _

Calogiuri divenne, se possibile, ancora più paonazzo, abbassò lo sguardo e si staccò da lei, rimettendosi a sedere.

Si sentì improvvisamente nuda sebbene, lo realizzò solo in quel momento, fosse in realtà ancora mezza vestita. E pure lui. Nella foga si erano liberati giusto dello stretto indispensabile.

Ignorando la testa che ancora le girava vorticosamente, si sollevò sulle braccia, fino ad accasciarsi mollemente sullo schienale del divano, troppo spompata per fare altro.

Forse cogliendo il movimento, Calogiuri sollevò il capo e la guardò nuovamente. E no, non si era sbagliata, sembrava realmente ansioso e in imbarazzo.

  
“Che… che c’è?” le riuscì di pronunciare dopo qualche boccata d’aria, la voce che pareva di cemento.

“Scusami…” le sussurrò, mortificato, e Imma strabuzzò gli occhi, incredula, “stai bene?”

** _Mai stata meglio!_ ** \- fu il primo pensiero che non potè esprimere, seguito di nuovo da quella tenerezza irrefrenabile, che la portò ad accarezzargli il viso con mano tremante.

“Ma che dici? Non c’è proprio niente di cui scusarsi, Calogiuri, **anzi**,” lo rassicurò con un sorriso, continuando a sfiorargli la guancia.

“Sì, ma avrei voluto-” balbettò, guardandola negli occhi.

“Lo so. Ma qui se c’è qualcuno che rischia di farsi male, sicuramente non sono io, Calogiuri,” ammise con un sospiro, lasciando scendere le dita lungo il collo di lui fino a un - _ un morso?! _

“Ecco, appunto!” commentò, sentendosi avvampare, tracciando il segno rosso lasciato dai suoi denti, probabilmente mentre cercava di non far sentire ai vicini del maresciallo quanto le piacesse... _ nuotare nell’oceano. _

Calogiuri sorrise e si illuminò in viso, sembrando immensamente sollevato.

_ Mannaggia, quanto sei bello quando sorridi così! _

“Vieni…” gli sussurrò, prendendogli le mani e tirandosi in piedi su gambe ancora di ricotta - _ mai metafora onirica fu più azzeccata. _

Lo trascinò verso la camera da letto e si trovarono a ridere insieme quando, solo per un soffio, Calogiuri evitò di crollarle rovinosamente addosso, inciampando nei suoi stessi pantaloni.

“Veloce, Calogiuri!” lo sfottè affettuosamente, mentre lui si affannava a liberarsi anche dal secondo gambale, onde evitare ulteriori incidenti.

La guardò divertito, scuotendo il capo, e parve non raccogliere, almeno fino a quando decise di raccogliere direttamente lei, approfittando della posizione accucciata in cui si trovava per afferrarla a tradimento e portarsela a forza di braccia fino al letto.

“Ma sei impazzito? Mettimi giù!” esclamò tra le risate, perché la verità era che le sembrava di sognare e non si era mai sentita così leggera come in quel momento, il cuore che pareva sull’orlo di scoppiare dalla felicità.

Ma Calogiuri, che sapeva evidentemente ormai bene sia quando obbedirle, sia quando non farlo, ignorò il comando fino a quando non la ebbe depositata sul letto, con una delicatezza inattesa, considerate le circostanze - _ o forse no. _

“Almeno per una volta mi posso evitare di doverti inseguire di corsa,” proclamò con un sorriso, rimanendo in ginocchio davanti a lei, seduta sul bordo del letto.

“Come se non ti piacesse inseguirmi, Calogiuri,” lo rimbeccò, facendolo ridere e suscitandogli quell’espressione imbarazzata che tanto adorava.

Senza parole, gli prese le mani e lo trascinò in piedi, guardandolo per un secondo prima di iniziare a slacciargli gli ultimi bottoni rimasti indenni della camicia.

Lo svestì senza fretta, ammirando quel fisico scolpito che finora si era solo potuta immaginare nei suoi sogni, ad occhi aperti e non. E, come aveva già potuto constatare fin troppo bene, con lui, come sempre, la realtà era superiore a qualsiasi immaginazione.

E poi venne il suo turno e, trattenendo il fiato, gli permise di liberarla dal suo povero vestito, che aveva decisamente visto tempi migliori, martoriato dall’assalto sul divano.

Ma, per quello che aveva appena vissuto, sarebbe stata disposta a giocarsi pure il suo intero guardaroba, anche se molti dei suoi conoscenti - e sicuramente sua suocera - non l’avrebbero definita una perdita ma una benedizione.

Sentì la stoffa scivolarle lungo le gambe e continuò a trattenere il respiro, anche quando Calogiuri fece un passo indietro e prese ad osservarla, le guance ormai perennemente rosate.

Non si era mai sentita così nuda in vita sua.

“Deluso?” gli chiese, sforzandosi di produrre un tono ironico e fallendo miseramente: sapeva benissimo che aveva avuto donne molto più giovani - o meglio, giovani il giusto per lui - e temeva di non reggere il confronto.

“Non lo dire nemmeno per scherzo! Sei bellissima, te l’ho già detto,” ribadì, guardandola in un modo che la fece avvampare da capo a piedi e le diede una micidiale botta di autostima, “e poi... guarda che ti avevo già vista in costume.”

“Calogiuri!” esclamò, con tono fintamente di rimprovero, “ma non eri tutto timido e imbarazzato, che tenevi gli occhi incollati a terra?”

  
“Eh va beh, ma non sono mica cieco. Diciamo che l’occhio un po’ è caduto, dottoressa…”

Per un attimo Imma lo fissò, poi si guardò, e non riuscì a trattenere una risata.

“Che c’è?”

“C’è che, magari, in certi momenti è meglio se eviti di chiamarmi _ dottoressa _ , Calogiuri. Se no sembriamo veramente usciti da _ Buonasera, dottore! _”

“Da che cosa?”

“A volte mi dimentico quanto sei giovane,” sospirò Imma, nuovamente intenerita di fronte allo sguardo confuso di lui, prendendo un respiro e una decisione.

“Imma,” pronunciò semplicemente, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, quasi come se si presentasse per la prima volta. E le sembrò paradossale, nudi com’erano, l’uno di fronte all’altra, che manco Adamo ed Eva - _ e loro il frutto del peccato da mo che l’avevano mangiato! _ \- ed assurdamente naturale al tempo stesso.

“Imma…” ripetè Calogiuri, incerto, dopo un attimo di pausa, quasi come se si sforzasse di parlare una lingua nuova, le sillabe che faticavano a formarsi in gola, per poi ammettere, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, “mi sa che mi ci vorrà un po’ per abituarmici.”

“Vedi di non abituartici troppo, Calogiuri,” lo minacciò scherzosa, puntandogli un dito contro il petto, “che, se mi chiami così in procura, ti ci spedisco te a Rovereto.”

“Agli ordini, dott-... Imma,” si corresse in corner, facendola sorridere.

Almeno per un paio di secondi, perché poi il riso le si trasformò in un grido quando si sentì nuovamente afferrare per la vita e si ritrovò buttata sul materasso, Calogiuri che la zittiva con un altro bacio.

E stavolta si presero il tempo, tutto il tempo che non avevano, per conoscersi, per esplorare, tra un bacio, una carezza ed una risata, mentre lottavano per il controllo, rotolando sul materasso - che per poco non cascavano, rischiando un trauma cranico. E fu dolce, dolce e appassionato come l’aveva sempre immaginato, e intenso, e indescrivibile, e nuovo e dannatamente familiare e naturale insieme.

Non si era mai sentita tanto appagata ed, allo stesso tempo, sembrava non bastarle mai, il desiderio che continuava a riaccendersi, peggio di una droga - _ altro che condanne e rinvii a giudizio! _

Continuarono per ore, come a voler recuperare quei mesi di sogni e fantasie represse, a volerle mettere in pratica per scoprire che non rendevano giustizia alla realtà, pur sapendo che una notte non sarebbe mai bastata.

Le prime luci dell'alba estiva filtravano già dalle imposte, quando, esausta e soddisfatta come mai in vita sua, dovette infine arrendersi alla spossatezza, le endorfine che attutivano la dolenza ai muscoli, immersa in uno strano stato di beatitudine, quasi ipnotico.

Avvolta da braccia forti ed abbarbicata al suo petto, due occhi azzurri velati di stanchezza ed un sorriso luminoso furono l'ultima cosa che vide, prima di cedere al sonno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota dell’autrice: Voglio innanzitutto ringraziare tutte le persone che hanno impiegato un po’ del loro tempo per leggere questa storia. Ringrazio tantissimo chi mi ha lasciato e chi mi lascerà un commento o un parere, che davvero mi sono preziosissimi per capire come sta procedendo la scrittura e in cosa posso fare meglio nei capitoli futuri.
> 
> Ci tengo inoltre a precisare che il funzionamento del sistema processuale, in particolare del rito per direttissima, contenuto in questo capitolo rispecchia, per coerenza narrativa, quanto visto nella serie in tv e non quanto avviene realmente in Italia, e chiedo venia ai giuristi che dovessero essere eventualmente alla lettura per tutte le approssimazioni ed inesattezze della parte processuale.
> 
> Grazie ancora a tutti!


	4. Risvegli

**Nessun Alibi**

**Capitolo 4 - Risvegli**

**Disclaimer: questa storia è scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. Questi personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono proprietà dei relativi detentori di copyright. Ogni riferimento a fatti, persone, luoghi o eventi realmente esistenti è da ritenersi puramente casuale.**

  
  


Scosse leggermente il capo per non cedere al sonno, sforzandosi di mantenere le palpebre spalancate, nonostante gli occhi che bruciavano.

_ Dio, quanto sei bella! _ \- si morse il labbro per rimanere immobile, per non fiatare, per lasciarla riposare come meritava e, soprattutto, per prolungare il più possibile quel momento magico e forse irripetibile. 

Già la sera prima era crollato dalla stanchezza senza rendersene nemmeno conto, se l'avesse fatto anche stavolta non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. 

Voleva imprimere nella mente per sempre l'espressione dolce e rilassata che aveva quando dormiva, che sembrava quasi una bambina; il rumore lieve e il calore del fiato che gli solleticava il petto; il tepore e la morbidezza del corpo contro al suo; la sensazione delle dita posate sul suo fianco, che ogni tanto si muovevano leggermente nel sonno, facendogli formicolare la pelle.

Magari fosse esistito un taccuino capace di memorizzare i ricordi, lo avrebbe riempito di parole fino all'ultima pagina. E invece doveva accontentarsi della sua scarsa memoria e sperare che gli bastasse per una vita.

Perché lo sapeva benissimo che ogni momento accanto alla _ sua dottoressa _ poteva essere l'ultimo, che _ Imma _ \- faticava ancora anche solo a pensare a lei col suo nome di battesimo - non era realmente sua e, molto probabilmente, non lo sarebbe stata mai.

E la capiva pure, purtroppo. Perché mai una donna tanto attraente, forte, intelligente e capace avrebbe dovuto rischiare di rovinarsi la carriera e forse la vita, di giocarsi tutto per uno come lui, che evidentemente non era e non sarebbe mai stato alla sua altezza? Che non aveva niente da offrirle, se non quel sentimento che era nato e cresciuto piano piano, quasi senza che se ne accorgesse, ma che ora era talmente intenso da annullare tutto il resto. Non aveva mai provato niente di lontanamente paragonabile in vita sua e non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare di poterlo provare per qualcuna che non fosse lei.

Ma lei già ce lo aveva un marito. Lo aveva incontrato solo una volta e sperava di non rivederlo mai più. Non perché avesse qualcosa contro il signor De Ruggeri, anzi, gli sembrava pure una gran brava persona, ma perché il pensiero di lei con un altro uomo lo faceva stare male, anche se non aveva alcun diritto di essere geloso. Lo sapeva benissimo di essere lui _ l’intruso _ . Il _ titolare _ invece, pur non essendoci fisicamente durante i suoi momenti con la dottoressa, era sempre presente con quelle telefonate, che ogni volta gli facevano temere di essere sull'orlo di perderla per sempre. E, o prima o dopo sarebbe successo, lo sapeva: lei sarebbe tornata in sé ed avrebbe scelto quel marito a cui si rivolgeva sempre con grande affetto, pur trattenuto, forse per riguardo nei suoi confronti o forse per senso di colpa.

Lo sapeva anche lui che quello che stavano facendo era sbagliato, che quello che provavano era sbagliato, ma il senso di colpa spariva ogni volta che ce l'aveva vicino, che le parlava, che la vedeva sorridere, o arrabbiarsi, o aggrottare la fronte, o mostrare quel suo coraggio da leonessa che aveva sempre tanto ammirato. Per non parlare di quei rari momenti nei quali invece gli permetteva di scoprire le sua fragilità, le sue paure. Momenti che per lui erano sempre come un dono prezioso e quasi inspiegabile: faticava ancora a credere che lei riponesse così tanta fiducia in lui.

Gli veniva da sorridere se ripensava a quanto la temesse, quando l’aveva conosciuta: gliel’avevano dipinta come una specie di arpia, di tiranno, una che, come facevi il minimo sbaglio, ti ritrovavi con la testa tagliata e ricoperto di insulti. I primi tempi era stato terrorizzato di sbagliare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, che lei capisse, come avevano già capito tutti gli altri, quanto lui fosse incapace. Per questo aveva cercato di parlare il meno possibile, ancora meno del solito. Di non disturbarla, di non darle modo di intuire la sua stupidità.

Invece… invece non era successo proprio nulla: ogni giorno la testa era rimasta attaccata al suo posto e, non solo non si era preso alcun rimprovero o insulto, ma anzi, la dottoressa aveva preso a complimentarsi con lui. All’inizio per cose banali, che parevano i complimenti che si fanno al ciuccio per tenerselo buono, ma ad un certo punto aveva cominciato a fargli domande sui casi - come se avesse bisogno del suo parere, poi!

Era un esame, ovviamente, e a quanto pare, per la prima volta in vita sua, stranamente le risposte che gli uscivano non erano stupide o sbagliate, ma quasi tutte giuste. Lei aveva cominciato a sorridergli sempre più spesso, a sembrare quasi orgogliosa ad ogni intuizione azzeccata, tanto che lui aveva iniziato ad avere il coraggio di parlare senza essere interpellato per primo, ad offrire la sua opinione, a dire la sua, pur continuando a temere di sbagliare. Ma, nonostante ciò, si era accorto di desiderare sempre di più che lei lo scegliesse per ogni nuovo caso, a desiderare la sua approvazione, ma anche solo di passare un po' di tempo in auto con lei. Perché la sua presenza silenziosa per qualche motivo lo faceva stare bene, in pace col mondo, perché gli piaceva tantissimo lavorare con _ la dottoressa _.

Ad un certo punto aveva compreso, con grande stupore, di starle simpatico, non fosse altro perché tutti i suoi colleghi continuavano a fare battute su quanto fosse _ il cocco della Tataranni, _ sostenendo che fosse tutto per via dell’aspetto fisico, che la dottoressa avesse un debole per lui e volesse portarselo a letto. E lui ogni volta si arrabbiava e la difendeva a spada tratta, perché veramente mai avrebbe potuto pensare di poterle interessare, figuriamoci! La vedeva come una supereroina, come un mito, irraggiungibile.

Almeno fino a quando l’aveva vista piangere per il suo trasferimento, fino a quando aveva capito, incredulo, che lei ci teneva a lui, veramente, al di là del lavoro, che la sua presenza per lei era importante, come lo era ormai per lui quella di lei. Perché la dottoressa credeva in lui, come nessuno aveva mai fatto, spingendolo a credere in se stesso, a non accontentarsi di una vita che non desiderava, accanto a qualcuno che invece in lui non ci aveva creduto mai. Perché lo capiva davvero, con solo uno sguardo, senza bisogno di parlare; e anche lui, inspiegabilmente, cominciava a conoscerla e a comprendere ogni suo gesto, ogni sua espressione. Avrebbero potuto conversare per ore senza dirsi una sola parola.

E poi… e poi, se gli fosse rimasto il minimo dubbio della predilezione che lei aveva nei suoi confronti, beh, gli aveva perdonato cose che, se le avesse fatte qualcun altro, se le sarebbe sentite rinfacciare in eterno, sempre se fosse sopravvissuto al richiamo disciplinare senza farsi licenziare.

Ironia della sorte, alla fine a letto c’erano finiti sul serio, ma non era solo quello, né da parte sua - sebbene nessuna lo avesse mai nemmeno lontanamente attratto quanto la _ sua dottoressa _ \- ma nemmeno da parte di lei. Non era solo una cosa fisica, di questo almeno ne era certo. Lei ci teneva a lui, molto, gli voleva bene: lo vedeva dai suoi sguardi, lo sentiva da come lo abbracciava, da come gli sfiorava il viso, da come la voce le si addolciva quando gli parlava. Ma l’amore era un’altra cosa e non doveva, non poteva illudersi che lei ricambiasse il suo sentimento, che provasse quello che provava lui per lei, o che l’avrebbe mai potuto fare un giorno.

Era perfettamente consapevole che sarebbe finita male, forse malissimo, che tra loro non c’era un futuro. Che certi miracoli succedono solo nei film e lui l'attore, nonostante _ la bella faccetta _ e il fisico, non avrebbe mai potuto farlo, perché a fingere non era mai stato capace. Ma avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa, si sarebbe giocato tutto quel poco che aveva e pure quello che ancora non aveva per un solo istante in più con lei. Per ogni momento in più di cui, ne era sicuro, non si sarebbe mai pentito, **mai**, nonostante tutto il dolore che gli avrebbe provocato un giorno perderla, senza averla mai realmente avuta.

Ma gli sarebbero rimasti quei ricordi bellissimi, di quando, almeno per qualche istante, lei aveva scelto lui, aveva scelto di compiere questa pazzia insieme a lui, nonostante tutti i rischi, contravvenendo persino ai suoi principi. Di essere stato il secondo uomo della sua vita, l’unico, a parte il marito. L’unico a poterla vedere così, senza difese, a poter conoscere la donna che si nascondeva dietro il sostituto procuratore Tataranni. Non _ la dottoressa _ ma _ Imma _.

E, sebbene non gli sarebbero mai bastati, se li sarebbe fatti bastare, si sarebbe goduto ogni momento come un regalo inatteso, di quelli che non ti spettano, ma che ti rendono felice. Come la notte appena trascorsa: la più bella della sua vita, perfetta, magica, nonostante la partenza un po’ troppo irruenta, di cui ancora un poco si vergognava, ma il desiderio represso era stato troppo da contenere. Sperava con tutto se stesso che ce ne sarebbero state altre ma, se così non fosse stato, quello che aveva provato insieme a lei lo avrebbe accompagnato per il resto della vita e forse pure oltre.

Rimase così, ad ammirarla, incantato, finché il suono lento e cadenzato del respiro di lei lo trascinò, suo malgrado, in un sonno profondo.

*********************************************************************************************************

Un senso di solletico al viso la portò ad aprire gli occhi, confusa, la sensazione di aver dormito per secoli, avvolta da uno strano calore e da un senso di pace indescrivibile.

E, dopo qualche istante di disorientamento, ciò che vide le rubò un sorriso e le provocò, per l’ennesima volta, quello strano dolore al petto e quel bruciore agli occhi. Era abbracciata a Calogiuri, che le aveva fatto praticamente da cuscino, i pochi peli sul petto che le pizzicavano il mento. Lui dormiva ancora, profondamente, un’espressione dolce, beata sul viso, che lo faceva sembrare ancora più giovane - _ e lei ancora più vecchia _.

_ Dio, quanto sei bello! _ \- non potè fare a meno di pensare, trattenendosi a forza dall’allungare una mano per accarezzargli una guancia, sia per non disturbarlo e lasciarlo riposare, sia perché voleva prolungare il più possibile quel momento magico e forse irripetibile.

Imma non era stupida, né folle, e lo sapeva benissimo che lei e il maresciallo non avevano alcun futuro. E non solo per… per la sua situazione personale, alla quale al momento non voleva nemmeno pensare. Sì, per carità, il coltello dalla parte del manico ce l’aveva lei, era lei a mettere i paletti di quella loro frequentazione o comunque la volessero definire. Ma, anche se fosse stata libera come l’aria, che futuro potevano mai avere loro due insieme?

Calogiuri la amava, la amava moltissimo, ben più di quanto lei si meritasse di essere amata. Dopo quella confessione nel suo ufficio, di questo non poteva proprio dubitare. Ma era giovane, bello, intelligente, un ragazzo d’oro; uno che, se avesse continuato a lavorare con lo stesso impegno, di strada ne avrebbe fatta tanta. Per quanto tempo gli sarebbe potuta bastare una come lei, che di anni ne aveva una quindicina in più, non particolarmente avvenente, con una situazione personale incasinata ed un carattere, a detta di tutti, insopportabile, prima di desiderare, giustamente, una persona alla sua altezza, di un’età più vicina alla sua, che potesse dargli tutto ciò che si meritava dalla vita? E già lei a volte sembrava, agli occhi degli estranei, sua madre ora, figuriamoci andando avanti con l’età, quando lui sarebbe diventato un uomo bellissimo ed affascinante e lei sarebbe completamente appassita.

E poi c’era… c’era Pietro, anche se il solo pensare al suo nome le torceva lo stomaco dai sensi di colpa. E, sebbene dopo quello che aveva fatto nell'ultimo periodo, forse nessuno le avrebbe creduto, lei Pietro lo amava: era la sua ancora, l’unica costante della sua vita a parte sua madre che, ormai, c’era solo in alcuni sprazzi di lucidità. Pochi, troppi pochi. Pietro era la sua famiglia, nel senso più vero del termine e la sola idea di rinunciare a lui era impensabile per lei, inconcepibile.

Ma soprattutto, non sarebbe stato giusto nemmeno nei confronti di Calogiuri. Non sarebbe stato giusto caricarlo di un peso simile, di una responsabilità del genere, costringerlo a sobbarcarsi la sua situazione familiare e personale. Certo, magari ora lui pensava pure di desiderarlo, che una vita con lei fosse ciò che realmente voleva, ma andando avanti con il tempo, si sarebbe reso conto di quanto si era perso per stare appresso a lei, di tutte le occasioni mancate ma, per senso di responsabilità, sarebbe rimasto intrappolato in una situazione nella quale non poteva più essere felice.

E, di nuovo, quella sensazione di peso sul petto si acuì, mentre gli occhi le si fecero lucidi, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire perché. Che cosa provava esattamente per il maresciallo non l’avrebbe saputo definire, forse non lo **voleva** definire, perché sarebbe stato il disastro.

La verità era che nessuno le aveva mai fatto bene e male al cuore al tempo stesso quanto lui. Nessuno l’aveva mai resa tanto felice, nessuno le aveva mai provocato il dolore che aveva sentito quando lui si era allontanato, fisicamente nel periodo a Roma e mentalmente dopo… dopo _ il Lolita gate _. Era come se con lui ogni cosa fosse amplificata, ogni momento con lui scopriva emozioni nuove, che nemmeno pensava potessero esistere, scopriva lati di sé che non aveva mai creduto di possedere.

Ma, se tenere a qualcuno voleva dire desiderare il bene dell’altra persona, lei forse a Calogiuri in realtà voleva male, perché non stava facendo il suo bene, e lo sapeva. Un giorno lo avrebbe ferito o si sarebbero feriti a vicenda più di quanto avrebbe forse potuto sopportare, ma non poteva fare altrimenti, non riusciva a fare altrimenti.

Presa dai suoi pensieri, quasi non si accorse del fatto che il suo _ cuscino _ si fosse mosso leggermente, che il petto a cui era appoggiata si sollevasse e abbassasse con ritmo più frequente, almeno finché si sentì sfiorare il braccio. Alzò la testa e vide due occhi azzurri, aperti e vigili, che la osservavano, tra il curioso e l’apprensivo.

“Pentita?” le chiese semplicemente, con un tono quasi rassegnato, sembrando leggerle nel pensiero, come sempre.

“No. Tu?” gli chiese di rimando, senza bisogno nemmeno di pensarci.

No, non si era pentita, affatto, sebbene ciò probabilmente la rendesse una stronza - _ e meglio non dire che altro, secondo i benpensanti _. Ma, mai come in quel periodo, le era stata chiara la differenza fondamentale tra pentimento e senso di colpa. Perché in colpa lei ci si sentiva eccome, mica era fatta di pietra: sarà stata pure stronza, sì, ma un cuore - sotto, sotto, come avrebbe detto Diana - ce lo aveva pure lei.

Ma pentirsi di una cosa significava innanzitutto due cose fondamentali: non solo ripromettersi di non ripeterla più in futuro - e poi **mantenerla **la promessa - ma anche desiderare sinceramente che non fosse mai successa. E se sulla prima parte già non era certa di avere la forza di volontà necessaria, sulla seconda, beh, era proprio una cosa per lei impossibile anche solo da concepire. Perché quello che aveva provato in quella notte con Calogiuri se lo sarebbe ricordato finché il cervello non avesse smesso di funzionarle e perché gli sarebbe stata per sempre grata di averle fatto scoprire quelle emozioni sconosciute, di averla fatta sentire felice e viva come mai in vita sua, indipendentemente da come sarebbe andata tra loro e nonostante fosse tutto sbagliato.

“Ma come faccio ad essere pentito?” proclamò con un sorriso, sembrando sollevato da un peso, “era da così tanto tempo che lo desideravo!”

Imma non avrebbe saputo dire cosa di Calogiuri trovasse più adorabile: se il suo candore, la sua schiettezza, la sua totale mancanza di malizia, o il rossore che gli coprì il viso e il collo subito dopo, quando realizzò cosa aveva appena ammesso, nel suo impeto giovanile.

“Bene. E da quando, esattamente?” gli domandò con un sorriso, un po’ per punzecchiarlo e godersi ancora per qualche momento quel suo meraviglioso imbarazzo, un po’ perché, sotto sotto, era realmente curiosa di saperlo con certezza, “e non dirmi da quando mi hai vista in costume, perché non ci credo.”

“No, no… allora non avrei mai osato nemmeno pensare a te in questi termini, figuriamoci,” ammise, scompigliandosi i capelli, palesemente in difficoltà, “diciamo che forse tutto è cominciato quando dovevo partire per Roma e… e ti sei messa a piangere sul mio petto e… e poi mi hai abbracciato per salutarmi. E lì ho provato qualcosa che non riuscivo molto bene a capire, ma poi mentre ero a Roma e… e mi mancavi, ho capito.”

“Ma allora perché mi hai dato il due di picche quella sera a Roma?” gli domandò, sinceramente stupita: quando lui le aveva fatto notare del cellulare che squillava e poi le aveva augurato buona notte, si era convinta di essersi sbagliata a pensare di potergli interessare.

“Due di picche?” chiese di rimando, spalancando gli occhi dalla sorpresa, “quindi tu volevi…”

“Per un attimo avevo pensato che mi volessi baciare e… diciamo che tra la giornata, il vino e la cena… non ti avrei detto di no.”

“Ma io **ti volevo** baciare. Solo che poi… ero imbranato… e mi sa che un po’ lo sono ancora,” si schernì, con una di quelle smorfie di timidezza che la facevano impazzire, “ho anche pensato di entrare in albergo e fermarti. Ma mi è mancato il coraggio, anche perché non ero sicuro che tu ricambiassi.”

“Ma quindi il giro in scooter e la cena erano tutta una tattica, Calogiuri? Altro che imbranato!”

“E va beh… diciamo che lo scooter era veramente l’unico mezzo disponibile. Sul raccomandarti di stringerti, però, potrei averci marciato un po’ su, ecco,” ammise con un altro sorriso imbarazzato, per poi aggiungere, più sornione, “non mi sembra però che la cosa ti dispiacesse.”

“Ero spaventata all’idea di sfracellarmi sui sanpietrini, Calogiuri, che ti credi!”

“Ma se lo hai ammesso tu stessa che andare in moto ti piaceva!”

“Mi stai dando della bugiarda, Calogiù?” gli chiese ridendo, sollevandosi leggermente dal suo petto ed assestandogli un pizzicotto al fianco.

“Non mi permetterei mai, dott- Imma,” si corresse di nuovo all’ultimo momento, bloccandole la mano con la sua e portandosela alle labbra in uno di quei gesti cavallereschi che, di nuovo, su chiunque altro le sarebbero sembrati da damerino, ma su di lui risultavano incredibilmente spontanei e naturali, “e tu?”

“E io cosa?”

“E tu… insomma… da quando è che…”

Il suo coraggio e la sua timidezza sarebbero stati la sua rovina, se ne rendeva sempre di più conto, perché si ritrovò a sorridergli intenerita e a considerare seriamente di rispondere a quella domanda così pericolosa, invece che cercare di svicolare.

“Diciamo più o meno nello stesso periodo tuo, Calogiuri. Quando te ne sei andato a Roma te ne sarai accorto anche tu che stavo male, ma non capivo se fosse per il povero architetto o per la tua partenza. Col senno di poi una combinazione delle due cose. Ma quando eri a Roma… diciamo che alcune cose mi hanno fatto capire che non mi eri indifferente e che il mio interesse nei tuoi confronti non era solo professionale.”

Frequentare tanti avvocati doveva averle insegnato qualcosa, perché era riuscita a dire la verità, ma omettendo tutti i dettagli scomodi. Come, per esempio, la natura esatta delle _ alcune cose _ che, per dirla più prosaicamente, erano sogni erotici degni di filmetti a luci rosse trasmettibili solo a notte inoltrata. O il fatto che, già da ben prima del corso a Roma, si fosse resa conto di essere terribilmente attratta da lui ogni volta che le si avvicinava troppo. Per non parlare del desiderio irrefrenabile di strozzare quella cretina di Maria Luisa, in ogni occasione in cui lui gliene parlava - e non solo per essere stata tanto stupida dall’avere un ragazzo d’oro accanto e trattarlo come un deficiente. Perfino di Matarazzo era stata gelosa: quando dalla finestra li aveva visti baciarsi, aveva desiderato ardentemente che _ Miss Sicilia _ se ne andasse all’inferno per direttissima e senza ritorno, lei e la sua guida da formula uno.

Ma erano tutte cose che non doveva e non poteva ammettere. E non per se stessa o per il suo orgoglio personale - ormai sempre più vacillante - ma perché, se avesse lasciato trasparire con Calogiuri quanto l’idea di vederlo con altre ragazze o altre donne la facesse stare male, lui si sarebbe isolato ancora di più. Avrebbe evitato qualsiasi occasione di uscita e non sarebbe stato giusto. Non poteva certo pretendere da lui fedeltà assoluta, quando lei per prima aveva… aveva un marito a casa che l’aspettava.

E il pensiero di Pietro la riportò di nuovo alla realtà, rompendo la bolla quasi onirica nella quale era avvolta, figurativamente e letteralmente. Sapeva che lei e il maresciallo avevano un discorso molto serio da fare e sapeva altrettanto bene cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli, anche se non era affatto sicura di averne la forza.

"Calogiuri…" enunciò a fatica, alzando il viso per guardarlo negli occhi. E comprese, dal modo in cui si era rabbuiato, gli occhi, di solito così brillanti e puliti, velati di tristezza, che lui aveva capito perfettamente dove volesse andare a parare.

"Non sono stupido," proclamò deciso, bloccandola prima che potesse dire altro e strappandole, nonostante le circostanze, un sorriso affettuoso e malinconico. 

"E che ci voleva **questo** per fartelo ammettere?! A saperlo prima…" ironizzò, per allentare la tensione, stringendo più forte la mano che ancora intrappolava la sua, "è che-"

"Lo so come vanno queste cose, va bene? Lo so benissimo. Lo so che… che **questo** che abbiamo non ha futuro, ma a me basta il presente. Non ti chiedo niente, non pretendo niente. Voglio solo stare con te per quanto possibile, il più possibile, quando avrai un po' di tempo da dedicarmi."

"Lo so… ma non è giusto nei tuoi confronti, Calogiuri, **non è giusto**," affermò, altrettanto decisa, dritto negli occhi, "tu ti meriti molto, ma molto di più."

"Ma io non voglio altro e-"

"Mo pensi di non volerlo, ma presto o tardi ti mancherà. Io non mi voglio approfittare di te e non voglio che un giorno arrivi… che arrivi ad odiarmi."

"Non potrei mai odiarti, e lo sai," le sussurrò, lasciandole la mano per sfiorarle il viso con una delicatezza che fu un’altra fitta al cuore, "e non sono un ragazzino di cui ti puoi approfittare. Lo so benissimo che cosa sto facendo. E sono sempre stato onesto e sincero con te, no?"

"Fin troppo, Calogiuri…" sospirò, scuotendo il capo, come se bastasse per fare chiarezza in quella matassa ingarbugliata di idee che lottavano nel suo cervello.

"Se non starò più bene, se arriverà il giorno in cui vorrò altro, te lo dirò, come ti ho sempre detto tutto il resto. O non ti fidi ancora di me?

"Certo che mi fido di te, Calogiuri. È di me stessa che non mi fido. Per niente,” ammise, infine, con un altro sospiro, abbassando lo sguardo e poi chiudendo gli occhi.

Sapeva di essere giunta a un bivio, all’ultima fermata, all’ultima occasione utile che aveva per derubricare quanto successo tra loro come una follia momentanea, un attimo di debolezza, una scappatella da archiviare come un incidente di percorso, di cui non si sarebbe pentita ma che non avrebbe mai più permesso accadesse.

Proseguire oltre significava intraprendere una vera e propria relazione clandestina, significava diventare amanti nel senso più profondo del termine, significava tradire la fiducia non solo di Pietro, ma anche dello stesso Calogiuri, significava tradire tutti i principi su cui era stata salda una condotta di vita fino a quel momento tutto sommato esemplare - insopportabile per il prossimo magari, ma pur sempre esemplare.

Ma di nuovo, mentre gli occhi le si fecero lucidi, un nodo le si formò in gola, talmente stretto che quasi le sembrò di soffocare e né il fiato né la voce vollero saperne di uscire.

Perché fermarsi ora, sopprimere ciò che provava per Calogiuri - qualsiasi cosa fosse -, sopprimere i suoi desideri, metterli sotto chiave, condannandoli al buon senso e alla ragione, sarebbe stato come tradire se stessa. La vera se stessa, la Imma che il mondo non aveva mai visto, sia perché lei non lo aveva mai permesso a nessuno, tranne forse proprio a Calogiuri, sia perché al mondo, in fondo, non gliene era mai fregato particolarmente di scoprirne l’esistenza o di capire come stesse in realtà _ la Tataranni _.

La se stessa bambina, ragazza e poi donna, che aveva represso desideri, passioni, sogni - che non fossero quelli lavorativi, ovviamente - sotto una coltre di senso del dovere e di responsabilità. Di riscatto dalla povertà, dalla miseria, dall’ignoranza. Di senso di giustizia e di altruismo verso una società ben poco civile - sebbene tutti la considerassero comunque un’egoista priva di sentimenti.

E, tutte queste scelte integerrime, in fondo, dove l’avevano condotta? Sì, ad essere una professionista affermata, ad avere una carriera brillante di cui andava incredibilmente orgogliosa e di cui sarebbe per sempre andata orgogliosa. A fare un lavoro che amava alla follia e che avrebbe sempre amato. Ma anche a struggersi per un ragazzo troppo giovane e troppo bello per lei. Ad avere accanto il marito migliore del mondo, quello che ogni donna sana di mente avrebbe desiderato e si sarebbe tenuta ben stretta, con le unghie e con i denti e…

_ E allora perché siete così infelice? _

Le parole della Masciara le risuonarono nella mente e non ce l’aveva una risposta, semplicemente non ce l’aveva. Non lo sapeva nemmeno lei.

Sapeva solo che non voleva più esserlo e che Calogiuri, quello che c’era con Calogiuri era la cosa più simile alla felicità vera che avesse provato da quando aveva memoria.

E, sebbene non sarebbe stato per sempre, sebbene non sapesse nemmeno lei che sperare, - se che Calogiuri ad un certo punto scegliesse per lei, se che, vivendosela, questa passione sarebbe presto scemata per entrambi, o se che, in qualche modo, prima o poi la matassa nel suo cervello si sbrogliasse da sola e le facesse capire esattamente cos’era giusto fare - sebbene fosse sbagliato, sebbene le avrebbe sicuramente pagate care, lei a quelle emozioni, a quella felicità non voleva e non poteva proprio più rinunciare. Non un’altra volta.

“Mi… mi prometti veramente che se non sarai più felice, se non starai più bene, me lo dirai subito, Calogiuri?” gli domandò con voce tremante, aprendo gli occhi per incontrare quei fari azzurri che si incresparono lievemente in un sorriso sollevato.

“Te lo prometto… Imma,” pronunciò con incredibile decisione, sia la promessa che il suo nome di battesimo. E tanto bastò per farle capire quanto fosse sincero.

“E io… lo so che è poco, anzi, è proprio niente, ma l'unica cosa che posso prometterti è di non farti mai promesse che non posso mantenere, Calogiuri," proclamò a sua volta, allungando finalmente le dita per sfiorargli la guancia, quel lieve accenno di barba mattutina che le solleticava le dita.

"Qualcuno mi ha sempre detto che le promesse le fanno solo i politici e gli avvocati, che promettono tutto senza promettere niente, quindi non mi stupisce.”

“Ma veramente mo tutto quello che ho detto da quando ci conosciamo verrà usato contro di me, Calogiù?” gli domandò scherzosa, pizzicandogli la guancia, “che mi devo preoccupare?”

“No… anche perché c’è un rimedio semplice: basta che la smetti di parlare," replicò con un sorrisetto che le venne voglia di levargli a suon di baci.

E lo avrebbe pure fatto, se lui non l'avesse preceduta, trascinandola con sé fino a inchiodarla al materasso, in un bacio talmente appassionato da toglierle letteralmente il fiato.

*********************************************************************************************************

"Calogiù… mi sa che ci dobbiamo proprio alzare mo, o perdo pure l'ultima corriera…"

Erano le tre del pomeriggio - quando aveva sbirciato l'orologio al polso di lui tra un po' le prendeva un colpo: con lui il tempo trascorreva davvero troppo in fretta già in generale, figuriamoci quando lo passavano a coccolarsi e a fare l'amore.

Lui, per tutta risposta, le rivolse uno di quegli sguardi malinconici e tristi da cucciolo ferito, seguito da uno di quei suoi "va bene…" che erano peggio di una coltellata.

Non che non lo capisse fin troppo bene. La verità era che, se fosse dipeso solo da lei e non avesse avuto tutte le responsabilità che aveva, da quel letto non ci si sarebbe schiodata fino alla fine delle ferie, come minimo.

Ma era ora di tornare alla realtà, purtroppo.

Allungò il collo per posargli un ultimo bacio sulle labbra, forse per cancellargli quell'espressione dal viso, o forse per farsi coraggio a sua volta. Le ci volle tutta la forza di volontà - che ultimamente latitava parecchio - per staccarsi dal suo abbraccio e mettersi a sedere. Sentì freddo, nonostante la calura estiva che filtrava nella stanza.

Ma quando Calogiuri, dopo un ultimo sguardo malinconico, le diede le spalle e si alzò dal letto, la vista di tutto quel ben di dio la indusse quasi nella tentazione di inventarsi urgenze improrogabili in procura, mandare a quel paese il pranzo di ferragosto di sua suocera, e chiuderlo in quella stanza gettando via la chiave.

Lo vide voltarsi di scatto e fissarla con uno sguardo tra il compiaciuto e l'imbarazzato che la portò a domandarsi, per l'ennesima volta, se fosse veramente in grado di leggerle nel pensiero.

Si sentì avvampare e balzò in piedi su gambe che parevano fatte di gelato squagliato al sole, decidendo che fosse giunta l'ora di una bella doccia fredda, letteralmente. Ma, fatti pochi passi, per poco non si ritrovò incastrata nella porta con Calogiuri, che doveva avere avuto la sua stessa idea - _ maledetto sincronismo! _

Le loro braccia si sfiorarono e di nuovo venne trapassata da quella benedetta e dannata scossa elettrica, che non ne voleva sapere di affievolirsi, nonostante nelle ultime ore avessero fatto l'equivalente di una maratona - _ o forse pure due. _

Si voltarono all'unisono, i visi troppo vicini, come nella Grotta dei Pipistrelli, ma stavolta non c'era nessun carabiniere a rompere le scatole e neppure alcuno strato di stoffa.

Presa da un impulso irrefrenabile, gli si aggrappò alle spalle e se lo baciò con una foga inspiegabile, come se dall'ultimo bacio fossero passati anni e non un minuto scarso, ma ogni volta con lui era diversa, e incredibile, e sembrava non bastarle mai.

Si sentì per un attimo sollevare di peso ma, non appena i piedi toccarono nuovamente il pavimento, se lo trascinò alla cieca dentro il bagno, finendo spalmata tra il corpo di Calogiuri e la parete in Plexiglas del box doccia.

In fondo, chi l'aveva detto che la doccia fredda non potessero farla insieme?

*********************************************************************************************************

"Maledizione!"

Guardò il bus che si allontanava inesorabilmente, mentre arrancava reggendo sua madre sottobraccio, che incespicava tra lei e Calogiuri. Il maresciallo offriva di tanto in tanto l'avambraccio libero dal borsone a sua madre, perché ci si appoggiasse, quando l'equilibrio si faceva più precario e Imma faticava a sostenerne tutto il peso. 

E sua madre ci si appoggiava, eccome se ci si appoggiava - _ mica scema, altro che Bruno Lauzi e Garibaldi! _ \- tanto che Imma si chiese se la sua deambulazione fosse improvvisamente peggiorata o se… _ tale figlia, tale madre _.

Tra il tempo perso sotto la doccia - e non solo per lavarsi - e quello impiegato per passare a prendere sua madre e trovare un posto dove accostare la macchina di servizio, anche l'ultima corriera del tardo pomeriggio se ne era andata.

"Vi posso accompagnare io a Metaponto. Ci fermiamo a riempire il serbatoio a spese mie, non vi preoccupate," la rassicurò, conoscendola fin troppo bene, o quasi.

"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, Calogiuri! La benzina in caso ce la metto io," ribatté in automatico, anche se il non gravare sulle spalle dei contribuenti coi suoi viaggi personali era, in quel momento, l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

Il che avrebbe dovuto farle capire quanto grave fosse la situazione. 

Se già presentarsi con Calogiuri a casa dei suoi suoceri, sebbene fosse successo in più occasioni l'estate precedente, non era in quel momento esattamente la mossa più brillante da fare - _ per non dire che era proprio da cretina _ \- quando prese il cellulare per avvertire Pietro del contrattempo, si avvide con sgomento che era ancora spento dalla sera prima.

Dire che Calogiuri fosse pericoloso, arrivati a quel punto, sarebbe stato come dire che la bomba atomica era _ un poco rischiosa _. Aveva il potere di farle perdere completamente il senno in un modo che la spaventava profondamente, soprattutto perché non poteva rimproverargli assolutamente nulla: era stata lei la causa principale del ritardo ed era sempre stata lei a dimenticarsi completamente del telefono.

"Se preferite vedo se Capozza o Matarazzo sono in servizio oggi," propose Calogiuri, che evidentemente aveva ben compreso la sua riluttanza a che lui e la sua famiglia si incrociassero. Peccato che la toppa sarebbe stata ben peggiore del buco.

"Ci manca solo questo, Calogiuri! Ascolta, dammi due minuti e poi andiamo…"

Accese il telefono con mano tremante e trovò una sfilza di notifiche da fare invidia a Valentina. 

Un paio di giornalisti che chissà come avevano il suo numero e volevano intervistarla; un messaggio di congratulazioni da Vitali e uno da Diana, che pure da Londra dove era in vacanza con Cleo aveva ricevuto notizie della condanna di Romaniello; un paio di messaggi di spam di ristoranti per il pranzo di Ferragosto, i cui titolari avrebbe provveduto al rientro dalle ferie a denunciare al Garante della Privacy, per uso improprio di dati personali ottenuti chissà come e infine… e infine cinque chiamate perse da Pietro nelle ultime tre ore.

Si allontanò di qualche passo da Calogiuri e dalla madre - che tanto stava in buona compagnia, da come se lo guardava adorante - e si affrettò a richiamare il marito, temendo il peggio e che fosse già a casa a Matera, o che avesse allertato in procura e pure la protezione civile.

"Imma!! Ma dov'eri finita?! Son tre ore che ti cerco! Iniziavo a spaventarmi, amò. Stai bene?!"

"Sì, sì, sto bene, Pietro. Scusami… è che… non sono riuscita a prendere sonno fino quasi all'alba e mi sono svegliata molto tardi, ed ero così fuori fase che mi sono scordata di avere il cellulare spento."

_ Complimenti, dottoressa! Salvataggio degno di un avvocato: proprio sicura che non siamo fratelli? _ \- la sua coscienza la sfottè con la voce di Latronico.

“Tranquilla, amò, lo capisco che sarai distrutta, dopo tutto il lavoro degli ultimi giorni. Ma dove stai ora? Sei in corriera?”

“No, Pietro… in realtà… sai, tra le cose del lavoro da sistemare e poi mamma da recuperare… ho perso anche l’ultima corriera.”

“Ma non c’è problema! Se mi aspetti a casa, tra un’oretta sono lì da te e-”

Per un attimo fu seriamente tentata di accettare quella che era, oggettivamente, la soluzione perfetta. Ma l’idea che Pietro rientrasse a casa e magari realizzasse che pure la casa era **troppo** perfetta perché ci avesse passato due giorni e due notti - il letto in particolare - la fece desistere e optare per il pericolo minore. Contava sul fatto che, ora della fine della vacanza, se ne sarebbe scordato.

“No, Pietro, col traffico di rientro dal mare ci metterai una vita e mamma non è il caso che stia in giro tutto questo tempo, sai com’è quando non c’è Nikolaus. Non ti preoccupare, il maresciallo, che ci ha già portate alla corriera, si è offerto gentilmente di accompagnarci anche fino a Metaponto.”

“Ma Imma, domani è ferragosto! Non sarà il caso che gli dai un po’ di tregua a quel povero ragazzo, che pure l’anno scorso gli hai fatto fare più chilometri tra Matera e Metaponto della corriera, tra un po’? Per me non è un problema passarti a prendere.”

La solidarietà di Pietro verso Calogiuri era talmente paradossale che Imma non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse maggiore il senso di colpa alla bocca dello stomaco o l’istinto, che tenne a freno a fatica, di esplodere in una risata tra il sarcastico e l’isterico.

“Tranquillo, Pietro, veramente, non sarà un ultimo viaggio a Metaponto che mi farà passare da schiavista. Saremo lì per cena.”

Si affrettò a chiudere la conversazione prima di ulteriori obiezioni.

*********************************************************************************************************

“Ma lo sai che sei proprio un bello giovane? E ce l’hai la fidanzata?”

Imma si passò una mano sulla fronte, non sapendo se sprofondare nello schienale o scoppiare a ridere per l’espressione imbarazzata di Calogiuri, che spiava dal retrovisore: con sua madre in macchina aveva preferito sedersi nel sedile posteriore, anche per salvare le apparenze all’arrivo a Metaponto.

“Grazie, signora, siete troppo gentile,” sì schernì il maresciallo, toccandosi il collo in quel modo che denotava il suo imbarazzo, per poi aggiungere, incrociando gli occhi di Imma nello specchietto, “e… diciamo che ho una... frequentazione.”

“Che parole complicate che usate voi giovani, mo!” esclamò sua madre, con il tono di quando pronunciava una delle sue verità universali, “ai miei tempi le cose si dicevano semplici semplici, pane al pane, vino al vino.”

“Sì, mamma,” sospirò Imma, lanciando un’occhiata grata a Calogiuri, che voleva dire _ porta pazienza. _

“Come con papà tuo… lo sai che mi ricordi il papà di Immarè?” chiese poi, rivolgendosi a Calogiuri e toccandogli una spalla - _ decisamente sua madre scema proprio non era _ \- ma, al menzionare il padre, Imma pregò chiunque fosse in ascolto e non l’avesse già predestinata a volare senza meta in qualche girone dell’inferno, che sua madre si limitasse solo alle solite sparate su Garibaldi e non aggiungesse altro.

“Ve- veramente signora?” balbettò, sembrando ancora più imbarazzato. Imma scosse il capo quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono nuovamente, facendogli capire di non darle retta.

“Eh, certo! Era proprio come te: bello, alto... come Garibaldi!” si esibì nella solita filastrocca, per poi aggiungere, sporgendosi in avanti con tono confidenziale, “e poi era ricco, intelligente! Ah, e piaceva alle donne, assai. Eh, se piaceva, il mio Cenzino!”

La macchina fece un’accelerata brusca e poi rallentò di botto, come se a Calogiuri fosse scappato il piede sull’acceleratore.

Trattenendo il fiato, Imma attese che l’azzurro riapparisse nel retrovisore, insieme alla sentenza che già purtroppo conosceva.

  
Due occhi spalancati e sbigottiti confermarono che Calogiuri, con quel taccuino, davvero la memoria la stava allenando, fin troppo. Maledisse mentalmente sua madre, se stessa e Diana per averla messa in quella situazione. Fece un altro cenno del capo, un _ non è come pensi, ne parliamo _, che sperò Calogiuri avesse colto correttamente.

Ma, di rimando, ricevette solo un’occhiata preoccupata e nella vettura calò il più totale silenzio, almeno fino a che sua madre, dal nulla, saltò su richiedendogli se fosse possibile ascoltare una canzone di Bruno Lauzi.

*********************************************************************************************************

“Signora, benvenuta!”

Sua suocera, puntuale come il mal di denti, li accolse alla porta. Aveva provato ad evitare a Calogiuri di accompagnarle fino in casa, ma sua madre gli si era attaccata al braccio mentre lui scaricava il borsone dal baule e non c’era stato verso di farla staccare.

“Imma, e chi è questa, mo?” chiese sua madre, come da copione, e Imma sperò di risparmiarsi tutta la storia sul come la famiglia De Ruggeri fosse arrivata ad avere quel cognome, per quanto vedere sua suocera in difficoltà le facesse sempre correre un brivido di piacere lungo la spina dorsale.

“La vostra consuocera, signora,” la accolse con un sorriso fintissimo, prendendole la mano che non stringeva spasmodicamente il braccio del povero Calogiuri.

“Ah, quella che-”

“Date pure a me il borsone,” la interruppe lesta sua suocera, che sapeva bene sua madre dove volesse andare a parare.

“Non c’è bisogno, signora, faccio io,” si oppose, lanciando un’occhiata a Calogiuri che lo portò a metterle immediatamente il mano il borsone, senza fiatare.

“Pietro e Valentina?” si azzardò poi a chiedere, non vedendoli uscire.

“Valentina è in camera sua a parlare con… con _quello_ _di Bra_ e mio figlio è andato a comprare non ho capito bene che cosa, dovrebbe rientrare tra poco.”

_ Allora qualcuno lassù che non mi odia esiste ancora! _ \- pensò Imma, sentendosi immediatamente sollevata e notando, quasi automaticamente, come le spalle di Calogiuri si fecero meno tese sotto la polo estiva.

“Signora, appoggiatevi a me, così lasciamo andare… l’appuntato qui,” fece segno sua suocera, porgendo il braccio a sua madre che lo guardò con lo stesso entusiasmo con cui guardava le pastiglie da prendere mattina e sera.

“Dai mamma, il _ maresciallo _ adesso deve andare,” concordò per una volta Imma, non resistendo nemmeno in questa circostanza dal correggere sua suocera, porgendo a sua volta il gomito sinistro, che sua madre, seppur con riluttanza, infine si degnò di afferrare.

“Maresciallo? Ma non era appuntato?” domandò sua suocera, squadrando Calogiuri con un’occhiata diversa ed indefinibile che inquietò profondamente Imma.

“In quest’anno ha avuto una promozione, signora,” chiarì, trovando improvvisamente quella conversazione surreale e notando dalle spalle di Calogiuri che pure lui era di nuovo in tensione.

“Ah, bene, tanti complimenti, maresciallo!” esclamò sua suocera, con una gentilezza che fu, se possibile, ancora più inquietante, prima di aggiungere, con perfino più cortesia, “ma perché non vi fermate anche voi a cena? Ormai è tardi, prima che tornate a Matera sarà notte.”

Imma vide chiaramente, perfino in tralice, Calogiuri spalancare gli occhi allibito, l’espressione del cervo abbagliato dai fari. Ed era sicura che lei stessa avesse avuto, almeno per un attimo, un'espressione identica.

“Signora, guardate, io vi ringrazio moltissimo per l’invito, sono onorato veramente e… e come se avessi accettato ma-” si interruppe, lanciandole un’occhiata come a chiederle aiuto.

“Ma il maresciallo deve andare a Grottaminarda dalla famiglia per il ferragosto,” si affrettò a precisare, chiedendosi come fosse diventata tanto abile a raccontare balle in soli due giorni di pratica, “e se aspetta ancora a partire rischia di non arrivare più.”

“Ah, in questo caso... ovviamente la famiglia prima di tutto, maresciallo. Bello vedere che ci sono ancora giovani così legati ai propri genitori, al giorno d’oggi!” proclamò sua suocera, con un sorriso che innalzò l’inquietudine ai massimi livelli.

“Gra- grazie, signora,” balbettò Calogiuri, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, prima di lanciare un’occhiata verso il cancello, poi verso Imma e congedarsi con un, “allora buon ferragosto signore, buon ferragosto, dottoressa. Se aveste bisogno di me per il caso, resto raggiungibile sul cellulare.”

“Mi auguro proprio che non succeda più niente da qui alla fine delle vacanze,” mentì Imma, perché la verità era che quasi pregava che capitasse qualcosa che la costringesse ad anticipare definitivamente il rientro da Metaponto, “buon ferragosto, Calogiuri, e grazie di tutto.”

E così, con un ultimo sguardo, lo vide voltarsi e sparire oltre il cancello.

Fece per avviarsi verso casa quando sua suocera le lanciò un’altra strana occhiata, che le gelò per un attimo il sangue nelle vene, mentre le montava il panico.

“Imma, ma sai che riguardo al maresciallo ho avuto come un’illuminazione?” le chiese e Imma già si vide in tribunale per la causa di separazione con addebito, Pietro con l’affido esclusivo di Valentina, Calogiuri espulso dall’arma e la sua carriera in frantumi.

“In che senso?” le domandò, cercando di tenere un tono più neutro possibile.

“Beh, è proprio un bel ragazzo, no?”

“Signora, a me basta che faccia bene il mestiere suo: stiamo in procura, mica a una sfilata,” le rispose, assumendo, nonostante le circostanze, un tono di sfida.

“E lo sa fare bene _ il mestiere suo? _”

“Sì, se la cava molto bene,” ammise, sforzandosi di celare la nota d’orgoglio dalla voce, “ma che c’entra questo mo?”

“C’entra, c’entra. Non pensi che... sarebbe perfetto per Valentina?”

Imma inciampò sul gradino e ci mancò poco che finisse schiantata a terra, tirandosi pure dietro sua madre. Per fortuna riuscì appena in tempo a reggersi alla colonna del porticato.

“Per Valentina?” ripetè, come in trance, e non seppe se sentirsi più sollevata o più… più umiliata.

“Beh, certo, perché no? Bello è bello, fa bene il suo mestiere, sta facendo carriera, è gentile, legato alla famiglia, inspiegabilmente va perfino d'accordo con te. Mi pare un buon partito. Sicuramente migliore di quell’avanzo di galera che sta a Bra, non che ci voglia molto!”

Imma si bloccò perché era tutto talmente surreale che non sapeva nemmeno da dove cominciare: se dal difendere Samuel o dal cercare di levare questa idea di testa a sua suocera il prima possibile e definitivamente.

Era da quando Valentina le aveva annunciato di lei e Samuel che sua suocera le proponeva, più o meno velatamente, candidati alternativi, ma non pensava sarebbe arrivata a tal punto.

“Per caso è anche di buona famiglia?” chiese la signora De Ruggeri, che sognava che Valentina si sposasse con qualche pezzo grosso della _ Matera bene _ fin da che era poco più che in fasce, come se fosse un riscatto dalla delusione inflittale del figlio, che aveva scelto una che la _ Matera bene _ l’aveva solo incrociata per sbatterne qualche esponente in galera.

“A quanto ne so i genitori sono contadini, signora. E comunque il maresciallo ha già una fidanzata al paese suo, qualche mese fa ci ha pure annunciato che si sposeranno,” si affrettò a chiarire, benedicendo per una volta perfino Maria Luisa.

“Peccato! Eh, ma del resto le ragazze sveglie i buoni partiti se li prendono al volo. Non come Valentina, che si perde dietro ad un mezzo delinquente!”

Imma stava per perdere la pazienza e lanciarsi in una filippica sull’utilità del reinserimento dei giovani da strutture protette e su come certe etichette fossero profondamente ingiuste e frutto di ignoranza, quando due mani sugli occhi le levarono bruscamente la vista.

“Sorpresa! Bentornata amò!” sentì la voce di Pietro esclamare alle sue spalle, prima di voltarsi - sua madre nel frattempo se l’era agguantata sua suocera, nonostante le proteste - e trovarsi davanti ad un mazzo di rose rosse persino più enorme di quello dell’ultima volta.

Se il senso di colpa avesse avuto un sapore, sarebbe stato quello della bile che sentì improvvisamente risalirle in gola.

“Amò, tutto bene?” le domandò, probabilmente vedendola lì come paralizzata, “non mi dai neanche un bacio?”

Imma chiuse un attimo gli occhi e scosse il capo, per cercare di riattivare cervello e muscoli e soffocare quel senso di colpa che la faceva sembrare una bella statuina.

Con il sorriso migliore che le riuscì di produrre, si sporse a posare un bacio sulle labbra di Pietro, sentendosi, ove possibile, perfino più un'infame quando le loro labbra si sfiorarono.

Afferrò le rose con malagrazia, data dalle mani tremanti, e si sforzò di sorridergli nuovamente, esclamando un “ma sei matto! Ti saranno costate una fortuna!" di protesta che risuonò troppo finto perfino ai suoi orecchi.

“Ma figurati! Per te questo ed altro! E poi dobbiamo festeggiare la tua vittoria, no? Ho già messo lo spumante in frigo!” annunciò orgoglioso, in apparenza completamente inconsapevole del tono di lei, passandole una mano intorno alle spalle per stringerla a sé di lato ed iniziando ad avviarsi verso l’ingresso.

Imma, le braccia piene di rose e lo stomaco pieno di sassi, si lasciò condurre da lui fin dentro casa, verso quella festa che si meritava tanto quanto si meritava l'amore incondizionato di un marito come Pietro.

*********************************************************************************************************

"Amò…"

La voce di Pietro all'orecchio precedette di pochissimo le sue labbra alla base del collo.

Imma si era appena seduta sul letto, dopo una rapida doccia e aver indossato l'immancabile camicia da notte, quando suo marito, prevedibile come un orologio svizzero, fece partire l'assalto.

Il problema, molto meno prevedibile, era ciò che accadde, o meglio, **non** accadde dopo: mentre la bocca di Pietro si applicava con impegno encomiabile, Imma non sentì nulla se non un senso improvviso di spossatezza, misto ai morsi residui di colpa che nemmeno l'abbondante cena - che aveva divorato con voracità, una volta che i sassi avevano lasciato spazio alla fame da troppe calorie bruciate - era riuscita del tutto a placare.

La verità era che quella famosa fiammella, che l'aveva accompagnata nell'ultimo periodo come una presenza costante, si era finalmente sopita e l'ultima cosa di cui aveva voglia in quel momento erano altre _ evoluzioni _, tra il dolore ai muscoli che iniziava a farsi sentire e l'overdose di endorfine e ormoni ancora in circolo.

L'unico desiderio proibito in quel momento era una bella dormita di almeno dieci ore filate, come minimo.

"Scusa, Pietro, ma mi sento veramente troppo stanca, ho bisogno di riposare," lo interruppe, scostandosi dalle sue labbra e allungando una mano per trattenergli il viso.

Lo sguardo deluso che le lanciò fu un'altra fitta colpevole allo stomaco, che la spinse ad accarezzargli una guancia e dirgli, in quella che era una domanda retorica ma anche una mezza promessa, "ti dispiace se li rimandiamo i festeggiamenti?"

Pietro sospirò e scosse il capo, dandole un bacio in fronte, con aria rassegnata. Poi si bloccò improvvisamente e la guardò in modo strano.

"C'è qualcosa di diverso in te, oggi," pronunciò, come se fosse una sentenza incontrovertibile, ed Imma sentì un'altra colata d'acido, chiedendosi se ce l'avesse letteralmente scritto in fronte quello che aveva combinato.

Era ancora indecisa se fosse meglio chiedere chiarimenti o tacere, quando Pietro proclamò, come colto da un'illuminazione - si sperava migliori di quelle di sua madre -, "hai cambiato profumo? Anzi no, forse lo shampoo?"

Imma sentì un macigno sulle spalle, mentre si dava della deficiente. Se fosse esistito un manuale su come non farsi scoprire in una relazione extraconiugale, lei quel giorno aveva inanellato tutte, ma proprio tutte, le cose da non fare.

E usare docciaschiuma e shampoo del proprio amante era in cima alla lista.

"Ho dimenticato lo shampoo e ho dovuto usare un campioncino che avevo in giro," si affrettò a chiarire, stupendosi di nuovo della prontezza del suo cervello nell'inventare storie tutto sommato credibili.

"È un po' maschile…" commentò Pietro, e Imma si chiese se ci fosse un fine inquisitorio dietro quel commento, almeno fino a quando Pietro aggiunse, "ma non mi dispiace, ti si addice."

"Mi stai dicendo che sono mascolina?" non poté trattenersi dal domandare, sebbene non fosse proprio nella posizione di polemizzare su alcunché.

"Ma che scherzi, amò? No! Solo che sei forte, volitiva e-"

"E quindi l'essere forti e volitivi sarebbe una caratteristica maschile?" di nuovo di frenare la lingua non le riuscì proprio.

"Ma no, Imma, ma figurati! Ma che c'hai stasera? Stai ancora nella modalità da magistrato? Intendo solo dire che, forte e volitiva come sei, puoi permetterti di indossare tutto ciò che vuoi, e non solo come profumo," cercò di salvare il salvabile. Imma stava per domandargli se si stesse lamentando di come si vestiva, quando Pietro si affrettò ad aggiungere, "e poi penso di averti dimostrato coi fatti negli anni che a me dei ruoli di genere non me frega proprio niente, no?"

Imma sospirò e si calmò, dovendo ammettere che era fin troppo vero. Pietro le sorrise sollevato, probabilmente intuendo che la tempesta fosse passata, e la trascinò in un breve abbraccio, prima di scostare il lenzuolo, sembrando improvvisamente ansioso quanto lei di dormire, probabilmente per evitarsi ulteriori discussioni.

Non appena si fu coricata accanto a lui, si sentì posare un bacio sul collo ed abbracciare da dietro e, per un attimo, si irrigidì, sforzandosi poi di lasciarsi andare, mentre Pietro le augurava buona notte.

Il problema era che quell'abbraccio non la aiutava affatto a rilassarsi, anzi, la faceva sentire ancora di più in colpa nei confronti del marito, tanto che il sonno non ne voleva sapere di venire, sebbene si sentisse mentalmente e fisicamente esausta.

Attese finché i respiri di Pietro si fecero più lenti e cadenzati e, con grande delicatezza, gli sollevò il braccio destro, con cui la tratteneva, e glielo poggiò sul materasso, prima di spostarsi verso il bordo del letto e crollare finalmente in un immeritato riposo.

*********************************************************************************************************

Un brivido di freddo la costrinse a sollevarsi dal materassino su cui stava mollemente adagiata da un tempo lunghissimo quanto indefinibile.

Ma a definirlo per lei ci pensavano la pelle d'oca ed i polpastrelli raggrinziti peggio delle prugne secche di cui era ghiotta sua suocera - il che diceva di quest'ultima molto più di quanto fosse necessario esprimere a parole.

Era stata in acqua troppo a lungo, lo sapeva, il cielo si stava rannuvolando, come a seguire il suo umore dell'ultima settimana. 

A partire da ferragosto, gocciolato via in una noia mortale e letale - aveva addirittura rinunciato alla competizione gastronomica con sua suocera, troppo presa da ben altri pensieri per impegnarsi a cucinare - ai giorni successivi, trascorsi a dribblare l'assedio opprimente dei suoi suoceri e di Pietro che, accorgendosi della sua voglia di starsene per conto suo, per reazione era diventato ancora più premuroso.

Cosa che normalmente avrebbe anche apprezzato, ma che ora la faceva sentire soltanto peggio.

E poi c'era quel senso di mancanza che, a mano a mano che trascorrevano le ore di distacco da Calogiuri, tornava prepotentemente a martellarle il cervello e il cuore, sempre più forte ed invadente, mentre la famosa fiamma si era riattivata sotto la cenere e crepitava con altrettanta intensità.

Ogni giorno era stata sul punto di chiamarlo almeno una volta, ma era sempre riuscita a trattenersi appena in tempo. Era già stata fin troppo imprudente, doveva darsi una regolata. 

Ma, dopo una settimana, si sentiva come una pentola a pressione stipata di frustrazione e pronta ad esplodere.

Sapendo che ciò non fosse un buon motivo per rischiare di ammalarsi ad agosto, si sforzò di uscire dall'acqua - sua unica oasi di pace - mollare il materassino sotto l'ombrellone ed avviarsi verso le docce e gli spogliatoi.

Fresca di doccia, si accingeva ad entrare in cabina per cambiarsi il costume, quando si sentì agguantare per un braccio. Stava per piantare un urlo ed un calcio negli stinchi all'aggressore, quando un "tranquilla, amò, so' io!", sussurratole all'orecchio, la bloccò appena in tempo.

Con un sorriso malizioso, Pietro la spinse nella cabina, chiuse la porta alle loro spalle e inizio a baciarle il collo con grande passione, mentre con le mani la accarezzava lungo le braccia, fino ad arrivare alle spalle.

Imma per un attimo non reagì, presa completamente in contropiede, ma, quando lo sentì scostarle le spalline del costume, gli fermò le mani, e ritrasse il collo meglio che poteva.

"Piè, ma sei impazzito??! Stiamo in mezzo alla gente, e se ci sentono?!" esclamò, completamente esterrefatta dall'iniziativa del marito che, in vent'anni di relazione, mai aveva tentato nulla di simile. 

"Non ci sentirà nessuno," le garantì, piantandole un altro bacio appena sotto all'orecchio.

Imma avvertì una nuova ondata di senso di colpa risalire fino in gola. Se nei confronti di Pietro - che peraltro mandava in bianco ormai da una settimana -, se nei confronti di Calogiuri, se nei confronti di tutti i bagnanti che da lì all'apocalisse avrebbero tentato di utilizzare quella cabina, più tutti quelli potenzialmente in quel momento all'ascolto, non avrebbe saputo dirlo.

"E… in ogni caso… siamo marito e moglie, no? Pure se qualcuno sente che ci amiamo, che male c'è?" aggiunse Pietro, col tono più convincente che possedeva, riprendendo a percorrerle la linea del collo con le labbra, facendole di proposito solletico con i baffi e strappandole una mezza risata.

Ed Imma prese un respiro e, tra il senso di colpa verso Pietro per un ennesimo rifiuto, la prospettiva eccitante del proibito e quella fiamma che la consumava senza trovare sfogo, buttò il buonsenso al vento - come sempre più spesso faceva ultimamente - e gli permise di baciarla, di abbassarle le spalline e di prenderla in braccio, finendo quasi per ruzzolare contro la parete ruvida di legno.

*********************************************************************************************************

“Hai… hai visto che sono stato silenziosissimo?”

La voce di Pietro che ansimava nel suo collo la ridestò dai pensieri nei quali era rimasta incastrata.

  
Realizzò contemporaneamente due cose: che Pietro aveva smesso di muoversi e che pure lei era stata silenziosa, fin troppo.

Si sentì depositare a terra, su gambe leggermente dolenti ma fin troppo salde, mentre Pietro fece un passo indietro e le chiese, guardandola negli occhi, “allora, ti è piaciuto?”

Imma non potè evitare di spalancare gli occhi, incredula: perché non glielo aveva chiesto **mai**, nemmeno una volta, nemmeno alla sua primissima volta.

Del resto Pietro scemo non era e forse si sarà reso pure conto che lei… che lei...

Non che le fosse dispiaciuto, intendiamoci, e all’inizio l’idea era stata anche eccitante, ma da un certo punto in poi era stato… piacevole, per carità, ma… _ tiepido _ sarebbe stato il termine esatto.

Tanto che i suoi pensieri avevano iniziato a vagare, senza che nemmeno se ne rendesse conto. Prima che la voce di Pietro la interrompesse, stava giusto giusto pensando a che cosa comprare al supermercato per cena.

Non le era mai successo in tutti quegli anni di matrimonio e, di nuovo, quella maledetta fitta colpevole la prese allo stomaco, mentre si rese conto che Pietro aspettava ancora una risposta, l’ansia che gli si leggeva chiaramente negli occhi.

“Pietro... e che hai 15 anni per farmi una domanda simile?” gli domandò di rimando, suonando più dura di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma improvvisamente sentì un’inspiegabile rabbia montarle dentro che la portò ad aggiungere, “e comunque la prossima volta, prima di farti venire un’idea del genere in un posto pubblico, chiedimi se sono d’accordo, magari.”

Approfittò della paralisi di lui, rimasto di stucco, un’espressione addolorata negli occhi, che le scatenò l’ennesima fitta, che generò a sua volta una rabbia ancora maggiore - con se stessa, lo sapeva benissimo, molto più che con lui - per rinfilarsi il costume bagnato e correre a farsi un’altra doccia, di cui sentiva improvvisamente un disperato bisogno.

*********************************************************************************************************

Resistè due giorni. Due giorni di noia, di silenzi tra il mortificato, l’imbarazzato e il risentito di Pietro e di troppe chiacchiere inutili dei suoi suoceri e della Moliterni, che la signora De Ruggeri, visto che le disgrazie non vengono mai sole, aveva preso in simpatia.

_ Quando ho pensato che la gioia della condanna di Romaniello non me l’avrebbe rovinata nemmeno un mese trascorso con loro, magari potevi non prendermi così in parola! _\- fu la preghiera che rivolse a non avrebbe saputo bene dire chi.

Ma si chiamava karma, ne era sempre più certa.

Alla cena del secondo giorno al ristorante, mentre sua suocera ascoltava incantata la Moliterni raccontare storie della_ Matera bene _ , mentre Pietro parlava col suo carissimo amico Vitolo di strategie di calcetto a lei incomprensibili - quantomeno a calcetto ci era tornato sul serio a giocare, non che fosse in diritto di sindacare sulla fedeltà altrui, arrivata a questo punto - , mentre Valentina faceva un fugone da tavola degno di una centometrista, non appena le venne dato il permesso di congedarsi e raggiungere i suoi amici in uno stabilimento lì vicino - ed Imma si trovò ad invidiarla smodatamente - mentre tutto intorno a lei era brusio e frastuono, Imma si trovò a ripensare ad una frase de _ La Grande Bellezza _.

Film che Pietro l’aveva praticamente costretta a sorbirsi e che aveva odiato profondamente, rubricandolo come il classico mattone pseudo impegnato su e per borghesucci annoiati che un problema vero in vita loro non l’avevano mai visto, nemmeno con il binocolo che lei usava in spiaggia.

Ma ora le venne in mente, con spaventosa chiarezza, una delle primissime battute del film: _ La più consistente scoperta che ho fatto pochi giorni dopo aver compiuto sessantacinque anni è che non posso più perdere tempo a fare cose che non mi va di fare. _

E, sebbene lei di anni ne avesse una ventina buona in meno, era esattamente così che si sentiva.

La mattina dopo si svegliò all’alba, svicolando da Pietro che l’aveva abbracciata nel sonno, e uscì con la scusa di andare a comprare il latte - che manco in una canzone di Gianni Morandi si faceva più.

Arrivata a pochi passi dal panettiere, si infilò in una viuzza secondaria e compose un numero che ormai sapeva a memoria.

“Pronto?” la raggiunse una voce assonnata.

Guardò l’orologio e realizzò che erano le 7.30 del mattino, era periodo di vacanza e Calogiuri aveva ancora il sonno di pietra della gioventù.

“Dottoressa?!” le chiese poi preoccupato, avendo probabilmente notato finalmente il nome sul display, “state bene?! È successo qualcosa?!”

“No, Calogiuri, non è successo niente, tranquillo!” lo rassicurò, sentendo le labbra tendersi in un sorriso, senza poterlo nemmeno evitare, e rendendosi conto che le era mancato moltissimo.

Sorridere E Calogiuri.

“Ascolta, oggi hai già degli impegni o avresti un po’ di tempo libero?”

“Nessun impegno in particolare, volevo sistemare ancora un poco casa, ma posso farlo un altro giorno. Avete bisogno di qualcosa?” le chiese, il tono che virò verso una nota tra il felice e lo speranzoso che le provocò quella sensazione piacevole al petto.

“Mi potresti venire a prendere? Se sì, ti aspetto a Marina di Ginosa, alla fermata dei bus, appena puoi essere lì.”

“A Marina di Ginosa? Ma volete fare un altro sopralluogo al cantiere?” le domandò, con un tono confuso che la fece sorridere ancora di più.

“No, Calogiuri, voglio che mi porti da qualche parte,” ribadì, non riuscendo a contenere una mezza risata.

“E dove?”

“Dove ti pare, Calogiuri. Dove ti pare a te.”

Le bastava che fosse lontano da lì.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota dell’autrice: Questo è stato un capitolo molto complicato da scrivere, perché voglio fare le cose in modo realistico e graduale, soprattutto per Imma, che ovviamente ha una situazione familiare a dir poco complicata, oltre al fattore della differenza d’età. Spero davvero di esserci riuscita, mai come stavolta sono curiosissima e in apprensione di sapere cosa ne pensate del comportamento dei personaggi e cosa vi ha convinto di meno o di più. Quello che vi posso promettere è che, al di là di tutto, alla fine del percorso ci attende il lieto fine, ma il percorso sarà ancora un po’ lungo e con vari ostacoli, oltre ai momenti belli, ma spero la storia possa mantenersi interessante.
> 
> Ringrazio moltissimo tutti voi che state leggendo questa storia e un ringraziamento speciale a chi ha speso e a chi spenderà un po’ del suo tempo per lasciarmi una recensione, che veramente sono tutte preziosissime per capire come procede la scrittura e in cosa posso fare meglio.
> 
> Il prossimo capitolo arriverà come sempre puntuale di domenica.
> 
> Grazie ancora!


	5. Rischi del Mestiere

**Nessun Alibi**

**Capitolo 5 - Rischi del Mestiere**

**Disclaimer: questa storia è scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. Questi personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono proprietà dei relativi detentori di copyright. Ogni riferimento a fatti, persone, luoghi o eventi realmente esistenti è da ritenersi puramente casuale.**

  
  


Erano le nove del mattino e già avvertiva il bisogno di una doccia. Il sole ancora non cocente del mattino riverberava sull'asfalto, guadagnando intensità in modo esponenziale e facendola surriscaldare.

Ed il pensiero di chi stava attendendo su quella panchina non aiutava certo la situazione. 

Si era liberata rapidamente dalle domande di Pietro e di sua suocera, non appena, al suo rientro col cartone del latte ed i cornetti caldi, aveva annunciato che doveva assentarsi per quella giornata per un'incombenza imprevista di lavoro, che non poteva attendere il rientro dalle ferie, pena il rischio di far slittare il processo.

Se ne era ben guardata dallo specificare il genere di incombenza e quale processo, o dove sarebbe andata. Meno dettagli si fornivano e meglio era in questi casi.

_ Devo veramente smettere di avere a che fare con avvocati e criminali _ \- si ritrovò a pensare, per l'ennesima volta in quei giorni.

Si era congedata annunciando che sarebbe andata a prendere la corriera - di nuovo senza precisare quale - e ora si trovava a Marina di Ginosa, a pochi chilometri dall'ecomostro che per un anno era stato la tomba di Vaccaro, che le era stato decisamente più simpatico in morte che in vita.

Il borbottio di un motorino la distolse dai suoi pensieri e si ritrovò di fronte Calogiuri, in sella ad uno scooter ancora più scassato di quello di Roma, che le sorrideva con lieve apprensione, pur mentre la guardava come se fosse stata un'apparizione angelica.

Non avrebbe saputo dire come se lo fosse guardato lei, ma nel giro di due secondi gli buttò le braccia al collo e se lo strinse più forte che poteva, tanto che lui rimase paralizzato per qualche istante, prima di ricambiare la stretta con altrettanta intensità.

Si staccò a forza dopo un lasso di tempo troppo breve e solo per evitare di dare nell'occhio. Si guardarono e si sorrisero, senza parlare per qualche istante.

"Ho pensato fosse meglio evitare l'auto di servizio. Lo so che non è un granché, ma è l'unico mezzo che sono riuscito a recuperare con così poco preavviso."

"Tranquillo, Calogiuri, hai fatto bene!" lo rassicurò con un altro sorriso, prima di chiedergli, con malcelata curiosità, "allora, dove mi porti?"

"Beh… veramente… visto che stiamo già qui… se ti va, pensavo di andare al mare," le propose, con quella timidezza adorabile quanto ingiustificata, visti gli eventi recenti. Ma ciò la rendeva ancora più preziosa.

"Certo che mi va, Calogiuri!" ribatté con un sorriso, avvicinandosi per saltare in sella dietro di lui, ma lui la bloccò con una mano.

"Se… insomma, per il costume... ho visto che c'è una bancarella qui vicino...” suggerì, affrettandosi ad aggiungere, all’occhiata di lei, “ovviamente possiamo verificare prima se hanno i permessi e se fanno lo scontrino.”

Imma scoppiò a ridere: la conosceva davvero troppo bene, Calogiuri, ma di sicuro, nella posizione in cui erano, l’ultimo suo pensiero era attirare l’attenzione su di sé, rubando il lavoro alla finanza.

“Tranquillo, non sarà necessario, tanto il costume non mi serve.”

Gli occhi di Calogiuri si spalancarono fino a far concorrenza al gatto con gli stivali dei film di Shrek, mentre il viso e il collo gli si tinsero di rosso a tal punto che Imma temette per un secondo che gli pigliasse un colpo.

“Ma che hai capito, Calogiù? C’ho già un costume in borsa!” chiarì, non riuscendo a trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere, “che non ti conosco a te?”

Calogiuri si toccò il collo, sembrando ancora più in imbarazzo, sebbene un sorriso timido gli spuntò sul volto. Ed Imma, come la stronza che era, decise di metterci il carico da undici, “magari la spiaggia per i nudisti ce la teniamo per la prossima volta, che dici?”

Al maresciallo andò di traverso la saliva ed esplose in un attacco di tosse che la fece sentire lievemente in colpa, ma adorava troppo il suo candore ed il suo stupore per non goderselo un po’. Gli diede un paio di colpi sulla schiena - che tra un po’ ci rimetteva lei la mano, con quei muscoli che si ritrovava - e si sentì agguantare stretta per la vita.

Sollevò lo sguardo e si ritrovò a pochi centimetri dal viso di Calogiuri, il suo fiato sulle labbra, ed ogni traccia di buonsenso sull’opportunità di baciarlo in pubblico svanì, sostituita da una corrente magnetica che la attraeva in modo irresistibile.

Fece per sollevarsi sulla punta dei piedi per colmare la distanza residua, quando sentì un peso sulla testa ed una visiera le calò davanti agli occhi. Non riuscì a trattenere un lieve sospiro di disappunto e sul volto di Calogiuri comparve un sorrisetto compiaciuto, gli occhi che brillavano come a dire “stavolta te l’ho fatta io!” anche mentre premurosamente le allacciava il casco, indugiando, di proposito ne era sicura, con le dita sotto al mento, facendole correre un brivido lungo la schiena.

Calogiuri era proprio cresciuto dai tempi di Roma, eccome se era cresciuto. E diventava sempre più pericoloso e più capace di scombussolarla e di tenerle testa, in modo imprevedibile.

Gli lanciò un’occhiata di avvertimento, come a fargli intuire che gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare dopo, con gli interessi, e lui, per tutta risposta, le sorrise in un modo che era un  _ non vedo l’ora  _ non verbale.

Su gambe improvvisamente tremolanti si arrampicò sul sellino incandescente, che lui aveva provveduto cavallerescamente a coprire con quella che sembrava una giacca di jeans, per evitarle ustioni e spellamenti.

E stavolta non ci fu bisogno di raccomandazioni su dove e come mettere le mani, perché Imma se lo strinse, eccome se se lo strinse, senza riserve, le braccia allacciate intorno alla vita, il petto attaccato alla schiena di lui, la testa poggiata su una spalla, mentre ammirava il paesaggio che scorreva loro affianco. Un po’ per vendetta, un po’ per desiderio e necessità.

Rimasero così, senza parlare, mentre il traffico intorno a loro si diradava sempre di più: i bar, i caseggiati e gli stabilimenti balneari si fecero meno frequenti e infine giunsero ai margini di una boscaglia.

Calogiuri ci si infilò con sicurezza, su una stradina in cemento che aveva visto giorni migliori e che li fece sobbalzare come forsennati - altro che le buche di Roma!

Ad un certo punto si arrivò ad uno spiazzo vicino allo sterrato e Calogiuri arrestò il veicolo e spense il motore.

“Da qui ci tocca proseguire a piedi, ma non è distante,” la rassicurò con un sorriso, sfilandosi il casco ed, automaticamente, sporgendosi per aiutarla a fare altrettanto, liberandola con rapidità sorprendente.

Imma squadrò lo sterrato e poi i suoi zoccoli e pregò di non lasciarci le caviglie. Fossero stati almeno sandali sarebbe già stato meglio, così era un osso duro perfino per lei che poteva vincere le maratone in tacchi a spillo.

“Ho portato delle ciabatte da mare,” si offrì Calogiuri con un sorriso, estraendo dal portapacchi, oltre che una borsa termica ed un borsone da spiaggia, un paio di calzature piatte in plastica del suo numero -  _ come faceva a ricordarselo? _

Il fatto che fossero leopardate le strappò una risata, mentre una specie di nodo le si formò in gola, nonostante fosse assurdo commuoversi per una scemenza simile. Ma il bello di Calogiuri era proprio questo: quei piccoli gesti, quelle piccole premure, come sapere che le sue scarpe non sarebbero mai state adatte ad affrontare uno sterrato e premunirsi di conseguenza.

Si liberò degli zoccoli, mollandoli nel portapacchi insieme ai caschi e, ciabatte ai piedi, si avviò con Calogiuri lungo lo sterrato, a braccetto, mentre lui la aiutava a navigare i sassi su quei pezzi di plastica che, pur essendo più comodi, non erano comunque certo l’ideale.

Quando cominciò a disperare per l’incolumità di caviglie e piedi, finalmente la boscaglia si diradò, rivelando una spiaggetta minuscola ed isolata, intrappolata tra gli alberi e due file di scogli.

Il rifugio perfetto per due amanti.

**Troppo perfetto.**

Un senso di fastidio la prese alla gola e allo stomaco, chiedendosi come Calogiuri conoscesse quel posto - lui non era nemmeno di quelle parti e non aveva certo avuto tempo per fare ricerche in proposito quella mattina - ed immaginandoselo a rotolarsi su quella spiaggetta con una bellissima e giovane ragazza che nel suo cervello era Maria Luisa. O chissà che altra.

Era da cretina e da stronza essere gelosa del passato di un uomo quando lei, nel presente, a casa aveva un marito, ma certi sentimenti non sono razionali.

“Scusa per la camminata nello sterrato. Mi avevano avvertito che c’era ma pensavo fosse più breve,” pronunciò un po’ mortificato, sicuramente avendo notato qualcosa che non andava nell’espressione di lei.

“Ma chi?” gli domandò, incuriosita e sollevata, realizzando che Calogiuri in quel posto non ci era mai stato prima.

“Eh… beh… Capozza.”

“Ma sei impazzito?! Con tutta la gente che c’era, proprio a Capozza dovevi chiedere dove-”

“Ma non oggi, tranquilla! Gliel’ho chiesto un po’ di tempo fa. E poi mo sta pure in servizio, ho controllato,” la rassicurò, diventando nuovamente di un colore fucsiaceo, a quanto aveva dovuto ammettere, “gli avevo detto che mi veniva a trovare la fidanzata dal paese, non ti preoccupare.”

“Da quanto è che progettavi pure di portarmi al mare, Calogiù?” gli domandò, mentre rifletteva sulla fine ingloriosa di Maria Luisa, ridotta a scusa perfetta per due amanti, pure dopo essere stata piantata con le bomboniere già comprate - non che non se lo fosse meritato.

“E va beh… dottoressa, diciamo che sapevo che era improbabile che potesse capitare ma poi… per ogni evenienza mi preparo.”

“Tu ti prepari fin troppo bene, Calogiuri,” sospirò Imma, scuotendo il capo, intenerita.

Ma, ben presto, un’altra immagine mentale si fece largo nella sua mente: Capozza e Diana a rotolarsi su quella spiaggia, peggio che in archivio e, non avrebbe saputo dire perchè, ma le venne tremendamente da ridere.

"Che c'è?"

"No, niente, niente, tranquillo!"

Sorridendosi, iniziarono ad estrarre i teli dal borsone. Il sorriso le svanì per un attimo quando Calogiuri, con nonchalance, si levò la maglia e prese ad aprire i pantaloni, per restare in costume.

_ Mamma mia! _

Sentendosi tremendamente accaldata, iniziò a slacciarsi il vestito, ma realizzò immediatamente che rimaneva il problema di come infilarsi il costume.

Calogiuri la guardava in un modo che le fece per un attimo venire la tentazione di spogliarsi completamente e cambiarsi davanti a lui -  _ e poi so' cavoli tuoi, Calogiù _ \- ma il buonsenso le ricordò che erano pur sempre all'aperto. 

Leggendole, come sempre, nel pensiero, Calogiuri prese i teli e glieli avvolse e resse intorno, creando a forza di braccia una specie di separé improvvisato.

Gli sorrise e gli piantò un lieve bacio sulle labbra, prima di iniziare a cambiarsi, guardandolo negli occhi e vedendolo di nuovo arrossire leggermente. 

Con mani tremanti, fece più in fretta che poteva coi lacci del costume e, con un cenno, infine si liberò dai teli.

"Ma è…"

"Visto che ti era  _ caduto l'occhio _ , almeno mo puoi guardartelo con più calma, Calogiuri," ironizzò, indicando il costume azzurro, lo stesso del loro incontro in spiaggia un anno prima.

Imma aveva una memoria a detta di molti prodigiosa, allenata ed affinata in anni di studio, ma perfino per lei non era affatto normale ricordarsi certi dettagli a distanza di mesi. Ma era come se quasi ogni incontro con Calogiuri, specie quelli un po' fuori dall'ordinario, fosse memorizzato nella sua mente come la pellicola di un film.

Calogiuri sorrise imbarazzato, scosse il capo e la guardò in quel modo che la faceva sentire bella, bella veramente, come non si era mai sentita in vita sua.

Se lo prese per le spalle e se lo baciò con passione -  _ dio, quanto le era mancato! _ \- e, dopo un solo istante di incertezza, si ritrovò sollevata da terra, schiacciata addosso a lui, che ricambiava con una foga tale da farle capire che non era la sola ad avere patito terribilmente quel distacco forzato.

Ben presto le mani iniziarono a vagare, troppo, e, con quel residuo di forza di volontà rimasta, si scollò dalle sue labbra, sussurrandogli, con voce roca e il fiato corto, “Calogiù... è meglio che ci diamo una calmata mo... o facciamo un macello.”

Lui annuì, con quello sguardo meravigliosamente imbarazzato, e si staccò definitivamente da lei, dedicandosi con fin troppa cura a sistemare gli asciugamani sulla sabbia, che nemmeno in un resort a cinque stelle lusso ci si sarebbero applicati tanto - non che lei ne avesse mai visitato uno, si intende.

Da lì fu tutto quasi come un sogno di quelli che scorrono fin troppo in fretta, una di quelle fantasie che Imma coltivava da ragazzina, quando ascoltava, senza darlo a vedere, i racconti delle sue compagne più popolari e smaliziate, quelle che a settembre, al ritorno dal mare, narravano con dovizia di particolari le loro conquiste estive, mentre per lei il massimo dell’avventura era qualche giorno in colonia dalle suore, in mezzo a poche altre sventurate come lei.

Dallo spalmarsi la crema sulla schiena a vicenda. E prima fu lei a indugiare un po’ troppo, godendosi la sensazione di quei muscoli che si flettevano sotto le sue dita, godendosi, da brava stronza qual era, il colorito rosato di cui si tingeva il collo di lui e il modo in cui il fiato sembrava farglisi più corto. Almeno fino a quando Calogiuri le ricambiò la cortesia e si ritrovò con un fuoco che dalla spina dorsale le si irradiava in tutto il corpo, la pelle che formicolava nemmeno la crema fosse stata a base di peperoncino, la voglia prepotente di atterrarlo sulla sabbia e farci l’amore fino a perdere le forze.

Si scambiarono uno sguardo che non si sarebbe mai scordata finché avesse avuto vita e nel giro di un secondo, senza nemmeno rendersi conto come, il mondo finì letteralmente sottosopra, un urlo e una risata che le scapparono dalla gola, mentre dondolava appesa sopra ad una spalla incredibilmente forte. Chiuse la bocca appena in tempo per non bere l’acqua salata che la accolse in un abbraccio gelido, mitigato solo in parte dal calore del petto di lui, a cui si ritrovò aggrappata, non si sa bene come.

Non appena recuperò l’uso della vista, gli occhi che le bruciavano, stava giusto giusto decidendo se strozzarlo o baciarlo, quando lui la lasciò andare, le lanciò uno sguardo per la serie -  _ prendimi se ci riesci  _ \- ed iniziò a nuotare parallelo alla riva. Lei ci provò pure a raggiungerlo, mentre lui si guardava alle spalle di tanto in tanto ma, se sulla terraferma lei gli dava piste pure sui tacchi a spillo, in acqua non c’era proprio gara.

“Veloce, dottoressa!” la provocò, voltandosi verso di lei da qualche metro di distanza, con un tono che le causò un rimescolamento fin nelle viscere e la voglia matta di levarglielo a suon di baci.

“Calogiuri, se t’acchiappo sei morto!” gli urlò di rimando, in quella che doveva essere una minaccia, ma risultò ben poco credibile per via della risata che non le riuscì di soffocare.

Lui, per tutta risposta, fece ancora qualche bracciata e poi, in un battito di ciglia, scomparve sott’acqua. Imma si guardò intorno, chiedendosi dove fosse finito, inizialmente divertita ma cominciando ad andare in apprensione mano a mano che passavano i secondi e non riemergeva.

Stava per chiamarlo, quando un’ombra scurì l’acqua cristallina e si sentì prendere per le gambe e sollevare di peso, emergendo dall’acqua, fendendo l’aria con un brivido di freddo, solo per finire nuovamente a mollo pochi secondi dopo, in un tuffo rovinoso quanto fragoroso.

Riemerse col fiato corto, prendendo aria a pieni polmoni. Si scostò alla bell’e meglio i capelli dagli occhi e ne incontrò un paio di azzurrissimi che la guardavano divertiti e soddisfatti, sebbene con una lieve traccia di apprensione.

“Calogiuri… oggi rischi grosso, molto grosso, ti avverto!” intimò tra un respiro e l’altro, anche se la verità era che non si era mai divertita tanto in vita sua.

E lui lo sapeva, eccome se lo sapeva, la conosceva e la capiva troppo bene, pur in fondo sapendo poco o nulla di lei.

Lo vide avvicinarsi, sempre di più, e le si mozzò di nuovo il fiato - non di certo per l’apnea. Le prese delicatamente le mani e se le mise sulle spalle. Lei, di istinto, gliele allacciò intorno al collo. Stava per cedere ad un altro bacio - nonostante l’impudenza, o forse proprio per quella - quando lui si immerse leggermente e si voltò, facendola finire spalmata sulla sua schiena.

Si era già preparata mentalmente per l’ennesimo tuffo, ma invece si sentì sprofondare delicatamente, insieme a lui, che iniziò a nuotare, trascinandosela con sé, attaccata alle sue spalle.

Non era sicura di come fosse possibile che Calogiuri non solo galleggiasse, ma nuotasse pure bene, con lei abbarbicata in quel modo, eppure presero rapidamente una velocità insperata e le sembrò di volare sull’acqua.

Inspiegabilmente, un ricordo riemerse da chissà quale anfratto remoto della sua mente: lei bambina, quattro anni, forse poco più, in spalle a suo padre, a nuotare a Metaponto, in una delle pochissime gite in giornata strappate a quegli orari di lavoro impossibili, prima che la malattia lo riducesse all’ombra di se stesso e poi se lo portasse via.

Gli occhi le bruciarono e non per il sale, mentre d’istinto strinse Calogiuri più forte, tanto che per un attimo lui sbandò, fermandosi per riprendere l’equilibrio e non affondare.

Torse il collo per guardarla, ma lei lo fulminò con un “veloce, Calogiuri!” che lo spinse a scuotere il capo e ad obbedire, riprendendo a nuotare senza una meta precisa.

Ad un certo punto, sentì qualcosa toccarle i piedi e realizzò che erano giunti in una secca. Calogiuri si fermò, non riuscendo più a nuotare in quelle condizioni, e si tirò in piedi. Imma gli rimase per un attimo aggrappata, ma si trovò ben presto a perdere la presa e scivolargli sulla schiena, i piedi che toccavano la sabbia, mentre una scossa elettrica la trapassava da parte a parte.

Lui si voltò, lo sterno che gli si sollevava ritmicamente appena sopra il pelo dell’acqua, il fiato corto tanto quanto quello di Imma, ma per motivi completamente diversi.

Un primo sguardo e si ritrovarono a baciarsi, con voracità, come a voler recuperare i giorni di arretrato. Allacciargli le gambe intorno ai fianchi fu naturale come respirare quell’ossigeno che ormai latitava, le mani che di nuovo facevano ammutinamento e andavano per conto loro, sott’acqua, sulla pelle e sotto i costumi.

Un secondo sguardo, una richiesta di permesso tacita di due occhi azzurri scuriti dalle pupille dilatate, nonostante il sole cocente. Un’occhiata furtiva per accertarsi di essere soli. Un cenno del capo e sentì i lacci scivolarle sulle spalle, accarezzandole la pelle insieme alle dita che la percorrevano senza più inibizione, il contrasto tra il calore che sprigionavano ed il freddo dell’acqua che la faceva impazzire.

_ Alla faccia della spiaggia per i nudisti! _

*********************************************************************************************************

“Che… che intendeva tua madre?”

Il sussurro all’orecchio la riscosse da quello stato di beatitudine nel quale si sentiva di stare nuotando, pur essendo tornati sulla terraferma. I muscoli indolenziti di quella stanchezza piacevole e molle, la mente leggera e sgombra di pensieri, lo stomaco piacevolmente pieno di vino bianco, bruschette, olive e lupini.

Calogiuri cominciava a conoscere i suoi gusti fin troppo bene.

“Come?” gli chiese, confusa, sollevandosi leggermente dal petto di lui, appoggiandosi col gomito al telo su cui erano stesi, per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Tua madre… che intendeva in macchina, quando…”

Un tuffo allo stomaco la riportò bruscamente alla realtà, capendo finalmente dove lui volesse andare a parare.

"Calogiuri…" sospirò, il tono e lo sguardo che lo imploravano di rinviare la discussione ad un altro momento. 

"Se non ne vuoi parlare, lo capisco. Ma perché dirlo a Diana e non a me?" le domandò, con uno sguardo ferito, "lo so che siete amiche da tanti anni ma non avrei mai detto nulla ad anima viva, e speravo lo sapessi ormai."

"Lo so. Ma non ho detto niente a nessuno, Calogiuri, nemmeno a Diana. Le ho solo chiesto di fare una ricerca su Cenzino Latronico, non le ho detto il perché. Tu sei il primo a cui ne parlo, a parte un'amica di mia madre con cui ho dovuto parlarne per forza. Ma comunque non è come pensi."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Mia madre ha la demenza senile, Calogiuri, c'è solo a sprazzi e confonde un po' le cose. Ha… ha avuto una relazione con Latronico tanti anni fa, quando era al suo servizio. Ma, a quanto dice l'amica di mia madre, è stata una sbandata di una notte e mia madre, quando era lucida, era certa che fossi figlia di… di mio padre. Ma nella demenza, forse per il senso di colpa, ha confuso un po' le cose."

"Ma tu ne sei convinta veramente?" le domandò, con un'occhiata penetrante. Il modo in cui sapeva leggerle dentro, al di là delle sue pose, la inquietava e affascinava al tempo stesso.

"Non lo so… ma oramai da mia madre non potrò mai saperlo con certezza. E non posso certo chiederlo ai Latronico, per carità. Posso solo sperare che la mia vita non sia stata tutta una menzogna, Calogiuri. E di non essere la figlia del  _ Demonio di Matera _ e non aver preso niente da lui _ . _ "

"Ma non lo è stata. I figli sono di chi se li cresce. E tu sei Imma Tataranni e sei la persona più onesta che io conosca."

"Talmente onesta che tradisco mio marito con te," esclamò con una mezza risata amara, pentendosene un po' quando vide l'espressione di lui, "ma questo forse l'ho preso da mia madre."

"Ma nonostante…  _ questo _ ...” disse, facendo un gesto come ad indicare prima se stesso e poi lei, “resti comunque la persona più onesta che conosco."

"Considerato che frequenti l’ambiente della procura, non vuol dire molto, Calogiuri.”

“Veramente un po’ di gente al di fuori della procura la frequento pure. E comunque siamo in due in  _ questo _ , non solo tu.”

“Ma chi sta tradendo la fiducia di qualcuno sono io e non tu, Calogiuri, questo non confonderlo mai."

"E però lo so che quello che stiamo facendo è sbagliato. Ma, è più disonesto quello che stiamo facendo o fingere di non… di non sentire ciò che sentiamo?"

"Che mi sei diventato pure filosofo mo, Calogiuri?” gli chiese, scuotendo il capo, gli occhi che riprendevano a bruciarle, il dannato nodo che si formava in gola. Quanto lo adorava quando tirava fuori, dal nulla, questi momenti di incredibile profondità, che sembravano assurdi da un ragazzo tanto giovane e, per tanti versi, ingenuo.

E la verità era che nemmeno lei ce l'aveva una risposta. Forse perché in certe situazioni non c'è una soluzione giusta, o priva di errore, solo una meno peggio delle altre. Che non era affatto convinta fosse quella che aveva deciso di percorrere, peraltro.

Il trillo di un cellulare le fece quasi fare un salto. Stava per imprecare contro l'ennesimo scocciatore, quando si rese conto che la suoneria non era la sua.

Calogiuri si precipitò ad afferrare il suo telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni, con tale rapidità che per un istante quel senso di fastidio le si riscosse nel petto -  _ e chi è mo? _

"Pronto? Mamma, che succede?" pronunciò preoccupato ed Imma si sentì un'idiota nel giro di solo quattro parole "è nata già? Ma sta bene? Quanto pesa?"

Imma colse solo poche parole,  _ otto mesi e mezzo, due chili e seicento, tutto bene, _ prima che Calogiuri chiudesse la telefonata. 

"È nata mia nipote," annuncio con un sorriso, "la figlia di mia sorella."

Un cinguettio annunciò l'arrivo di un messaggio, Calogiuri l'aprì e le mostrò con orgoglio la foto di uno scricciolo dall'aria arrossata e un po' schiacciata tipica dei neonati, ma che già prometteva di essere assolutamente adorabile -  _ se ha preso dallo zio, sarà bellissima. _

"Come l'hanno chiamata?" gli domandò, intenerita, aspettandosi un nome tradizionale, ai limiti dell'arcaico, come Ippazio.

"Noemi," rispose, chiarendo, forse avendo notato lo stupore di lei, “sai, come la cantante, a mia sorella piace molto.”

Imma, che di musica leggera moderna sapeva poco o niente, della cantante in questione aveva solo presente la tonalità di rosso dei capelli, che Porzia una volta si era fatta fare uguale da Marisa. Annuì, sentendosi nuovamente vecchia.

“Devi tornare a Grottaminarda, immagino?” gli chiese con un sospiro, conoscendo già la risposta.

“Sì. E poi sono in ferie, quindi mi toccherà fermarmi qualche giorno in più, anche se avrei voluto evitarlo, ma così… non ho scuse,” precisò, con aria mogia.

“Coraggio, Calogiuri! I tuoi genitori non potranno essere peggio di mia suocera, credimi,” ironizzò, toccandogli una spalla e passandogli una mano tra i capelli ancora umidi, “allora, ci avviamo?”

“Ma possiamo restare ancora un attimo se vuoi, non c’è fretta. Ormai è nata, non cambia molto un’ora in più o in meno.”

“Non voglio farti passare per uno zio degenere. E poi è meglio se anche io rientro abbastanza presto. A meno che tu abbia una buona scusa da fornire su come, nel corso delle indagini, mi sia dovuta fare un bagno in mare.”

“Qualche altro dito vagante, magari?” scherzò Calogiuri, guadagnandosi un colpo sul braccio che, di nuovo, fece sicuramente più male a lei che a lui.

“Quante ore passi in palestra alla settimana, Calogiù?” gli chiese ironica, massaggiandosi la mano.

“Non abbastanza per starti dietro, dottoressa!”

*********************************************************************************************************

“Vuoi provare a guidare?”

Per un attimo pensò di aver capito male, ma sollevò il capo dalla schiena di Calogiuri e lo vide girato verso di lei, con un sorriso divertito, mentre il motorino rallentava fino a fermarsi.

“Come?”

“Vuoi provare a guidarlo tu? Mi sembra che ti piaccia andare in motorino, e allora…”

Poteva forse dirgli che la cosa che più le piaceva dell’andare in moto era che le forniva una scusa buona per abbracciarselo senza remore, per un numero sempre troppo limitato di minuti?

“Ma figurati! Non sono capace! E se ci schiantiamo è la volta buona che andiamo a finire sui giornali, Calogiuri.”

“Perché dovremmo fare un incidente? Prima di tutto qui è una zona molto tranquilla, a quest’ora la gente sta tutta in spiaggia e non c’è traffico. E poi… se vedo che sbandi, prendo io il controllo, non ti preoccupare.”

“Lo so…” rispose, mentre quella specie di dolenza al petto tornò a farsi sentire: perché era esattamente questo che Calogiuri faceva, e non solo in motorino, se ne rendeva sempre più conto. Le lasciava il comando, la lasciava fare, ma se la vedeva in difficoltà era sempre pronto a prendere le redini e a rimetterla in carreggiata, con un gesto, una parola, uno sguardo, o anche solo ascoltandola e lasciandola sfogare. E non era da tutti, anzi, era forse l’unico a cui riusciva così bene.

Forse interpretandolo come un assenso, Calogiuri si sciolse dalla sua stretta e scese dal motorino, mettendole una mano sulla spalle come ad esortarla a scivolare in avanti sul sellino.

Imma prese un respiro: era una follia ed era rischioso, ma alla fine se orde di quattordicenni brufolosi ci riuscivano, non vedeva perché non dovesse farcela lei.

Si posizionò come le indicò Calogiuri, che le spiegò il funzionamento del motorino in dettaglio, prima di montare in sella dietro di lei.

Si sentì abbracciare alla vita con delicatezza - non era affatto sicura di essere una presa salda a sufficienza per Calogiuri in caso di un’accelerata o uno sbandamento improvvisi, era troppo leggera rispetto a lui - e realizzò che concentrarsi alla guida mentre lui la stringeva in quel modo sarebbe stato a dir poco improbo.

Ma partì lo stesso, tirando un’accelerata involontaria che per poco finivano entrambi cappottati all’indietro, ma lui le prese le mani e le mostrò come fare.

E, sebbene Imma ebbe per un attimo la tentazione di continuare di proposito a sbagliare, per rimanere così il più a lungo possibile, ben presto si trovò sorprendentemente a suo agio alla guida, tanto da iniziare ad andare più veloce e a divertirsi sul serio. A godersi l’aria sul viso e quella sensazione di assoluta libertà.

“Ma c’è qualcosa che non ti riesce bene? Se continui così, mi toccherà inseguirti pure in motorino!”

_ Posso dire lo stesso di te, Calogiuri! _ \- pensò, anche se non lo disse, limitandosi a lanciargli una rapida occhiata di sbieco ed un sorriso di sfida.

Se ne pentì per un secondo quando lui, per tutta risposta, le baciò la spalla destra, lasciata scoperta dal vestito, e lei prese una mezza sbandata che per fortuna lui le corresse prontamente, prima di rischiare veramente un incidente.

Calogiuri era davvero pericoloso, ed il problema era che ne era sempre più consapevole. E non sapeva se la cosa la eccitasse o la spaventasse di più.

*********************************************************************************************************

Si raccolse i capelli in un turbante, allacciandosi meglio l’accappatoio.

Per fortuna era riuscita a rientrare ben prima di Pietro, di Valentina e dei suoi suoceri che stavano ancora sotto l'ombrellone, come aveva verificato con una rapida telefonata per decidere se andare a casa o in spiaggia. Se avesse scoperto che erano già rientrati, infatti, sarebbe andata direttamente in spiaggia a farsi un bagno, fingendo che fosse stato l’unico della giornata.

Ma non era stato necessario: gli indumenti che aveva indossato erano già lavati a mano e stesi - prima che sua suocera ci mettesse il naso - e probabilmente le restava ancora un po’ di tempo in solitudine.

  
Ripensò con un sospiro al momento del saluto da Calogiuri, alla fermata dell’autobus. Se avesse potuto prolungare quell’istante all’infinito lo avrebbe fatto. Si erano abbracciati fin troppo stretti: un paio di persone li avevano pure guardati strani, ma erano turisti stranieri, per fortuna. Doveva resistere senza di lui ancora per quasi un’intera settimana e sarebbe stata una tortura, già lo sapeva. Almeno quando erano al lavoro si potevano vedere tutti i giorni.

Si sentiva ridicola a stare così, peggio di un’adolescente o di una cocainomane in astinenza, e non sapeva se sperare che, col tempo, questo genere di sensazioni si sarebbe affievolito o se ne avrebbe sentito la mancanza, qualora fosse successo.

_ Sentire la mancanza del sentire la mancanza, sto messa proprio bene! _

Udì il rumore di una porta che si chiudeva in lontananza e di ciabattate che si avvicinavano inesorabilmente.

“Amò!” la voce la raggiunse, insieme alle braccia di Pietro che la stringevano da dietro, facendola irrigidire, senza volerlo, per qualche istante, “ma stai già a casa?”

“Sì, abbiamo finito prima del previsto e-”

Le labbra di Pietro sulla nuca la bloccarono, il collo che si tese di riflesso, insieme alla schiena, come una corda di violino.

“Amò, che c’hai? Ti voglio solo abbracciare, Imma, non…” le sussurrò Pietro, con un tono addolorato che le provocò una fitta al petto, allentando la stretta e facendola voltare per guardarla negli occhi.

“Scusami per… per l’altro giorno. Mi sono comportato come uno stupido e lo so, ma-”

“Non serve che ti scusi, Pietro,” lo interruppe, i sensi di colpa che le rimescolavano le viscere peggio di una mareggiata, “ho esagerato anche io. Ma è che-”

“Ma che pensi veramente che non l'ho capito perché stai così?” le chiese, deciso, dritto negli occhi e fu come se una morsa le stringesse il cuore e lo stomaco.

“Pietro, io non-”

“L’ho capito che ti annoi e che non ci stai bene qui, Imma. Tra… tra mia madre e la moglie di Vitolo e tutto il resto. Ma ti prometto che l’anno prossimo ce ne andiamo da qualche altra parte solo io e te, dove vuoi. Tanto Valentina sarà maggiorenne e già scalpita per andare in vacanza da sola e vorrà fare il viaggio della maturità.”

“E, prima che glielo faccio fare, dovrà dimostrarmi che la maturità ci sia di fatto, e non solo di nome, e che mi posso fidare, Pietro,” non si potè trattenere dal ribattere, pur mentre il sollievo da un lato ed un ancora maggiore senso di colpa dall'altro lottavano dentro di lei per il controllo.

“E allora al massimo vorrà dire che saremo io te e Valentina. Te lo prometto, Imma, niente più vacanze con mia madre,” proclamò, solenne, ed il senso di colpa vinse definitivamente la battaglia, inchiodandola alle sue responsabilità come se una freccia l’avesse trapassata da parte a parte, soprattutto quando Pietro aggiunse, in un sussurro, “io voglio solo che tu stia bene con me, Imma.”

Gli occhi che le bruciavano maledettamente, il cuore e lo stomaco in pezzi, si lasciò abbracciare e lo strinse forte, odiandosi come non aveva mai fatto prima, e non solo per il tradimento.

Ma perché, da qualche tempo a questa parte, anche per il senso di colpa, con Pietro non riusciva più a stare bene, non riusciva ad essere serena e a godersi i momenti con lui, per quanto lo desiderasse con tutte le sue forze.

*********************************************************************************************************

Si strinse nello spolverino rosa, cercando un po’ di riparo dall’aria improvvisamente troppo frizzante di quella giornata nuvolosa di metà ottobre.

Fino ad un paio di giorni prima, la gente girava in maniche corte e gocciolava coni gelato sulle vie lastricate di Matera. Ora l’atmosfera plumbea annunciava che il gelo dell’inverno era alle porte e che, come sempre, il natale li avrebbe sorpresi prima ancora che potessero rendersene conto.

Guardandosi intorno, si accertò che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi, prima di fermarsi e suonare ad un campanello ormai abbastanza familiare -  _ forse lo spolverino rosa non è stata una grande idea, dopotutto, se volevo restare in incognito. _

Un rumore metallico annunciò lo sblocco del portone e si infilò rapidamente in ascensore, accertandosi di nuovo che nessuno la vedesse, fino a raggiungere, con un cicalino, il piano desiderato ed il viso sorridente di Calogiuri, che l’aveva preceduta di una decina di minuti, per una rapida ricognizione, come era ormai d’abitudine in quelle poche volte in cui si erano concessi una  _ pausa pranzo _ nel suo appartamento.

Non appena la porta d’ingresso si chiuse alle sue spalle, tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si accasciò mollemente sul divano, spolverino e tutto.

La clandestinità era difficile, molto difficile da gestire e parecchio stressante, a dirla tutta, sebbene avesse anche un certo non so che di eccitante. Ma ne avrebbe fatto molto volentieri a meno, se avesse potuto.

La...  _ frequentazione _ con Calogiuri, comunque la si volesse definire, a parte di brevi momenti e di baci rubati in procura, quando in giro non c’era nessuno e per un attimo la prudenza poteva andare a farsi benedire, era fatta di rare pause pranzo allungate di mezz’ora o un’ora, sempre recuperate con gli interessi, ovviamente. O di qualche ora serale di  _ straordinario _ , infilata di straforo soprattutto quando Pietro era a calcetto o alle lezioni di sassofono, che si era imposta di non fargli mollare, e non solo per crearsi un alibi. Ma perché, con tutto quello che stava combinando lei, sarebbe stato paradossale costringerlo a rinunciare a qualcosa che amava fare, nonostante la presenza dell’ormai famigerata  _ Cinzia Sax _ , o  _ Sex _ o quello che diavolo era.

Sentì il cuscino del divano sprofondare ed una presenza accanto a lei, ancora prima che un braccio le si posasse timidamente su una spalla, trasmettendole quel calore di cui aveva sentito terribilmente la mancanza. Se lo abbracciò senza remore, mentre ogni altro pensiero scompariva, sostituito dal bisogno prepotente di colmare quelle due settimane di mancanza.

Tredici giorni, per la precisione, li aveva contati, manco fosse in carcere.

Ultimamente non c’era stato un attimo di tregua in procura e gli straordinari li avevano dovuti fare sul serio, quasi tutte le sere. E, in quelle due occasioni in cui erano riusciti a ritagliarsi un momento solo per loro, erano stati interrotti sul più bello da una telefonata o al suo cellulare o a quello del maresciallo.

Alle indagini per il maxiprocesso alla cupola di Romaniello e soci, si era aggiunto l’omicidio, per percosse, della moglie di uno dei notai più in vista della città. Apparentemente durante una rapina finita male.

La testimonianza del marito, che indicava la banda di ladri come di nazionalità nordafricana, aveva scatenato un’ondata di indignazione e di vigilantismo che non ricordava da molto tempo, con due episodi di aggressione a sfondo razziale ad un paio di malcapitati che semplicemente si trovavano nella strada sbagliata all’ora sbagliata o avevano indugiato per più di qualche secondo lo sguardo sulla ragazza sbagliata.

E poco importava che, dalle analisi della scientifica, non fossero emersi riscontri della presenza di terze persone in quella casa o il precedente sospetto di una frattura al polso della vittima, un paio di anni prima, rubricato come incidente domestico. Zazza ed i media locali e nazionali avevano montato ed alimentato i sentimenti di paura e rabbia della cittadinanza, salvo poi annunciare l’arresto del marito, avvenuto il giorno precedente, con la stessa enfasi con la quale Valentina le parlava delle sue vicende scolastiche. E quella che fino a ventiquattro ore prima era una martire, una povera vittima, un’eroina moderna, si ritrovava ora con la vita analizzata al microscopio, alla ricerca di qualsiasi dettaglio possibile per screditarla agli occhi dell’opinione pubblica: dalle umili origini, all’età di gran lunga inferiore a quella del marito, all’ipotesi che potesse avere avuto un amante, alle frequentazioni ed amicizie.

Opera di Latronico, ovviamente, chi altri se no?

“A che pensi?” le sussurrò all’orecchio, portandola a sollevare un attimo il capo, per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Che viviamo in un mondo che fa schifo, Calogiuri. Soprattutto se nasci donna o vivi in un paese che non è il tuo,” sospirò, capendo con uno sguardo che lui avesse compreso benissimo a cosa si riferisse, per poi tornare a rifugiarsi nel suo petto.

Rimasero così per un po’, semplicemente a godersi quel contatto, dopo giorni e giorni di distanza e di ruoli imposti.

“Vuoi… vuoi mangiare qualcosa?” le chiese ad un certo punto, con quella lieve incertezza nella voce che ogni volta le strappava un sorriso ed alimentava quella strana sensazione al petto.

“Magari dopo, Calogiuri,” sussurrò, accarezzandogli una guancia, per poi posargli un bacio sulle labbra che, almeno nelle intenzioni, voleva essere delicato.

Si trovò invece, nel giro di qualche secondo, a baciarlo quasi con disperazione, a cavalcioni su di lui, le mani che si affannavano a slacciargli il colletto della maglia di flanella.

_ Dio, quanto le era mancato! _

Lo sentì ricambiare con foga, e cercò di aiutarlo meglio che poteva a liberarla dallo spolverino, ritrovandosi mezza incastrata in quelle dannate maniche che non volevano saperne di levarsi di mezzo.

Il rumore metallico della cintura del soprabito, che precipitava a terra con il resto della stoffa rosa, le strappò una mezza esclamazione di trionfo. Era appena riuscita a mettere le mani sotto la flanella e a sentire le dita di lui ricambiare la cortesia, dopo averle estratto faticosamente la camicetta dalla gonna, quando il trillo di un cellulare li bloccò con le mani in pasta, il fiato corto ed un’espressione di frustrazione ed incredulità sul viso di Calogiuri che, ne era sicura, era niente in confronto alla sua.

“E chi è che rompe, mo?” ruggì, l’incazzatura che già iniziava a montare, sebbene verso ignoti, “se non è più che urgente, giuro che è la volta buona che faccio una strage. Gli fosse venuto un accidente a chi ha inventato ste macchinette infernali!”

Calogiuri, per tutta risposta, scoppiò a ridere, sebbene il suo sguardo non celasse che fosse ormai rassegnato all’inevitabile.

“Pronto?!” ringhiò nel telefono, accertato che si trattava del numero della procura e ipotizzando fosse Diana, a cui aveva detto chiaramente che aveva un impegno improrogabile e che non voleva essere disturbata per un paio d’ore almeno.

“Pronto, dottoressa.”

“Matarazzo…” sibilò Imma, la tentazione prepotente di mandarla a stendere che stava per straripare.

“Mi scusi se la chiamo dottoressa, so che non voleva essere disturbata, ma è urgente,” pronunciò trafelata, prima che facesse in tempo a beccarsi la lavata di capo.

“Che succede, Matarazzo? Se è veramente urgente, si muova a dirmelo, per cortesia, e senza tanti giri di parole.”

“Hanno ritrovato un cadavere sotto ad una delle trivelle della Firex, in Val d’Agri. I colleghi di Potenza hanno ritenuto opportuno avvisarci, con il maxiprocesso in corso. Vogliono sapere se intendiamo andare sul posto per un sopralluogo, prima che rimuovano il cadavere.”

Si bloccò come paralizzata, la rabbia evaporata di un botto, sostituita dall’ennesima fitta di senso di colpa -  _ dispiacersi pure per Matarazzo però mo no, Imma! _

“D’accordo, ha fatto bene ad avvisarmi, Matarazzo,” le toccò ammettere, per compensare i toni di prima, anche se si sarebbe fatta ammazzare piuttosto che scusarsene.

“Vuole che la passi a prendere, dottoressa? O preferisce che avvisi il maresciallo? Credo che sia fuori in pausa pranzo anche lui, ma immagino sarà raggiungibile.”

Si chiese se si stesse solo immaginando qualcosa di suggestivo nel tono di Miss Sicilia, a causa della sua coda di paglia, o se ci fosse veramente. Ma non erano questo né il momento, né il luogo adatti per scoprirlo.

“Non si preoccupi, Matarazzo, avviso io Calogiuri. Se non riuscissi a trovarlo entro breve, non mancherò di richiamarla, quindi si tenga a disposizione almeno per il prossimo quarto d’ora,” ordinò, secca e decisa, chiudendo la chiamata prima che la ragazza potesse ribattere alcunché.

“Che succede, dottoressa?”

Alzò gli occhi dal telefono ed incontrò uno sguardo preoccupato. Il maresciallo era già perfettamente rivestito e con la giacca di pelle addosso.

  
“Che ci tocca una bella gita in Val d’Agri, Calogiuri,” sospirò, raccogliendo lo spolverino da terra ed accingendosi a fare lo stesso.

*********************************************************************************************************

“Maschio, caucasico, età apparente tra i 35 e i 40 anni. Nessun segno esterno evidente di percosse o violenza, né di segni procuratisi nel tentativo di difendersi da un’aggressione, ma potrebbero essere celati dai traumi riportati a seguito della caduta. Saprò dirvi di più dopo l’autopsia, anche sulla causa precisa della morte, sebbene le ipotesi al momento restino lo schiacciamento della cassa toracica o il trauma cranico. In ambo i casi, la morte dovrebbe essere stata praticamente istantanea.”

“Quindi sarebbe caduto dalla sommità della trivella, dottoressa…?”

“Telese, Valeria Telese,” si presentò il medico legale, una brunetta tutta curve dal caschetto sbarazzino, che sembrava uscita dritta dritta da un manifesto da pin-up, più che da una scuola di medicina, “e sì, l’entità dei traumi riportati è compatibile con una caduta da quell’altezza, ma anche in questo caso vi saprò dare conferma dopo l’autopsia.”

“E a che ora risale il decesso?” si inserì Calogiuri, mentre Imma osservava con attenzione quella specie di torre che deturpava il paesaggio, prevedendo perfettamente la domanda successiva che anche lei avrebbe avuto intenzione di fare.

“Tra le sei e le dodici ore. Non di più.”

“Chi ha ritrovato il corpo?” chiese poi, non appena Imma, con un cenno del capo, gli fece segno che poteva continuare lui con le domande.

“Uno degli addetti alla sicurezza delle trivelle, alle dieci di stamattina.”

“Ma ora sono le quindici, dottoressa, e ci hanno allertato alle tredici. Che è successo in quelle tre ore?” intervenne Imma, incredula e con la tentazione di dare degli incompetenti ad un po’ di gente.

“L’addetto ha chiamato i superiori, che hanno chiamato i superiori, che hanno chiamato i superiori, che alla fine hanno chiamato noi, ma erano già le 11.30 quando la chiamata è arrivata al comando,” rispose il maresciallo di servizio, un certo Domenico Pace, “il tempo di allertare la scientifica ed arrivare sul posto, constatare quanto successo e poi chiamarvi.”

“Quell’ora e mezza di ritardo è inaccettabile e spero che tutti questi fantomatici _ superiori  _ ne vengano ritenuti responsabili,” tuonò Imma, incredula di fronte all’attitudine all’insabbiamento che aveva certa gente.

“Purtroppo i grandi capi stanno a Londra, dottoressa, e di sicuro non si scomodano di corsa per una cosa di questo genere,” sospirò Pace, come se fosse un fatto inevitabile.

“Per me possono pure stare a Tokyo, maresciallo, ma se c’è un omicidio in uno degli stabilimenti della loro azienda, mi aspetto che venga comunicato subito. L’addetto alla sicurezza stesso avrebbe dovuto chiamarvi, senza nemmeno pensare di dover fare tutta sta trafila. Ora dov’è?”

“Si trova nel capannone, dottoressa, lo ha già interrogato uno dei miei uomini ma se volete-”

“Voglio, Pace, voglio,” ordinò, seccamente: più la giornata proseguiva, più l’incazzatura montava, “lo faccia venire qui, per favore, che almeno non perdiamo tempo.”

E non solo per il tempismo impeccabile del povero cristo sfracellato sulla terra sassosa, ma perché aveva la netta sensazione che questo omicidio o suicidio segnalasse che qualcosa si stava muovendo, qualcosa di grosso, tra i vari indagati del maxiprocesso. E un senso di fastidio, l'odore dell'adrenalina nelle narici le suggerivano che, chiunque fosse a tirare le fila, se Romaniello tramite i suoi scagnozzi o qualcuno degli altri gentiluomini della cupola, alla fine chi se lo sarebbe preso in quel posto sarebbe stata lei.

Pace, la cui flemma rispecchiava in pieno il suo cognome - e pure oltre - trasalì e si avviò a passo trafelato - che corrispondeva alla velocità normale di un essere umano medio.

“Dottoressa, se non ha più bisogno di me, io andrei e darei ordine di rimuovere il corpo,” la voce della dottoressa Telese la fece nuovamente voltare verso il cadavere.

“Per quando potrò avere i risultati dell’autopsia, dottoressa?” chiese, sforzandosi di tornare ad un tono civile.

“Direi tra un paio di giorni e-”

“Dottoressa, lei si rende conto di cosa c’è in ballo con il processo in corso contro la Firex? Non si può anticipare?” la interruppe, i buoni propositi dimenticati, di fronte all’urgenza di sapere di che morte sarebbe dovuta morire lei, pure senza autopsia.

“Domani ho già una giornata piena, dottoressa. Posso provare ad inserirla saltando la pausa pranzo, ma dipende da quanto tempo impiegherò ad effettuare le autopsie di oggi pomeriggio e quelle di domattina. Oltre alla possibilità di dover effettuare altre uscite, in caso avvenissero altre morti sospette tra oggi e domani.”

_ Dimmi qualcosa che non so già! _ \- pensò Imma con un sospiro, ma si trattenne dall'esprimerlo ad alta voce e si limitò ad un, “questo caso ha la massima urgenza, dottoressa, la prego di fare il possibile e anche l’impossibile, perché abbiamo addosso gli occhi non solo di tutta la Basilicata, ma di tutta l’Italia, e forse pure oltre.”

La dottoressa sospirò e, con un vago “farò il possibile!”, raccolse gli oggetti del mestiere ed iniziò ad avviarsi verso la cancellata di ingresso.

Fece in tempo a fare appena tre passi che tirò una scivolata su un sasso, che per poco non ci si schiantava di faccia.

Calogiuri, sempre rapido - fin troppo! - si sporse e riuscì ad afferrarla al volo, agguantandola per la vita con un braccio.

Imma avvertì, nettissima, una colata di acido nello stomaco, insieme ad una specie di ruggito nel petto e ad un istinto omicida, assolutamente ingiustificato, completamente ridicolo, ma non per questo meno prepotente.

“Gra- grazie, maresciallo,” balbettò la pin-up, rivolgendo a Calogiuri un sorriso ed uno sguardo che le provocarono un secondo ruggito interiore, pure peggiore del primo.

“Di nulla, state bene?” si sincerò lui, mollando rapidamente la presa e guardando verso i piedi di lei, infilati in due stivaletti tacco sette al massimo -  _ dilettante! _

“Sì, credo di essermi presa una piccola distorsione, ma riesco a camminare,” lo rassicurò con un altro di quei sorrisi che incrementavano in Imma la voglia di farci finire lei e il suo caschetto sul tavolo autoptico.

“Vi accompagno alla macchina, allora,” si offrì lui, cavallerescamente, come al suo solito, lanciando un’occhiata verso Imma come a chiederle il permesso.

Ed Imma dovette fare uno sforzo a dir poco sovrumano per cercare di tornare ad un’espressione neutra, perché manifestare la sua gelosia sarebbe stato non solo ridicolo ed umiliante, ma anche profondamente ingiusto verso Calogiuri. La verità era che era l’ultima persona al mondo ad avere il diritto di essere gelosa.

Gli fece un cenno di assenso con il capo e si voltò, alzando gli occhi al cielo, per evitare di scoppiare e per mascherare la sua espressione, quando il bagliore del sole, che si rifletteva sulla cima della trivella, la abbagliò per un istante e allo stesso tempo le fece venire un’idea.

“Dottoressa, mi scusi!” la richiamò, bloccandola che aveva appena fatto due passi, reggendosi al braccio teso di Calogiuri in un modo di cui sua madre sarebbe stata orgogliosa - _ o magari gelosa pure lei. _

“Sì?”

“Qualcuno è già salito là in cima?”

“Stanno aspettando che arrivino i colleghi dal comando, specializzati in questo genere di lavori.”

“Se, campa cavallo! Che ci vuole a salire una scala? Calogiuri, quando hai…  _ finito _ con la dottoressa, puoi chiedere al maresciallo e al custode chi si occupa della manutenzione sopra le trivelle e se ci fa avere accesso?”

“Cioè… vuole salire lei?” le chiese incredula la Telese, con lo sguardo che palesava chiaramente che la ritenesse una folle.

“E il maresciallo, se mi accompagna,” disse con un sorriso, incrociando gli occhi di Calogiuri, che le sorridevano tra l’ammirato e l’esasperato.

“Agli ordini, dottoressa, mi attivo subito,” proclamò Calogiuri, offrendo di nuovo il braccio alla pin-up, che continuava a guardarla come se fosse ammattita.

Fecero pochi passi e la sentì chiedere al maresciallo, sottovoce ma non abbastanza, “ma fa sempre così?”

“Sempre! È veramente straordinaria!” la raggiunsero le parole ammirate di Calogiuri, strappandole un sorriso vittorioso.

Uno a zero palla al centro per lei.

*********************************************************************************************************

Afferrò con mano tremolante il piolo successivo della scala, maledicendo internamente la sua voglia di strafare.

La verità era che, arrivata fin quassù, il senso di vertigine cominciava a farsi sentire -  _ guarda in alto, Imma, guarda in alto! _

“Tutto bene, dottoressa?” le domandò una voce sotto di lei: Calogiuri, ovviamente, che la seguiva protettivo, per pararla in caso di caduta - sempre se non si sfracellavano entrambi.

Dopo aver interrogato l’addetto alla sicurezza, che si era limitato a ripetere paro paro quanto già riferito da Pace e aveva tenuto la bocca cucita, nonostante tutti i tentativi di fare poliziotto buono, poliziotto cattivo e pure poliziotto bipolare - chiaramente aveva paura, una paura folle, glielo leggeva in faccia - erano stati raggiunti da uno degli addetti alla manutenzione delle trivelle che, con l’aria di chi li riteneva due incoscienti, aveva fornito loro il materiale necessario per la scalata.

Elmetto, guanti, giubbetti e calzature protettive indosso - per le quali aveva dovuto tradire il suo tacco dodici - ed imbragati alla bell’e meglio, salivano a passo lento, mancava ancora un terzo della scalata ed iniziava ad essere esausta.

“Tutto bene, Calogiuri, occhio a dove guardi, piuttosto!” gli intimò con tono palesemente ironico, visto che gli stava sopra la testa con la gonna che svolazzava al vento.

Lo sentì esplodere in un paio di colpi di tosse e non si sforzò nemmeno di trattenere un sorriso soddisfatto: tanto chi l'avrebbe mai visto?

Ricacciò indietro quella sensazione di elettricità in tutto il corpo e guadagnò gli ultimi metri, arrivando finalmente, su gambe di gelatina, alla piattaforma più alta.

Fece spazio a Calogiuri perché la raggiungesse e si guardarono intorno, sopraffatti dalla bellezza del panorama che si stagliava ben oltre l’orizzonte.

Rimasero uno accanto all’altra, in religioso silenzio, ad ammirare quella terra bellissima e martoriata dalle trivelle, l’odore acre di zolfo che permeava l’aria come una cappa ineluttabile.

Era un momento assurdamente romantico, perché completamente fuori contesto e fuori posto. Si trattenne a fatica dall’allungare una mano verso quella di lui e si costrinse a rivolgere lo sguardo alla piattaforma, tornando alla realtà.

“Dottoressa, cos’è questo?”

Si voltò verso il punto indicato da Calogiuri e vide un segno sulla parte superiore della ringhiera, come se qualcosa avesse completamente graffiato ed abraso il metallo. Guardò sotto ed il segno sulla ringhiera era esattamente perpendicolare al luogo del ritrovamento del corpo.

“Che vuol dire, dottoressa?”

“Non lo so, Calogiuri, ma qui qualcosa mi puzza, e non si tratta dello zolfo.”

*********************************************************************************************************

“Che… che ne diresti se ci fermassimo a cena da qualche parte?”

Sollevò il capo dalla spalla di Calogiuri, dove si era appoggiata non appena lui aveva ingranato la quinta, intendendo rimanerci finché il traffico lo avesse consentito, e lo guardò negli occhi.

Era tentata, eccome se era tentata. Alla fine erano le diciannove passate, ora del rientro a Matera sarebbero state le venti, come minimo. Il margine per una sosta imprevista c’era tutto.

“Se no, posso cucinarti qualcosa io. Lo spaghetto dell’appuntato ancora non lo hai assaggiato,” propose con uno sguardo tra l’imbarazzato ed il sornione che era assolutamente adorabile e a cui era impossibile dire di no.

Sapeva benissimo che, se fossero finiti a casa di Calogiuri, oltre al pranzo avrebbero saltato pure la cena, probabilmente, ma la voglia di stare con lui dopo i giorni di astinenza e di ricordargli tutto quello che lei poteva dargli e che quella pin-up invece non-

_ Che cosa potresti dargli esattamente tu in più, Imma? Il marito che ti aspetta a casa? Tua figlia adolescente? Dieci anni buoni in più e altrettante rughe? O una storia fatta di momenti rubati di straforo e menzogne, invece che una alla luce del sole?  _ \- la voce della Moliterni riprese il microfono della sua coscienza, odiosa come sempre e, purtroppo, clamorosamente non in torto.

“Fammi fare una telefonata,” rispose, decidendo di prendere il toro per le corna e commettere anche quella follia: la tentazione era più forte di tutto, di qualsiasi grillo parlante e pure dei sensi di colpa.

“Imma? Ma dove sei finita, amò?” la voce di Pietro la raggiunse dall’altro capo del telefono.

“Ascolta, Pietro. Sto rientrando dalla Val d’Agri… è una storia lunga, ma ormai è tardi e-”

“Non dirmi che sarai in ritardo, lo sai quanto ci tiene mamma a questa cena…”

E, come in un flash, le tornò in mente la cena dai suoi suoceri, che avevano invitato loro e  _ Vitolo  _ e la Moliterni - quella vera.

Freud avrebbe avuto molto da dire su questa sua dimenticanza, ma la verità era che ne aveva voglia quanto di cavarsi un dente senza anestesia.

Ed, allo stesso tempo, sapeva benissimo che disertare sarebbe equivalso alla terza guerra mondiale. Per non parlare del fatto che non era certo il caso che prefetto e consorte notassero la sua assenza ed indagassero su dove fosse quella sera e con chi.

“Potrei essere un poco in ritardo, Pietro, manca ancora un’ora buona di strada e… e se non mi passo da casa a cambiare credo che a tua madre piglierà un colpo,” sospirò, notando le condizioni di gonna e camicetta dopo la scalata, “inizia ad andare che vi raggiungo appena posso. Tieni buone tua madre e la Moliterni finché arrivo.”

Chiuse la chiamata ed incontrò il disappunto negli occhi di Calogiuri, che si limitò a sospirare e ad un laconico, “ho capito, ti riporto a casa più in fretta che riesco.”

“Credimi, dispiace più a me che a te, Calogiuri," sospirò di rimando, prendendogli la mano e stringendogliela con tutta la forza di cui era capace.

Trascorsero il resto del viaggio in un silenzio carico di malinconia.

*********************************************************************************************************

"Dai, alla fine non è andata così male, no, Imma?”

“No, Pietro, è andata proprio benissimo, guarda!” proclamò, sarcastica, gettando la borsa ed il soprabito sul divano ed avviandosi verso la camera da letto.

Dire che fosse stata una cena un poco noiosa, sarebbe stato come dire che sua suocera ce l’aveva un poco con lei.

Una riduzione ai minimissimi termini, insomma.

“D’accordo, magari la cena non sarà stata il massimo… ma che ne dici se recuperiamo con... il dopocena?” propose Pietro con tono basso e caldo, abbracciandola e posandole un bacio su una spalla, “Valentina è da Bea e abbiamo la casa tutta per noi.”

“Pietro…” sospirò, sentendo i muscoli irrigidirsi involontariamente e cercando mentalmente una via di fuga, sebbene un’ondata di senso di colpa le invadesse lo stomaco.

Per carità, era una donna e non una santa - tutt’altro, con tutto quello che aveva combinato ultimamente - ed erano tredici giorni che era in astinenza e la voglia ci sarebbe stata eccome. Semplicemente non con Pietro: il suo desiderio nei confronti del marito era sceso ai minimi storici e peggio che mai subito dopo aver passato tutta la giornata con Calogiuri. Se una volta riusciva in un certo senso a sfogare con Pietro gli istinti che reprimeva col maresciallo, avendo la coscienza ancora tutto sommato pulita, ora che la repressione era finita, si sentiva in colpa a farlo. Nei confronti di entrambi. E poi… e poi dopo aver provato l’oceano, la piscina di casa sembrava improvvisamente ben poco eccitante, purtroppo.

Lo sapeva perfettamente che non era giusto nei confronti di Pietro, come praticamente non era giusto quasi tutto del suo comportamento degli ultimi tre mesi, che fosse assurdo pretendere da un rapporto ventennale la stessa passione della novità, che se avesse continuato a mandarlo in bianco - le volte in cui avevano fatto l’amore da agosto in poi si contavano sulle dita di una mano, e di dita ne avanzavano pure - rischiava non solo di ferirlo tremendamente, ma anche di buttarlo tra le braccia di un’altra donna - non che non se lo sarebbe meritato.

_ Quando il maschio non sa dove beccare, poi diventa uccel di bosco!  _ \- le ricordò la voce di Vitali, in uno dei suoi momenti di più becero maschilismo.

Ma la verità era che, pur ignorando se valesse anche per _ il maschio _ , di sicuro, a beccare fuori casa, a lei passava la voglia di farlo dentro le quattro mura domestiche. E non sapeva se sperare in un antidoto o che Pietro ad un certo punto si rassegnasse e la smettesse di insistere, almeno per un po’.

Quasi a sbeffeggiarla, sentì le mani di Pietro insinuarsi sotto la gonna ed iniziare a sollevargliela - era talmente sovrappensiero che non si era nemmeno accorta dell’assalto che proseguiva, o quasi. Gliele bloccò rapidamente, udendo chiaramente Pietro sospirare di frustrazione nella sua schiena.

“Imma…”

“Scusami, Pietro, ma sono veramente troppo stanca,” pronunciò, accogliendo la seconda colata di senso di colpa nella gola, scostandogli del tutto le mani e voltandosi per guardarlo negli occhi, anche se avrebbe preferito evitare, “oggi… oggi è stata una giornata infernale. Mi sono pure dovuta arrampicare su una trivella petrolifera e-”

“Hai fatto che cosa??!!” esclamò, sbigottito, strabuzzando gli occhi, “Imma, ma sei impazzita?!”

“Hanno rinvenuto un cadavere allo stabilimento della Firex, Pietro. C’è il maxiprocesso in corso e-”

“E ovviamente è proprio il sostituto procuratore che deve scalare le trivelle, non tutto il corpo di polizia giudiziaria e non, che al massimo evidentemente sono qualificati per farti d’autista,” proclamò Pietro con un sarcasmo che non era da lui ed Imma per un secondo si gelò, chiedendosi se ci fosse una stilettata ben poco velata verso Calogiuri e se Pietro avesse qualche sospetto su di lui, su di loro.

“Certo che sono qualificati per farlo, Pietro, e pure molto bene!” non potè trattenersi dal ribattere, aggiungendo, in un sibilo, “ma è stata una mia scelta e non ti permetto di dirmi come devo o non devo fare il mio lavoro!”

“E infatti non mi permetterei mai di dirti come fare o non fare il  **tuo** lavoro, Imma. Ma è proprio questo il problema: scalare trivelle a mani nude non è il tuo lavoro, porca miseria! Già hai i rischi del mestiere tuo, vuoi prenderti pure quelli degli altri?”

In anni di matrimonio raramente aveva visto Pietro tanto infervorato. E sapeva benissimo che i motivi di tanta foga, da parte di entrambi, erano solo in minima parte riconducibili alle trivelle, ma a ben altro genere di frustrazione. Pietro era arrabbiato con lei e lei… lei era arrabbiata con se stessa, soprattutto.

“E allora meglio non prendersi nessun rischio, no, Pietro? Meglio non prendere rischi, non prendere posizioni, non prendere decisioni, magari non vivere neppure, già che ci siamo, almeno non si rischia mai di sbagliare, no?” le parole le uscirono senza riuscire a trattenerle, e si sentì una stronza, un’infame, la peggiore delle stronze e delle infami, ma era come se una diga si fosse rotta e fosse esondata tutta d’un botto, come se la collera verso se stessa avesse tirato fuori anche le frustrazioni represse nei confronti del marito in tutti questi anni.

Pietro rimase fermo immobile, come paralizzato, almeno per qualche istante, e poi gli vide un’espressione sul volto che mai aveva visto in anni di matrimonio: una combinazione devastante di dolore e rabbia. Aprì la bocca ed Imma si aspettò un urlo che non arrivò mai, perché la richiuse subito, scosse il capo e con un’occhiata che non avrebbe mai scordato, le annunciò: “dormo sul divano!”

Afferrò un cuscino e si avviò verso il salotto, sbattendo la porta della camera con tanto fragore che il rumore rimbombò nella casa nemmeno ci fosse l’eco.

Imma si lasciò sprofondare nel materasso, le lacrime che non volevano saperne di smettere di uscire, la sensazione di avere rotto qualcosa di tremendamente prezioso e che nessuno, neppure Pietro, pur con tutta la sua passione per rimontare gli orologi, avrebbe mai saputo o potuto ricomporre. Sempre se avesse ancora avuto l'intenzione di farlo.

  
  


**Nota dell’autrice: Ed eccoci alla fine di questo quinto capitolo. Spero davvero che la storia continui ad essere interessante e soprattutto che la psicologia dei personaggi si mantenga credibile ed in personaggio. Ammetto di essere molto in apprensione da questo punto di vista, soprattutto per l’evoluzione del rapporto tra Imma e Pietro, ma come sempre lascio a voi giudicare.** **   
** **Grazie mille ancora a tutti coloro che hanno letto la mia storia fin qui e un ringraziamento particolare a coloro che hanno speso o spenderanno un po’ del loro tempo per lasciarmi una recensione, che mi sono davvero utilissime per capire cosa vi piace e vi convince, cosa no, e su cosa posso fare meglio.**

**Il prossimo capitolo arriverà puntuale la prossima domenica, come sempre.**

**Grazie ancora!**

**Author's Note:**

> Nota dell’autrice:  
In questa storia cercherò di raccontare come, almeno secondo me, il rapporto tra Imma Tataranni e Calogiuri si potrebbe evolvere a partire dal finale della prima stagione.  
Cercherò di essere il più realistica possibile e, per questo motivo, questa fanfiction parlerà necessariamente di una relazione extraconiugale. Non voglio dare giudizi di nessun genere su questo tipo di relazioni che accadono spessissimo nella realtà, ma vorrei semplicemente cercare di tratteggiare nel modo più onesto possibile quali siano le conseguenze, negative e positive, per tutte le persone coinvolte.  
Trattandosi di una fanfiction, in cui è lecito che possa accadere pure l’impossibile o quasi, vi prometto che alla fine del viaggio ci sarà un happy ending, ma il viaggio sarà abbastanza lungo e con un bel po’ di alti e bassi.  
Nei limiti del possibile, compatibilmente con gli impegni di lavoro, cercherò di postare un capitolo a settimana, sempre nel weekend.  
Prometto infine che cercherò di rispettare sempre le personalità dei personaggi, pur facendoli gradualmente evolvere. Non ci saranno personaggi solo buoni o solo cattivi ed, in particolare, nessun marito subirà un trapianto di personalità in negativo per giustificare un eventuale tradimento della moglie ;).  
Se avete dedicato qualche minuto a leggere questo capitolo vi ringrazio fin da ora ed ogni commento, positivo o negativo, è sempre ben accetto ed utilissimo per spronarmi a migliorare.  
Grazie ancora!


End file.
